


Please Get F*cked Responsibly

by enjayas



Series: Please Drink Responsibly [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, Bisexual Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Complete, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Edging, Frotting, Heartbreak, Kinky, Lance's Birthday, Langst, M/M, Mind Games, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexual Frustration, dubcon, gay angst, gay bars, klance moments, lotorlance, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: Seventeen year-old Lance is as horny as they come and desperate for some action... A very particular kind of action... Of the male variety. Not that he's ready to admit that to anyone! He's barely accepted it himself!His plan: Get his hands on a fake ID, hit some clubs, and relieve some of that pesky sexual tension. And maybe also figure out if this attraction to men thing is really for him. Not everything goes according to plan though, as Lance's desperation and naiveté quickly get him in over his head, especially with a very pretty, silver-haired stranger.This is Lance's story of being stuck in the awkward no man's land of not being kid anymore but not quite being an adult either. And at that age, if you're not careful, you just might end up fucked.





	1. The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel and _lots_ of backstory to Please Drink Responsibly  
>  Can be read as a stand-alone  
> THIS STORY IS A LOT DARKER THAN THE PREVIOUS TWO
> 
> Predominantly a Lancelot fic but will have some klance and shance elements because Lance can't help himself. He's horny for everybody!
> 
> Some notes on this AU: Everything is pretty much the same except the Altean and Galra characters are people on earth. The Voltron crew are students at the Garrison. Hopefully the details are obvious in the story. Let me know if they're not!
> 
> Please leave comments! They are my source of motivation.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @enjayas_writes https://twitter.com/enjayas_writes  
> Tumblr: @enjayas https://enjayas.tumblr.com/

 

Lance had an itch. It had been nagging at him for a while. He’d acknowledged it but had tried to pretend it wasn’t there, hoping it would go away on its own, but it had only grown more pressing, _begging_ to be scratched. It was probably compounded by the fact that he hadn’t had any luck with the ladies recently, and the dry spell was starting to get to him. It had reached the point that if the itch wasn’t dealt with soon, he was going to go crazy. Lance finally admitted it to himself: he wanted to fuck another guy. Well, maybe not fuck; his thoughts always backtracked when the anxiety over his sexuality reared its ugly head. Maybe just fool around or something. He wasn’t totally sure what he wanted yet, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about it until he gave it a try. 

Anyone at the Garrison was out of the question. Even if Keith suddenly decided to give him the time of day or Shiro magically appeared in his bedroom, he wasn’t about to toss himself into that rumor mill or paint a target on his back. He’d seen the shit Keith had been put through when he’d been outed. No, it had to be a private affair that no one else would _ever_ know about. 

Lance had done his research. He’d read in various online forums, which he'd visited with an incognito browser, that the easiest way to anonymously get a quick piece of man-action was to hit up a gay bar on a busy night, and his plan was exactly that... if the fucker behind the counter would cooperate and agree to sell him a damn fake ID so he could get through the door first.

“Come on, Rolo. Just sell it to me,” Lance foisted a fistful of cash at the man across the counter.

“I don’t sell fakes to kids, McClain. Come back when you’re old enough,” Rolo shook his head and gazed boredly at his fingernails.

Lance clenched his fists. “I’m not a kid! I’ll be 18 in like two weeks!” He tried to convince him. “Look, you already made it, and I’m here now. Just give it to me!” 

“You can have it in two weeks,” Rolo smiled as he twisted the plastic rectangle that Lance so desperately wanted between his fingers. It frustrated Lance to no end that Rolo was enjoying depriving him of the thing that was going to put his annoying itch to rest once and for all. For the sake of his sexual frustration, he made a swipe for the card only to have it pulled out of his reach.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rolo snickered. “Two weeks.”

“I’ll pay you double. And… I promise not to use it until I’m legally an adult or whatever!” Lance blurted out in desperation.

“We _both_ know you lack that kind of self control. See you in two weeks,” Rolo said firmly and gestured towards the door.

Lance stuffed his money back in his pocket and stalked moodily out of the shop.

“Stupid Rolo…” He kicked a stone on the sidewalk and hunched his shoulders, ambling bow-legged down the street. “Why does everyone treat me like I’m some kid?”

Lance had been counting down the days until the world would stop treating him like a child for months. It made no sense that by the setting of the sun one day, he could wake up the next and suddenly the world would see him differently. He hadn't felt like a kid in years. Not since Shiro’s run-in with the Galra. His gaze dropped as he thought of Shiro. His role model, the upperclassman he’d looked up to since starting at the Garrison, the guy he sometimes wanted to be, or maybe be with- he hadn’t figured it out yet. The exact events of what that gang had put him through had been immediately marked as classified. There had been rumors, but Lance hadn’t pried. Shiro had come back maimed and more traumatized than he let on. Watching someone so revered, respected, and seemingly invincible go through an ordeal like that made Lance realize how quickly everything could change, and he knew he’d never feel like a kid again.

Lance let out a sigh as his pace slowed. Life could be short; things could change fast. All the more reason to get that fake ID so he could get his dick sucked sooner.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Lance was up earlier than normal and ready to head to Rolo’s shop. On the way down his dorm hall, he ran into Keith, who looked like he was coming back from a training session.

“Looking good as always, Keith,” Lance winked at him.

Keith, a sweaty, disheveled, post-gym mess, glared and made a wide berth around him in the hall. Lance suddenly got an idea and turned around to trail after him.

“Hey! You wanna come out with me tonight?”

“What? Out where?” Keith sounded thrown off.

“Oh, you know, gonna hit up some clubs, get some drinks, meet some people,” Lance suggested casually.

“Drinks? How-” Keith started suspiciously.

“I’m picking up a fake ID today,” Lance whispered excitedly and broke into a broad grin, too excited to not brag about it. “You can get one too! This guy’s totally legit!”

Keith blinked at him like he was crazy. 

“Come with me. We can hit the bars, pick up some men...” Lance eyed Keith as he carefully dropped the last phrase.

Keith scowled immediately. Any shred of evidence that he was taking Lance’s invitation seriously evaporated. “Don’t joke about that,” he said with irritation and started walking away.

“I'm not joking! Hey-”

“I'm probably hanging out with Shiro anyway,” Keith said dismissively, not looking back.

_Shiro... Right…_

“Oh. Well, have fun... _with your boyfriend or whatever he is,_ ” Lance snarked the last part to himself, refusing to admit that he was somehow jealous of both of them. 

 

 

 

“Okay Rolo, I’m now legally an adult! Happy birthday to me!” Lance barked as he burst into the shop. “Now where’s my…” Lance swallowed his words when saw a customer he recognized at the counter in the midst of what looked to be a heated haggling session. 

_What the hell... Coran??_

Lance blinked in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to run into one of his instructors in a sketchy pawn shop known to be a front for certain illicit goods and god knows what else.

“I’m assisting a customer. Please wait your turn,” Rolo said with a hint of warning in his best customer service voice.

“Yeah, I’ll just wait… over there…” Lance slunk into a chair off to the side of the counter, out of earshot. Rolo took his time. Lance squirmed in the stiff, wooden seat while he waited, unable to find a position that was comfortable for his long, noodly legs. Coran and Rolo finally finished haggling.

“Well, hello there, Lance. I reckon you’re up and about early,” Coran greeted him, holding an opaque sack that hid his purchase.

“Uh... yeah. Busy day,” Lance tried to be inconspicuous.

“Well, good luck with this one. He’ll take you for a real ride,” he pointed over his shoulder at Rolo. “The trick is to shout and waggle your arms a lot. Put ‘em in a right state of confusion,” Coran whispered behind his hand to Lance. “Well, I best be off. Got a real welly of a weblum to tackle.” Lance raised one eyebrow, confused as ever by Coran’s words. 

Once his instructor was out the door, Lance was at the counter in a flash.

“Okay, I’m legally an adult or whatever. Let me have it.” He dropped a wad of cash on the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be out with your friends or something? On your _birthday..._ ” Rolo eyed him suspiciously.

“ROLO, I SWEAR TO GOD!” Lance took a breath and calmed himself. “How do you expect me to buy the booze without an ID?” Lance drew a rectangle with his pointer finger.

Rolo nodded his head at the satisfactory enough explanation and counted Lance’s money. Slowly. _Twice._ Just to annoy him. Finally, he reached under the counter to retrieve the fake ID Lance was so anxious to have in his hands.

Lance grasped at it eagerly but Rolo held on. “Hey, don’t do anything stupid with this, okay? And you didn’t get it here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Lance took the card and held it up in the air, grinning at it. “Ah, finally! Luis Rodríguez, age...” he quickly did the math, “23! You and me are going places, baby! Pleasure doing business, Rolo.” He slipped the ID into his wallet and left the shop.

Rolo shook his head as the door clattered shut. “Teenagers…”

Lance smirked victoriously as he strolled down the street. It wasn’t his birthday. Not for another four months! He walked home with his chest puffed out and a smug grin on his face, pleased with himself for having just swindled a swindler. 

 

 

 

Later that night, Lance checked that his new ID was tucked away in his wallet, slapped his hands together in anticipation, and stepped out of his dorm room dressed in dark clothing and a sweater with a big hood to hide his face. He’d snuck out many times before, but given his intended destination, he wanted a little extra coverage this time. He saw Keith’s door was open and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to bug him.

“Last chance to join me for a night out on the town, Keith!” He poked his head into his neighbor’s room and was surprised to see Keith, Hunk, and Pidge sprawled on the floor with a mess of books and papers around them. They looked up at him with mild annoyance at the interruption.

“Oh, heading out to celebrate? Happy birthday, Lance!” Coran said and idly patted his shoulder as he happened to be passing by on hall monitoring duty.

Lance stiffened, realizing he should've kept a better lookout while speaking of sneaking out. Thank god it had only been Coran and not one of the stricter patrols.

“It’s not your birthday...” Keith looked at him questioningly.

_Wait... He knows my birthday!?_

“Uh, yeah, but I never understand half the things that guys says,” Lance shrugged and gestured down the hall at Coran. “So uh... Is there an exam I don’t know about or something?”

“Just getting a head start on next week’s assignments. They look rough,” Hunk sighed, already tired.

_Homework on a Saturday night... How lame…_

Lance grinned. He had better plans in store. “Whatever, you should probably stay home and study more anyways, Keith. I finally beat you on the last two exams,” he jabbed at his self-declared rival.

“Uh huh,” Keith responded without taking his eyes off his notes. Lance frowned at the lack of reaction.

“Pidge, I can call you if I need help sneaking back in right?” She gave him a thumbs up, also without looking up. Lance huffed, annoyed his friends were too distracted to be interested in his antics, and set off.

“Be careful, Lance,” Hunk called warily as his friend left them to their studies.

 

 

 

Lance took a bus across town with a destination in mind. He pulled his hood tightly over his head before he reached his stop, just in case anyone saw him. His heart beat nervously as he followed the map on his phone for a few blocks. He snuck one more glance over his shoulder as he turned the last corner, and there it was: Quintessence. A brightly lit sign bearing the name with rainbow flags hanging proudly on either side was suspended over a crowd of men waiting to get in. According to reviews, it was one of the best spots around for hot singles looking to hookup. Lance swallowed as a mix of excitement and anxiety rose in his chest. He reminded himself that this club was far enough away that the chances of running into anyone associated with the Garrison were slim, especially when it was already approaching curfew. A pang from the ever-present ache in his loins reminded him why he was there and why he needed to do this. He checked again that his hood was safely secured around head and joined the end of the line. 

Lance’s nervousness grew as the line inched closer and closer to the door. He knew he’d be fine once he got inside, but he was worried that his ID wasn’t going to work. That is, until he got close enough to recognize the doorman.

_Is that... Rolo?? Hah! This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

Relief washed over him. Everything was going to be just fine.

“Nice moonlighting gig you’ve got here,” he greeted Rolo with a sideways smile.

“Mr. McClain…” Rolo said with a surprised smile. “Not what I was expecting, but okay. ID please.”

“Ah, ah! That’s Mr. _Rodríguez._ ” Lance corrected and proudly presented his newly minted fake. 

Rolo looked at it for two seconds, then smirked. “Well, _Mr. Rodríguez,_ I’m afraid can’t let you in. This ID isn’t real,” he said cooly with even measure.

“ _WHAT??_ But you sold me the damn thing!” Lance cried loudly.

“Which means I know how to spot a fraud,” Rolo said with a coy smile. 

“Rolo, are you fucking kidding me?” Lance stepped close and spoke to him through gritted teeth.

“I don’t make the rules, kid,” Rolo said calmly. 

“Dude… on my birthday, really?” Lance used his lie from before to make a final appeal.

By the change in Rolo’s expression, it looked like it had almost worked. 

Almost.

“Sorry, Lance. Come back on a night I’m not working.” 

Lance’s cheeks were burning as people in line were starting to point and whisper. He even heard a few snickers.

“You’re a fucking scam artist, you know that?” Lance growled, furious that his genius plan to get his dick blissfully sucked was being foiled.

“Watch it, McClain, or I’ll confiscate it,” Rolo’s voice hardened. Lance snatched the ID back before Rolo could make good on his threat.

The club’s bouncers noticed the commotion and stepped over. “Do we have a problem here?”

“This gentleman was just leaving,” Rolo said firmly to Lance.

Lance was livid but knew when he was beat. He shot Rolo his dirtiest look and stepped away from the door. To add insult to injury, he had to walk past the line of people waiting to get inside, many of whom had just witnessed his confrontation at the door. Lance felt their eyes on him and even received a few catcalls as he stalked down the sidewalk. It was humiliating.

He sighed and headed back to the bus stop, pondering what he could do to salvage his disaster of a night. As Lance walked, he got the feeling that someone really was following him. He stopped and turned around. A cloaked figure thirty feet or so behind him stopped too. The shadows on the dark street obscured the person’s face. 

“You following me?” Lance confronted the stranger, in no mood for any more shenanigans.

“Looking for a place to go, kid?” A gruff voice asked.

“Maybe. Who’s asking?” Lance said testily. 

The figure sniffed. “There’s a place across town for you. They won’t care about your fake if you’ve got a vouch.”

It sounded questionable, but the stranger had his attention. “Are you my vouch?” 

The figure didn’t respond or move.

“Alright, what’s it called?” Lance asked.

“Empire G,” the figure said slowly and clearly. Lance pulled out his phone to search for it.

“You won’t find it on a map. Sector 33, Komar way. Look for a door with this symbol on it,” he held up a phone, flashing an image of a three-pointed symbol that Lance thought resembled some sort of dagger or blade. The shape was silhouetted in a sinister shade of purple. “Tell them a druid sent you,” his pronunciation slowed over the word druid.

“A druid…? O...kay…” Lance said warily.

“They’ll know you’re coming,” the cloaked figure said then darted down a side-alley. 

“Weirdo...” Lance snorted to himself. He typed the location into his phone and scratched his head, trying to decide if he should really follow a lead from some sketchy as fuck rando on a dark street corner. It had the makings of a bad murder movie, but when he considered the alternative of doing homework back at the Garrison...

_Fuck it, I’m going!_

 

 

 

Another much emptier bus ride later, Lance wandered along a block in a part of town he’d never been to. The word sketchy didn’t begin to do it justice. There were used syringes and broken bottles scattered in the gutter and some guy was laughing hysterically to himself down an alley. Half the street lights were out, and Lance was pretty sure he’d just walked past a drug deal but hadn’t risked looking twice to be sure. Just as he was wondering if he should abandon his plan altogether and head home, he spotted a glowing symbol on a door that looked unmistakably like the one the cloaked man had shown him. There were two masked bodies that he could only assume were bouncers bookending the doorway, though they looked more like guards. 

_That’s gotta be it..._

Their masked faces silently turned to Lance as he cautiously approached.

“I- I’m looking for E-Empire G,” he said nervously. The guards didn’t move but seemed to bear down on him more ominously. “A uh... a druid sent me?” Lance tried his best not to make it sound like a question. 

One of the guards grabbed him firmly by the arm. Lance yelped but saw that the other had opened the door.

“Welcome to the Empire. Enjoy your stay,” the guard gripping his arm growled and pushed him through the door. He stumbled into the dark entryway as the door slammed behind him. He could faintly hear bass-heavy music and followed the sound down a narrow, unlit hallway that ended in a long flight of stairs leading down. Strips of purple light glowing along the edges of the steps guided him down, the music growing louder in his ears as he crept one foot after the other into the basement.

Lance’s chest vibrated with the loud, industrial music as he entered the club. The crowd was thick beneath the cavernous, high ceilings. He paused a few feet into the club to take it all in. He’d done it. He was in. A group of men wearing leather straps and not much else passed by, one of them definitely giving him the eye. Lance swallowed, a mix of nerves and excitement again. This was it. He was really going to go through with it, right? After coming this far, he couldn’t bail now.

Lance quickly scanned the room for familiar faces, just in case. His eyes widened as he happened to see one man leading another into the bathroom and didn’t wonder for a second what they were going to do in there.

_Oh, hell yes! Sign me up for that!_

Excitement won out over anxiety after that. Lance grinned to himself and took a deep, satisfied breath, ready for the night to finally begin.

_First I gotta get a drink…_

He made his way to the bar, the edges of which were lit from beneath with the same sinister purple hue, and an illuminated dagger logo hung on the wall over the bartender’s head. 

“What’ll it be?” A bartender asked him.

“Uh...” Lance stammered, realizing he didn’t really know what to order. “Surprise me!” He said, hoping he’d saved himself.

The bartender’s face twitched with mild annoyance. He did a double take and squinted at Lance.

_Oh shit…_

Lance was worried his babyface was going to give his age away. It’d be just his luck to get kicked out of two bars in one night.

The bartender considered him a moment longer then set about making a drink. Lance was handed a murky concoction which he quickly paid for and then slunk away from the bar before someone realized he was too young to be buying alcohol or even be there. 

He leaned against a wall and chugged half his drink in an effort to silence the last of his nerves. It was strong enough to make him cough and didn't taste very good.

_Okay… Now how exactly do you hit on dudes here.._. 

_It can’t be as easy as ‘hey, wanna suck my dick?’, can it?_

Lance scanned the crowd for anyone that piqued his interest. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two men talking to each other and glancing over at him. Their uniforms were similar to the bouncers’ which made Lance suspect they worked at the club.

“Is that the one?” Lance thought he heard one of them say. They approached him a second later. Lance’s heart raced, certain they’d caught on that there was an underage kid in their club.

“Are you the one the from the druid?” One of them asked.

“Uh- yes?” Lance said, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

The men nodded to each other and each gripped one of his arms. They pulled Lance forward, dragging him across the club. 

“Ow! Hey! What are you-” Lance struggled, but the men were stronger.

“Our boss wants to speak with you.”

“Your boss? Who’s your boss?” Lance dug his heels into the floor to stop them from dragging him only to be picked up and carried, legs flailing, the rest of the way. “Hey! Answer me!” 

The men didn’t respond. They forced Lance down a hallway and pushed him through a doorway, releasing him into a dark, cell-like room. 

“What the fuck?” Lance yelled, turning around ready to fight.

“There’s no need for violence. Not yet, anyway,” a smooth yet assertive voice said slowly from the darkness. Lance whipped around, keeping his fists up and ready. 

“He’s all yours,” the men who had dragged him off said. The door shut with the hiss of an airlock.

Lance squinted into the darkness where the voice had come from, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low, lavender light. A table with an expensive-looking bottle of alcohol and a single candle rested in front of a plush, black chaise lounge. A man was seated casually in the shoulder of the lounger with an arm draped gracefully along the sloping back of the seat, his face hidden in shadow. By the command of his presence, Lance assumed he must be the boss the men had spoken of. Lance sighed and dropped his shoulders, figuring he’d been caught trespassing and was about to get a lecture and subsequently kicked out. 

“Are you the boss that wanted to see me or whatever?” Lance asked moodily, cursing his luck.

An empty silence followed. The man shifted slightly in his seat, sitting up straighter.

“Come, sit with me.” The man ignored Lance’s question. He spoke slowly, his words phrased like an invitation, but Lance got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to say no. He slowly approached the couch, not taking his eyes off the mysterious figure. The man’s clothes were dark, fading into the shades of the furniture, but long, iridescent hair flowed down over his shoulders and along the back of the chaise. Lance was struck by the color. It may have been a trick of the light, but he couldn’t tell if it was white or silver or purple or all three at once. As he stepped closer, the receding shadows revealed delicate facial features that somehow still had a stark sharpness about them and the most intense set of eyes Lance had ever seen. His eyebrows twitched in surprise.

_Wow, he’s... beautiful._

It wasn’t a word he’d used to describe many men before. Though the lighting was dim, Lance couldn't miss the piercing gaze that fell upon him. The man's lips curved into an authoritative smile, his index finger tapping contemplatively against one temple as his eyes darted up and down Lance’s body. He smirked with approval then gestured at the space next to him. Lance sat down.

“Perhaps you’d care for a drink.” Another non-invitation. Lance was surprised at the offer but nodded in agreement as the man reached for the bottle. If he was being offered alcohol, then maybe he wasn’t getting kicked out after all. The man filled two small glasses with a dark liquid. Lance watched his hair elegantly spill over his shoulder as he poured.

“Um... This might be a weird question, but… why am I here?” Lance asked, trying to grasp the context of the situation.

“You’re in my club. I’ve been waiting for you,” the man said with a crooked smile as he handed Lance one of the glasses.

“Oh...” Lance was confused why this gorgeous and clearly important man would give a damn that he was there. “But what-”

“Tell me your name.” The command resounded in the small room, cutting Lance off.

“L-Lance,” he blurted out, slightly startled and already forgetting to use the name on his fake ID.

“Well, Lance, my druids find me the best,” he explained gently with a deliberate slowness.

_Druids… That weirdo in the alley?_

“The _very_ best,” he whispered, stroking Lance’s face. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as the stranger’s soft fingers brushed his cheek. He was starting to get an inkling of what he had walked into, but the man’s last words had him under a spell. _The very best._ Lance’s cheeks flushed. He liked being called the best. No one had ever called him that before.

“Lance.” The man gracefully set his drink down on the table and swished his hair over one shoulder before turning back to the boy next to him. “Can I interest you in a little _company_ this evening?” Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

“Company, huh?” Lance said with a sly smile. Despite the night’s earlier setbacks, his seemingly bad luck had been laced with serendipity. This man was offering _exactly_ what he was looking for.

The man nodded with a muted smile. “Let’s drink to it.” He raised his glass. Lance followed suit. The man tossed his glass back and Lance mirrored the movement. It was stronger than he expected and burned his throat. He tried not to but sputtered out a breath and coughed.

The stranger chuckled in amusement but maintained his intense gaze. Lance felt self-conscious but extremely intrigued. He wanted to impress this guy and failing to take a shot was probably not doing him any favors.

“Another,” the man once again masked his demand with politeness and filled both their glasses. Lance prepared himself this time and was able to take the second shot much more smoothly. He set the glass firmly on the table and fought to keep his breathing steady.

“Much better,” the man smiled approvingly, making Lance’s heart jump. “Now Lance,” the man leaned closer, putting one hand on Lance’s shoulder and the other on his knee. “Do exactly as I tell you and everything will be fine.” Lance’s eyes went wide as the man crawled on top of him, pushing him back until he was horizontal on the chaise. His face was close, body positioned over Lance’s, silver mane spilling down onto Lance’s chest.

Lance’s brain needed a minute to catch up. No one, boy, girl, or otherwise, had ever given him that kind of attention before. He was used to being the pursuer, the one making the effort to impress and woo, and more often than not it ended in rejection, but tonight all he’d had to do was show up, and somehow this beautiful man was all over him? It boggled his mind that it could be that easy. He looked up with a grin, very much enjoying the interest this man was showing in him. Having the tables turned was... different… in a _very_ good way.

The man leaned down and brushed their cheeks together. Lance’s eyes fell shut and a sigh escaped his lips. Warm breath grazed Lance’s neck, and a second later, lips and teeth met his skin. He moaned softly, relaxing beneath the weight of the man above him. He had an inclination to grip the stranger’s waist but his hands stayed at his sides as though they were pinned there by the man’s presence alone. The man traced his tongue along his neck and punctuated it with a nip from his lips.

“I can see you like this,” the man smirked as he pulled back and traced his fingers over the mass in Lance’s pants. Like was an understatement. Lance was rock hard and ready to tear the man’s clothes off, or maybe to have him tear his clothes off... Whichever, he didn’t care. Lance’s eyes flickered to the man’s lips, his breathing faster than normal. He wanted those lips on his.

As though his mind had been read, the man took Lance’s chin in one hand. “I’ll not keep you waiting,” he said and pressed his mouth over Lance’s. His tongue moved forcefully into Lance’s mouth. Lance welcomed it and couldn’t stop himself from releasing his arms to embrace the man on top of him. The man let his weight fall into Lance’s hips and squeezed his fingertips into Lance’s flesh where his shirt was riding up. 

Lance jolted when a hand slid over his crotch. He smiled with delight in their kiss as he realized that this- he gripped the back of the man’s head and kissed him hard, holding nothing back and having it returned in kind- was exactly what he’d been craving. The man pulled back with a low growl to unbutton Lance’s pants. He tugged them down just far enough to pull Lance’s cock out of his underwear. Lance gasped at the touch. His torso jerked up, but a firm hand on his chest kept him pinned to the couch. He didn’t fight it. 

Not wasting any time, the man took Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance’s brain nearly malfunctioned. There was no playful warming up, no gentle licks, no teasing, just a forceful, wet tightness that was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. A shuddering moan escaped his lips as his cock slid deeper into the man’s throat. His limited experience with Garrison girls paled in comparison. There was a roughness about it that Lance never knew he craved. The man’s mouth was strong, his lips clenched tight, tongue pressed firmly against Lance’s cock inside his mouth, flicking over his tip with each glide. Lance’s breath shook. Tangles of silver hair spilled onto his abdomen. He tangled his fingers in the soft, silvery strands. The man’s eyes met his for a moment before he plunged Lance’s cock in as deep as if could go and held it there, pulsing the most sensitive inches into the depths of his throat.

“Oh my god…Fuck- Fuuuu-” Lance’s legs shook; his mouth failed to form coherent words. He knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast but was too lost in the moment to care. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body tensed, a strangled cry fell from his lips, and then Lance swore he saw god as he came into the man’s mouth without warning. 

He gasped for breath as his vision returned to him. The man kept sucking until Lance gently pushed his head up and writhed his hips away.

Lance lay panting on the couch with his eyes slitted open, barely aware of where he was. Soft hair tickled along his arms and the sides of his face. He forced his eyes to focus on the silver-locked angel above him. Lance grabbed the side of his jaw and leaned up to kiss him. He fell limply back to the couch and let his hand trail slowly through the man’s hair.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you,” the man whispered, nuzzling his neck again. Lance nodded, still unable to speak.

“Perhaps, Lance, when you’ve recovered, you’d return the favor,” he said invitingly, but there was a commanding tenor to his voice that made it the furthest thing from a request. He was being told what to do, and Lance had never been more enamored. He’d have done this beautiful stranger’s every bidding.

Lance pulled his dazed and wobbly body up to sitting only to be pushed onto his knees on the floor in front of the man a moment later. Lance snuck a glance up at him, eyes full of awe, as he undid his pants. He bit his lip and unfolded the fabric around the swollen flesh in front of him. He’d never sucked a dick before, and though Lance couldn't explain why exactly, he really wanted to please this man. His traced his eyes along the obvious outline of the man’s cock beneath his underwear and knew he had to make this good.

_Sheath your teeth… that’s what they always say, right?_

He pulled on the underwear, and the man’s cock sprang free.

_Holy fuck, here we go..._

Lance tentatively slid his lips over the head and slowly moved his lips further down the shaft. He quickly figured out how to position his tongue and hoped he didn’t look like too much of a novice. A low moan came from the man, giving Lance more confidence that he was doing it right. He moved faster up and down the man’s shaft, aiming to get his lips further down each time.

“Mmm... You suck like you’ve got something to prove,” the man crooned, gently running his fingers through Lance’s hair. He lay a hand on the back of Lance’s head and forced him down further. Lance pushed himself nearly to the point of gagging. He retracted a few inches to regain control of his reflex, only to be thrust back down. He gagged and pulled off entirely, coughing.

Firm hands gripped his chin. “Hmm, maybe you’re not ready for this,” the man said with a dismissive tone.

“No- I can do it!” Lance gasped.

“If you gag again, we’re done,” the man warned.

“Okay. Sorry…” Lance nodded obediently and slid his mouth back over the man’s cock.

The man groaned and stood up suddenly, holding Lance’s jaw to keep his mouth on him as he moved. He gripped both sides of Lance’s head and jammed his cock into Lance’s mouth over and over. Lance fought the urge to gag with everything he had, desperate to not disappoint. He held onto the back of the man’s thighs with determination and pushed through the discomfort. His eyes watered and saliva was streaming out the sides on his mouth, but the noises the man was making were enough to make it worth it.

“Yes, Lance. Yes...”

Hearing the man's breathy voice moan his name on the edge of losing control was all Lance needed to find his second wind. He tightened his lips, pressed more firmly with his tongue, and used his grasp on the man’s thighs to pull his cock deeper into his throat. The grip on his head tightened in response. The thrusts became more sporadic and accompanied by a deep groan. Hot, salty liquid hit the back of Lance’s throat. He accidentally swallowed half of it and choked on the rest, sputtering as he pulled off the man’s cock while he was still coming, the final spurt painting one of his cheeks.

_That’s... different…_

The man gripped his own cock and groaned once more. “Well done,” he complimented, stroking Lance’s head. A rush of exhilaration was set off in Lance’s chest at the praise. The man picked up a cloth from the table to wipe his cock off then buttoned his pants. He turned to Lance and roughly wiped his cheek. Lance stared into the man’s eyes but the contact wasn’t returned. The man turned and headed towards a different door than the one Lance had entered through.

“I’ve business to attend to, but I trust you’ll be back,” he said confidently, pausing to toss a crooked smile over his shoulder, then disappeared through the door. It shut with an echoing slam, leaving Lance alone and on his knees in the dark room, pants open, half-hard dick hangout out. Lance’s breath echoed in the still space, the salty taste of the man still on his lips. He wiped his mouth, then stared at his hand, a little overwhelmed. So much had just happened and his mind was spinning trying to process it all, but he was pretty sure he’d liked it. Most of it anyways. His lips twisted into a smirk.

_HELL YEAH, I'LL BE BACK!_

 

 

 

Lance rode the bus home, more tipsy than he realized after three strong drinks. He stared absentmindedly into the seat in front of him, still in disbelief of how his night had turned out. His every expectation has been exceeded, but what blew his mind more than anything was that all he’d had to do was show up.

_So much easier than chasing girls... Why didn’t I do this sooner!_

_And all because of this..._

Lance held up his fake ID, the single best purchase of his life, though he realized he hadn’t actually needed it. Still, it had played an essential role in achieving his goal for the night. His itch had been scratched. And, now that he knew what it felt like, Lance planned on scratching it again and again and again.

He smirked with satisfaction and shifted to sit with his long legs sprawled comfortably across two seats, grinning from ear to ear, remembering that beautiful man’s soft, supple lips. After years of chasing Garrison girls and failing to inspire anything more than annoyance in a certain, moody dorm mate, he’d finally gotten to feel what it was like to be wanted, and that man had _wanted_ him.

_Not like Keith… He doesn’t want me..._

Lance’s mood faltered remembering his silly, unrequited crush.

_Whatever, fuck Keith. I don’t need him!_

_I have… oh shit, I DIDN’T GET HIS NAME!!_

Lance panicked for a moment but then remembered the man’s words ‘I trust you’ll be back’. He had an invitation to come again. For more of the same, Lance hoped.

_Whatever, I’ll get his name next time..._

Lance sat back confidently with his hands behind his head and sighed contentedly.

_Silver hair and sharp eyes…_ Lance thought dreamily.

_He sooooo wants me… Best fake birthday ever!_

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really curious what you all thought about that... ^^'''''
> 
> Alternate title was Please Grow Up Responsibly, but if I've learned anything about fanfiction, it's that you can never be too ridiculous. So get f*cked it is!
> 
> Lance is supposed to be a little too naive to realize he's walked into an extremely shady situation, but he's also having the time of his life, so why would he question it!
> 
> All I had to go on for Lotor's character was the back of his head and his voice from the S3 preview... That's gonna be an interesting challenge. 
> 
> Please leave comments. I value feedback and they are my source of motivation.
> 
> ART  
> [ Luis Rodríguez ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/160935163274/tuscannywolf-drew-lance-mother-fucking-mcclain)Lance mother-fuckin' McClain with his fake ID from @tuscannywolf on Tumblr.  
>   
> 


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is horny  
> Lance tries too hard  
> Lance doesn’t realize the situation he's in  
> Lance gets his world rocked  
> Lance thinks he’s winning
> 
> …which he might be 
> 
> …for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure AO3 has an explicit enough rating for this chapter... kink warning, gay angst warning, dubcon, lots of smut warning... dear god, you've been warned!
> 
>    
> I listened to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails a lot while writing this chapter.

 

 

Hunk hadn’t been kidding when he’d said the upcoming week’s assignments were going to be rough. Lance grumbled and leaned over his notes more intently, trying to force his brain to focus but it was no use. He couldn’t get the beautiful, mysterious stranger who had made his body sing off his mind. Even with the threat of impending exams, he struggled to apply himself to his school work. His mind insisted on wandering back to a dimly lit room in the back of a club, where his body was pressed against plush cushions and soft, lustrous hair tickled his skin. 

Lance wondered how soon he go back without looking desperate. What nights was the guy even there? And how often could he risk sneaking out? He chewed on his pencil and mulled over his dilemma instead of doing the homework spread across his desk. He settled on a week. He’d go back the following Saturday. Glancing at his calendar only reminded him of the daunting week ahead. He sighed, mentally counting.

_Five more days…_

 

His leg bounced anxiously in class. He watching his instructors lips move but no meaning made it to his brain. He had to go back to the club. He needed to see that man again, needed him to touch his body, kiss his flesh. Lance squeezed his hand into a fist under his desk just thinking about it. He’d happily lay down on that couch, and let the man do whatever he wanted to his- The instructor raised his voice to emphasize some point that Lance had completely missed, snapping him out of his fantasy. He groaned in annoyance and crossed his legs under his desk, realizing he’d made himself hard in the middle of class again. He pulled his jacket over his lap and slumped in his seat, red-eared and hoping no one around him noticed. 

_Four more days..._

 

Lance took his pent-up frustration to the shower, cranking the water up hot and stroking himself slowly, channeling the memory of the man’s lips sealed tightly around him. He rested his forearm against the wall and pressed his face into it, quietly gasping for breath through the thick steam when he came. He slumped forward against the shower wall and let his arm hang limply at his side. It wasn’t enough. 

_Three more days…_

 

Lance crashed the simulator again. That, plus the two other times earlier in the week, earned him an after-class rebuking from Iverson. He stared into empty space while his instructor went off on him, conjuring up images of flowing, pearly hair and supple lips. 

“Is this a game to you, son?” Iverson bellowed. Lance realized a smile had crept over his lips as his thoughts had carried him away.

“No, sir!” Lance made a serious face to appease his instructor and counted down the days.

_Two… Two more days…_

 

Lance let his forehead fall against his desk with a thunk, certain he’d failed the exam he’d just taken. His dick had been throbbing impatiently the entire time.

_One. More. Day._

 

Lance snapped awake and sat up quickly, eyes wide with excitement like a kid on Christmas morning. Saturday had finally arrived.

_TONIGHT!!!_

He stretched his lanky arms over his head, celebrating the fact that he’d survived his god-awful week. He was in the home stretch. Lance sighed dreamily. He could almost taste the man’s lips.

_Just gotta pass the time today..._

 

That proved to be nearly as hard as getting through the week had been. The hours ticked by slowly, and Lance fidgeted wherever he sat, unable to shake his growing anxiety that something was going to go wrong. He managed to get a little bit of homework done as well as play some mindless video games, checking every so often that his fake ID was tucked safely in his wallet and taking breaks to pick through his wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit for the evening. He kept changing his mind, laying out different combinations of shirts and pants next to his oversized black hoodie and deliberating. A ping from his phone pulled him away from fretting over his clothes.

Pidge: Poker in the common room at 7  
Pidge: Prepare to lose all your $$  
Lance: you’re on squirt!  
Pidge: $$$ Say that to me when you’re broke $$$

Lance chuckled. He enjoyed Pidge’s banter and was grateful for the distraction. He didn’t need to pick out a new outfit for the seventh time.

He pulled on the black t-shirt he’d settled on and spent extra time primping himself, carefully styling his hair, smoothing out his eyebrows, and shooting himself encouraging finger guns in the mirror. He even used some musky body spray he’d gotten a free sample of. He wanted to look and feel his best for a certain someone he was hoping to meet later that night. He patted his wallet with his safely secured ID and grabbed his sneaking-out hoodie, prepared to leave for the night’s escapades directly from the card game.

 

“What the _fuck_ is that smell?” Pidge wrinkled her nose shortly after Lance walked into the common room. She reeled away from him as he got closer.

“What? It’s a new cologne I’m trying out,” Lance said defensively. “Here Keith, smell this. Tell me if it’s seductive.” He shoved his wrist under Keith’s nose.

“GET YOUR ARM OUT OF MY FACE!” Keith recoiled. “God, you smell like a frat house!”

“I think you put too much on, Lance,” Hunk said, clasping his hands over his nose and looking sick.

“You’re not playing with us while you stink like that,” Pidge insisted.

“I didn’t think it was that bad...” Lance frowned at his failed attempt to smell sexy.

“IT’S BAD!” His three friends yelled at him while clutching their noses.

“Dude, you STINK!” Pidge cried.

“Yeah, you stink, McClain!” A bandwagoning voice yelled from across the common room where another group of students were gathered, though Lance seriously doubted his odor reached that far. 

“PUNGENTLY!” Pidge added.

“Ugh, okay fine,” Lance muttered and sulked off with a mildly bruised ego to go un-stink himself, accepting that the body spray had been a mistake. He supposed he didn’t have to go to such lengths. It wasn’t like he’d needed to last time. He wondered why he was trying so hard.

 

Lance wandered back into the common room later, smelling much less offensive. He saw his friends’ noses twitch as he sat down, checking that noxious aroma was really gone. They issued no complaints, and Lance was ready to put the ordeal behind him. At least it had saved him from embarrassing himself in front of a certain someone and had given him the opportunity to switch out his shirt again. Blue was a better choice. Matched his eyes. 

Lance settled in at the table with his friends, ready to kill the final hours with a few rounds of poker. But, just like everything else that week, Lance struggled to focus on the game. Even though he’d set an alarm so he wouldn’t miss his bus, he kept anxiously checking the time on his phone and wiggling his foot under the table. 

“Dude, you’re barely paying attention,” Pidge complained. “It’s not fun taking all your money when you’re not even trying.” She collected the pot while Hunk and Keith lamented another loss.

“Seriously, what’s been with you this week?” Hunk asked.

Lance shrugged. “Got stuff on my mind, I guess.” He glanced at his phone again. Hunk’s concerned eyes lingered on his friend a moment longer before the next round was dealt.

 

The second the hour ticked over to 10pm, Lance leapt out of his chair, silencing his alarm almost immediately. He’d been staring at his phone waiting for it. 

“Well, gentlemen, Pidge, it’s been fun, but I gotta get going. I have other plans,” he informed them with a twitch of his eyebrows.

“Now? With who?” Keith said suspiciously, looking around the group. All the usual suspects were present. Hunk and Pidge looked confused too. 

“I have a date!” Lance announced. “Aw Keith, did you think that cologne was for you?” He teased with a smarmy grin. 

Keith shot him a glare. “Curfew’s in an hour,” he reminded him.

“Are you sneaking out again? They’ve been really clamping down on security,” Hunk sounded worried.

“Yeah, since _someone_ left evidence of being out after-hours last week,” Keith said, eyeing Lance.

“That wasn’t me!” Lance insisted. “I’m a pro at this.”

“Still, maybe you shouldn’t...” Hunk tried to suggest.

“Relax, guys. I know what I’m doing,” Lance waved his hand confidently.

“Kind of late for a date. Sounds more like a booty call,” Pidge made her observation rather boredly as she shuffled the deck. Keith snorted.

“ _It’s not a booty call!_ ” Lance whipped around and nearly shouted.

“If you say so, Lance,” Keith said, smirking that they’d struck a nerve.

Lance grit his teeth. “Ugh, whatever. I’m outta here.” He tossed his hoodie over his shoulder and stalked out. “Don’t wait up for me, Keith.”

“As if I would!” Keith's flustered voice spat after him.

 

 

Lance’s mind buzzed nervously on the bus. What if he wasn’t able to get into the club? What if the guy wasn’t there? Or what if he didn’t want to see him again… Lance’s stomach lurched at his last thought. He knew what what he was doing was a little crazy, but he had to at least try to find that man again.

_Who is he…_

_I gotta find out his name at least…_

 

Lance arrived at the club earlier than he had the previous week. He used the same ‘druid’ password on the guards, and they’d given him no trouble, pushing open the dark door with the glowing logo and granting him passage. He pulled off his dark hoodie and straightened his shirt in the entryway before making his way along the narrow hallway with more confidence this time. He descended the steep stairs into the purple-hue and haze of the club. 

Excitement was rising in Lance's chest as he entered the main room, but he stopped a few paces in when he realized that he didn’t really have a plan. His face dropped. Yes, he’d gotten inside, but he had no idea how to find the long-haired man again, especially without knowing his name. The man had said something about it being his club, but it wasn’t much of a lead to follow.

_Well, if I can't find him, at least there’s plenty of other people to hook-up with..._

Lance tried to lighten his mood by glancing over the thick crowd filling the cavernous space, looking for backup candidates. He was disappointed to see it wasn’t exactly the sea of attractive young men that he remembered. It was less hot singles and more creepy old dudes. Even if the sexual energy was palpable, Lance didn’t see anyone that inspired him to be into it. He knew who he was there to see. No one else would do.

Lance noticed some sketchy-looking characters giving him the eye and got the feeling that it was best not to linger in one spot for too long. He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. He tried not to make eye contact with the drunk middle-aged guy standing next to him who seemed to have taken a liking to him while he waited.

“Hey, boy. How ‘bout you give daddy some lovin’ tonight,” the guy slurred loudly in Lance’s face, too drunk to control his volume. The invitation was accompanied by a very friendly ass grab.

“Uhhh… I’m looking for someone,” Lance declined, pulling away. The guy didn’t take the hint and kept pressing Lance for a variety of sex acts, some of which Lance had never heard of, and rubbing his hand up Lance’s back. 

_Ugh… Creeper..._

Lance cringed at the unsolicited contact. Thankfully, his drink arrived quickly. He grabbed it and and bolted from the bar. He dodged several other groping advances as he skirted the edge of the dance floor and ignored a few catcalls on his way across the room. The club was a hell of a lot seedier than he remembered.

_Jesus... Is this what dudes are like??_

_No wonder it’s so hard to hook up with chicks..._

He hugged the wall, leery of anyone encroaching on his personal space, and made his way towards the hallway he’d been dragged down the previous week. It was cordoned off by a black, velvet rope. He peered past it down the corridor, and there it was: the dark door with a glowing triple-dagger symbol, just like the one outside. Adrenaline surged in Lance’s veins. Was he there, on the other side of that door? Lance was determined to find out. He casually leaned against the wall next to the hallway, shifted his eyes from side to side to make sure no one was watching, and slipped behind the barrier.

He reached the door only to discover that there was no doorknob.

_The hell…?_

He leaned against it and pushed.

It didn’t budge.

He set his drink down and tried again, putting his shoulder into it. Still no luck. There was what looked to be an access pad on the wall to the side of the door.

_Shit..._

Lance cursed under his breath. He furrowed his brow and stared at the door that was denying him access to his every want, trying to figure out what to do next. He reached his up and held his breath, about to knock.

“What do you think you’re doing,” a voice that clearly new _exactly_ what he was doing said behind him.

Lance’s first instinct was to whip around and feign innocence like a kid who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“I- uh...” he stammered with his hands half-raised in surrender.

But that silky voice… His eyes fell on long strands of blindingly white hair, a crooked smile, and arms that were folded over a body clad in tight black clothing with one hip kicked out to the side. Lance’s mouth went dry. It was him.

“H-Hey…” Lance cleared his throat nervously. 

“Looking for someone, are we?” The man cocked his head with a smirk.

“Uh… yeah...” Lance gingerly smiled back.

The man tossed his hair over one shoulder with a satisfied smile. “I knew you’d be back,” he said then floated past Lance and pressed his hand to the wall next to the door. It slid open with a hiss of air. 

“They _always_ come back,” he said with the slow, deliberate cadence that had Lance hooked and gestured for him to come inside.

Lance stepped into the shadowy room and squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The door snapped shut behind him with an startling echo, causing him to suck in a breath. Lance would have thought he was alone in the silent room but for the hot breath hitting the back of his neck. Lance stood still, breathing shallowly, waiting for the man to make his move. A tongue traced up the side of his neck a moment later and hands tightly clutched his hips, pulling him closer. Lance breathed out a low moan, dropping his hoodie where he stood, and leaned against the body behind him as the man sucked his flesh. He reached up and helped himself to a handful of impossibly iridescent hair. It was just soft as he remembered. Fingers dragged up the edges of Lance’s torso, pulling up the shirt he’d spent hours needlessly deliberating over with them. The man stepped back and lifted the shirt off over Lance’s head. Lance inwardly grinned at how easily it was happening. He was in heaven.

The man’s flat boots echoed against the floor as he stepped slowly towards the couch, Lance’s shirt dangling off one of his fingers. He looked over his shoulder at Lance and let the shirt drop to the floor. He sat, crossing his legs, and splayed his arms wide along the back of the half-sofa, contemplating the boy before him. 

Lance watched the man’s eyes snake up and down his body. He swallowed, unconsciously turning his shoulders in. He’d never felt so self-conscious or at such a loss for words in his life. Lance felt he could spin decent game and thought he usually managed to come off pretty smooth, but the man in front of him left him feeling totally out of his depth. It both excited and terrified him.

“You’re eager.” The man’s eyes lingered over the bulge at Lance’s crotch. 

Lance smiled shyly, hoping it was a good thing. 

“But first…” The man turned his attention to the table which was set similarly, with an expensive-looking bottle of alcohol, two glasses, and this time, ice. The man smirked at Lance, who was still rooted where he stood, too unsure to move.

“Lance, was it?” He asked, glancing up as he poured.

Lance nodded.

“Join me, please,” the man commanded with a polite facade.

Lance was compelled forward and happily took a seat next to the beautiful creature that had tortured his dreams and rocked his fantasies for the past week.

“I- I didn’t get your name last time…” Lance said awkwardly as he sat down.

The man peered at him out of the corner of his eye, an amused smile creeping over his lips, but didn’t respond. He continued filling their glasses. 

“Drink,” he said, holding up a glass for Lance to take. Lance did as he was told. They drank in silence. Lance finished his drink quickly, hoping the alcohol would help his awkwardness dissipate. The man refilled Lance’s glass and sat back in the shoulder of the lounger, propping his head up with an index finger placed just above his temple, watching Lance intently. Lance didn’t know what to do. He wanted him to come closer, but didn’t know how to move things along.

“So, um…” 

“Yes…?” The man said expectantly. 

“That thing we did last time…” Lance said awkwardly.

“Mmhmmmm?” The man smirked, dragging out the syllable, his piercing gaze never leaving Lance.

Lance got the feeling the man was going to make him ask for it. He shifted nervously. “Uh, well… maybe we could, uh... do that again?”

_OH MY GOD, THAT WAS THE LEAST SMOOTH THING TO EVER COME OUT OF MY MOUTH!_

_PLEASE KILL ME NOW!!_

Lance inwardly cringed, but the man didn’t seem fazed. He was amused, if anything.

“Mm, you rather enjoyed having my mouth on you, didn’t you,” he said with a roll of his lips.

Lance stifled a squeak. The man leaned forward and crept across the couch towards him. Lance’s eyes grew wide.

“You’d like to feel that again, wouldn’t you,” he said in a sultry, low voice, silver hair scraping over Lance’s thighs as he moved closer.

Lance tried to speak but couldn’t find his words. He nodded vigorously instead.

“Well, Lance.” Fingertips softly caressed his face. Lance’s eyes flitted halfway shut. He stared at the man’s lips. They stopped an inch away from his own. “You’re not getting my mouth tonight.” The man’s spiteful whisper was close enough that his breath fell teasingly onto Lance’s lips.

Lance let out a disappointed whimper. He couldn’t help the confused and let-down look on his face. He’d been looking forward to this all week.

“There’s no need to make that face,” the man smiled, stroking Lance’s cheek. “I’ll make you feel just as good using _only my hands_ ,” he punctuated the last three words. 

Lance’s disappointment faded. He liked the sound of that. He didn’t care how this man did it, he wanted to feel _good_.

The man brushed his thumb over Lance’s lips then pushed it into his mouth, dragging it out along his tongue and pulling his lower lip down with it. His thumb came to rest on Lance’s chin, tilting his head up.

“You get _one_ kiss tonight, Lance,” the man informed him. 

Lance’s heart jumped.

_Just one?? Better make it coun-_

A forceful kiss met his lips before he had too much time to think about it, the man’s tongue plunging deep into his mouth as Lance was pushed down onto the couch. Lance applied pressure to the man’s shoulders and got him to pull back a bit and kiss him a little slower, a little less lustfully. Lance melted with the gentle glides of his tongue.

_Oh my god… we are totally making out on a couch right now…_

He immediately berated himself the juvenile thought. It wasn’t some silly high school make-out; the stakes were so much higher. Lance wanted to stretch his one kiss out for hours, but there was a nagging in his groin that needed to be addressed. As if he could read Lance’s mind, the man positioned a thigh between his legs and gripped him through his jeans, causing Lance to moan into the man’s mouth.

_Finally…_

Lance got everything he could out of the kiss before it ended, following the man’s head up as he pulled away. Hands slid along his length as their lips parted. He pushed his hips into the man’s grasp, face contorting at the promise of release that his body had been aching for all week.

The man tugged roughly at his pants and boxers. Lance wriggled to help him get them off. They were pulled down past his knees, to his ankles, then stripped off entirely, and dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Lance was stark naked, fully exposed, and entirely willing.

The man leaned forward, his hair spilling onto Lance’s chest, and gripped his cock. He looped his thumb over the head to slicken his grip with droplets of precum. Lance was panting in no time. He stared at the man as the skillful hand worked and tentatively reached up to brush the man’s hair back from his face. His intense gaze softened ever so slightly at the touch, and they held eye contact for a few breathless moments, Lance’s mouth dropping open a littler wider with each stroke. Lance didn’t even know the man’s name, but it was strangely... intimate.

The man broke the eye contact abruptly. He sat back and pulled Lance by the arm into his lap, back to his chest. The same hot breath met the nape of Lance’s neck as deft fingers dragged up his thighs. The man wrapped Lance in a firm grip and flicked his wrist quickly.

“Ah-! Yes-!” Lance cried out. He thrust his hips into the hand, his ass bumping against the man’s cock, hard and straining beneath the stretched fabric of his pants. The man fumbled behind him to release his cock from its confines and pressed it between Lance’s ass cheeks. Lance grinded against it, feeling its size, while the man resumed stroking him. For a fleeting moment, Lance imagined that cock inside him, pushing him to orgasmic depths he’d only dreamed existed. 

_Oh no… that’s really gay…_

Lance panicked at the notion his brain had involuntarily conjured up, but his breath hitched. The thought of this man deep inside him brought him to the edge. He cursed at himself; He was going to come so quickly again.

A fraction of a second before Lance was going to finish, the man dropped his hands from Lance’s body.

“No- I was about to-” Lance grunted at his stunted orgasm, pushing his hips into the frustratingly frictionless air. The man’s hands slowly wrapped around him again, stroking at an easy pace. He gradually ramped up until Lance’s hips were bucking again. Lance whimpered. He was so close. He rested against the man’s body, back arching, hips shaking, approaching the moment of euphoria... and the man stopped again.

Lance’s breath stuttered. He looked over his shoulder, worried something was wrong and was met with a knowing smile.

“You’re doing that on purpose…” Lance panted as he caught on.

“Aren’t you astute,” the man said, running one finger up Lance’s length. Lance shivered in his heightened state. The man had made him spell it out before, maybe he had to do it again.

“I wanna come…” Lance whispered shyly, nuzzling the man’s neck.

“I can see that,” the man said, flicking his thumb over Lance’s sensitive head.

“Ah- Make me come,” Lance pleaded and rested his head against the man’s cheek.

“You can come when you’ve earned it,” the man growled harshly and pushed Lance forward onto his hands and knees on the floor. Lance heard the shifting of fabric and turned around to see the man stroking himself, front and center. 

Lance swallowed and carefully approached. “How do you want me to… with my hands or…” he asked, not sure if the hands-only rule applied to him too.

“Lie down on the floor,” was the instruction he received. Lance leaned back on his elbows and was pushed the rest of the way down by the man’s leather boot until he was flat on his back against the cold ground. Lance’s eyes flitted from the boot against his chest to the man’s face.

_This is really hot…_

The man straddled his chest and loosened his garments further, freeing his cock completely. He pushed forward and traced it over Lance’s face, until the head found his lips. Lance wasn’t sure what was coming next but was more than along for the ride. Seconds later, the man’s hips were over his face, a cock being thrust hard into his mouth. 

_WHOA... fuck..._

He squirmed beneath the man, scrunching his knees up, trying to find a comfortable angle, but his head had nowhere to move against the hard, unyielding floor. 

The man leaned his elbows against the floor and mercilessly fucked Lance’s face. Lance gripped the edges of the man’s knees and tried not to gag, his vision blurring as his eyes watered. The man’s rhythm slowed as he paused for breath.

“Deeper,” he hissed urgently, pulling Lance’s head off the floor until the boy was propped on the backs of his elbows. His cock hit the back of Lance’s throat, and the man moaned, having found the angle and depth that he wanted.

_Don’t choke… Don’t choke…_

Lance breathed steadily through his nose, determined to do better than last time and to- as the man had said- earn his turn. He prepared himself, expecting the man to come at any moment, but the man stopped and slowly dragged his cock out of Lance’s mouth, strands of saliva trailing and then snapping as he pulled away.

“Turn over,” the man said flatly. 

Lance's eyes widened, but he did as the man said. His belly retracted as it hit the cold floor. He jolted as a hand pressed against his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He felt the man's cock slide between his ass cheeks and brush against his hole.

_Oh my god… He's gonna fuck me…_

Lance’s cheeks flushed. Even if he’d previously considered getting his ass fucked to be a little too on the gay side, his body was proving more honest than his mind. Lance wasn't ready to admit to himself that he wanted it. He braced himself and waited with nervous anticipation, deciding he’d deal with the emotional fallout later, but the cock slid upwards, foregoing penetration. The man grasped Lance's ass cheeks, pushing them together around his cock, and began thrusting between them. Lance blinked in surprise.

_Is he seriously... TIT FUCKING my ass right now??_

_What the FUCK??_

Lance didn’t even know that was a thing. He almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous it was, but he could feel the man’s weight above him, pressing him into the floor, hear his breaths falling raggedly, feel his girth rocking between his cheeks... Lance’s body jerked forward with each kick of the man’s hips. It was almost like they were fucking. Lance’s eyelids drooped as he realized he was actually kind of into it. He popped his ass up slightly, squeezing his ass cheeks in time to the man’s thrusts, and rubbed his cock against the cold floor, desperate for any shred of friction.

_Shit… I... I want him to fuck me..._

He couldn’t deny it anymore, not with the man on top of him like that, making his body ache for it. The man gripped Lance’s ass tighter and landed a resounding, open-palm slap on one of his cheeks. Lance’s body jolted with a breathy gasp. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow and groaned, too overwhelmed to do anything more.

_ay dios… please fuck me…_

Lance thought it but wasn’t brave enough to say it out loud. Nails dug into his flesh as each of the man’s breaths fell with a trailing moan. Lance braced himself against the floor as the thrusts grew in vigor. The man groaned loudly behind him, and something hot and wet dripped onto his low back not long after. The man’s thrusts dampened. He cupped Lance’s ass a few more times, dragging a heavy thumb over Lance’s soft flesh, then Lance felt the weight behind him vacate. He rolled over onto his elbows to see the man sitting back on his heels and running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Did I earn it?” Lance asked between heavy breaths, ignoring the cum trickling down his ass crack. The man looked at him with dazed confusion for a moment. 

“Mmm,” he mused with a smile and stood to pull his pants up. He sat on the couch and looked at Lance who was still propped on his elbows on the floor, dick screaming hard, eagerly awaiting an answer. “I suppose you did,” he said with a twist of his lips.

Lance’s heart sang. He crawled to his knees, waiting for instructions.

“Clean up. Then come back to my lap,” the man said, tossing him a rag from the table. Lance unceremoniously wiped off then approached the couch. He turned around, tossing a questioning look over his shoulder, making sure it was what the man wanted. 

“Like before,” the man nodded reassuringly. Lance sat and spread his knees wide on either side of the man’s thighs. He sighed as he felt the vice-like grip on his cock again and leaned back against the man’s chest, letting his head fall back over one of his shoulders. Lance was close in no time, moaning into the man’s neck, hips pulsing, beyond ready for his sweet, earned release.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” Lance whispered.

The man pinched the head of Lance’s cock a split-second before his body pulled tight. Lance cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“What the fuck?!” He cried in shock, not sure what had just happened. He’d been about to come, and then suddenly, hadn’t been able to.

“What did you-” He heard a satisfied chuckle come from the man, who started stroking him once more only to cut him off again thirty seconds later.

“You’re still teasing me,” Lance whined as he understood what was going on.

“ _Beg_ for it,” the man enunciated into his ear, stroking him at a teasingly slow pace.

“Ah- Let me-” Lance breathed. The man stroked a tad faster.

“ _Let me-_ ” Lance repeated, desperation mounting.

“Let you what,” the man spat each word slowly, moving his wrist a tick below what Lance needed.

“Let me… Let me come…”

“ _Let me come..._ ”

“Do you want to, Lance?” The man growled lowly into his ear. 

“ _YES!! YES! LET ME COME..._ ”

“ _LET ME COME..._ ”

“ _OH GOD, JUST LET ME COME..._ ”

Lance was at his wits end. He tangled his fingers in the silver-white strands that flowed around him and breathed the phrase with each stroke, back painfully arching, lungs gasping, hips shooting upwards of their own accord, body screaming from head to toe for release, until the teasing hand finally yielded.

“ _LET ME- C-CO- nggghhhh!_ ”

Lance choked on his words and heard his cries echo in the small room as he experienced the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life. If he’d seen god last time, this time he saw god, the universe, and something beyond it turn inside out and sideways. He rode the wave of euphoria, his world splitting apart at the seams, fully at the mercy of the man’s unrelenting hand, until the everything faded to black.

 

 

Lance didn’t remember lying down, but when he came to, he was horizontal, his face resting gently against the plush cushion of the couch. His shirt had been cast over his hips in some attempt at modesty. He sat up groggily, body weak from gratification.

The man stood looking down at him with a hand on one hip and a satisfied grin on his face. He turned, hair swooshing dramatically, and headed for the same door he’d disappeared through the last time.

“Wait!” Lance called. The man stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “Y- Your name…” Lance stammered in his dazed state.

The man smirked. “Goodnight, Lance.” With a hiss and slam of the air-locked door, he was gone.

“Heh…” Lance grinned to himself in the darkness. “He’s good at this.” 

Lance took the man’s evasive tactics as a challenge. In that moment, it became his mission to learn as much about that Adonis as he could. He was going to unravel the mystery around him, one delicate silver strand at a time. He grabbed the bottle of alcohol on the table and helped himself to a generous swig to seal his resolve. Excitement rose in his chest as his competitive nature rallied. He’d been challenged to game, and Lance was ready to play. He wasn’t just going to find out that man’s name, he was going to earn it.

 

 

Lance crept through the grounds of the Garrison, dodging the night patrol on duty. There were more of them on duty than usual, just as Hunk had warned him. Sneaking back in while drunk was an added challenge.

_Whatever, it was sooooo worth it even if I get caught..._

He heaved a sigh of relief when he reached the gate outside the dorms. Unfortunately, it was unexpectedly locked, probably due to the heightened security. Lance cursed as he realized he couldn’t swipe his keycard without there being a record of it. He needed someone to open it from the inside.

Hunk, ever the heavy sleeper, didn’t respond to his texts. Pidge sent back a stream of HAHAHAHAs at Lance being locked out but said she was on her way. 

Lance: what is taking so long??  
Pidge: My hallway’s full of monitors. Sending someone else.  
Pidge: He’s not very happy about it…  
Lance: OMG  
Lance: YOU ARE NOT SENDING KEITH  
Lance: PIDGE!  
Pidge: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance waited in the shadows, keeping an eye out for night patrol. Eventually he heard the gate click and crack open an inch.

“Lance? Where are you?” Keith’s annoyance came through loud and clear in his whisper.

“Hey, mullet! Did you miss me?” Lance whispered loudly when his unamused friend poked his head through the gate.

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed the gate open. “What the hell? Are you drunk??” He whispered loudly as Lance stumbled inside.

“Heh. Maybe a little,” Lance laughed loudly.

“Shh! I swear, if I get busted for this because of you!” Keith warned and closed the gate quietly.

They crept across the yard to their building in silence.

“How was the booty call?” Keith asked with a somewhat begrudging tone once they were inside.

“Shut up, that’s not what it was,” Lance said testily, as he peered down a hallway for night guards.

It was clear, and they hurried to their own hallway where at least they’d have the excuse of using the bathroom if they got caught.

“Phew…” Lance sighed as they reached their doors. “Thanks for getting me back in. I owe you one.” He noticed Keith was staring at him with his mouth hanging slightly open.

“What's up, Keith? Can’t get enough of these blue eyes? This flawless complexion?” Lance teased, stepping closer to Keith. Given the success of his night, he felt cocky enough to seduce anybody. “Or maybe you want me to kiss you good night?” He leaned towards his friend with a smug grin.

One of Keith’s eyebrows twitched upwards into an expression that could not have been interpreted as anything other than ‘are-you-fucking-serious?’ He opened his door, stepped inside, then turned back to face Lance. 

“You have a really gross hickey on your neck,” he spat and slammed his door in Lance’s face. Lance stepped back in surprise and touched the spot where the man’s mouth had met his neck. A smirk broke over his face.

“Aw, Keith, you jealous?” Lance chuckled through the closed door. All he got in response was a thud, which was probably Keith’s foot connecting with the door. “Don’t worry, you’ll get some one day,” he teased.

Lance let himself into his room with a satisfied grin. That beautiful man had marked him. _And_ it had made Keith jealous. His drunk, sleepy mind wasn’t working well, but there was some phrase about about killing birds with stones that he couldn’t quite remember. Lance crawled into his bed feeling like a god. 

Desired. Envied. Indestructible.

  
 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended on a high note for Lance, but how long will that high last? He may be getting his physical needs met, but what of his heart? After the high comes the fall, and Lance is going to fall hard.
> 
> Also LOL Lance got hotdogged but AO3 didn't have a tag for that. ^^''
> 
> I'm trying to capture dumb, teenage Lance...  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of... all of that. It was quite a chapter >_>
> 
> The promised HOT ART is here!  
> [ Let Me Come SFW ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162023833904/sfw-version-of-a-commission-from-alluraw-one-of)From @alluraw on Tumblr/@_alluraw on Twitter. An EXCELLENT Lotor follow!!  
> [ Let Me Come NSFW!! ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162110929239/and-the-nsfw-version-from-alluraw-lance) o///o  
> [ On the Edge ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162690402369/jaspurrlock-lotorlance-commission-for-the)nsfw!! Commission from one of my favorite artists, the incredibly talented jaspurrlock! Beyond excited to be able to commission them!  
>   
> Tumblr: @enjayas Twitter: @enjayas_writes


	3. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets horny.  
> Lance gets sad.  
> Lance gets the feels and tries something crazy.  
> Let's find out how that goes for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The Sexual Awakening of Lance McClain
> 
> This chapter was a _monster_ to edit, like holy shit.. SO MUCH happens! Losing four days to an anime convention really set my schedule back, but it's done now and I'm happy to finally get this update out! I hope you are ready!!  >_>

  
 

Lance went back to Empire G again and again, week after week, each time coming home with some new kink to look up on the internet. So far, he’d found out what edging, frotting, and thigh fucking were, among other things. He’d also stumbled upon some other, far more intimidating stuff while crawling through dark corners of the internet and wondered with a touch of fear what the man had in store for him next. 

During his most recent visit, Lance had seriously thought the guy was trying to kill him only to later discover what breath play was. He’d finally worked up the courage to search for it online and was nearly an hour into scrolling into through articles and videos delineating how to, as safely as possible, constrict your partner’s windpipe and when to release. His eyes were wide as he read every word. He clutched his own throat, remembering where the man had gripped him, cutting off his air supply mid-handjob. 

“It’s going to feel _especially_ good,” the man had crooned to him calmly while Lance had panicked and fought for air. He’d desperately tried to pull the hand away from his throat, his body pulling tight in panic, but the man was stronger and had him pinned. The edges of Lance’s vision had started to fade and he’d nearly passed out, but when the hand finally released, allowing oxygen to race back into his lungs, he’d come harder than ever, crying out and gasping for air.

The experience had left Lance completely overwhelmed. The man had comforted him while he'd sobbed, holding his face to his chest and uttering soft praises that had a hypnotic, calming effect until Lance had regained control of himself.

“Shh, you did well.” Lance shivered remembering the whisper and soft fingers that had traced down his face as he clung to the man. 

He swallowed and dropped his hand from his throat. It had felt good in the end, _really good_ , just as the man had promised, but Lance was still wary. Being nearly choked to death had been nothing short of terrifying. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to repeat, though he supposed it might be different if he knew about it in advance. On the other hand, he had to admit that part of the fun was never knowing what was coming next. Lance mulled over his thoughts as he closed all the tabs he had open and wiped his browser history twice just to be sure. 

_He sure keeps outdoing himself…_

He slouched at his desk and stared blankly at his desktop. His mind involuntarily flitted back to when the man’s cock had been positioned between his ass cheeks and he’d caught himself _wanting_ to be fucked. He sunk lower in his chair and slid a hand over his eyes in distress, wishing the thought would stop crossing his mind. He forced it away and climbed into bed, telling himself once again that is was just a heat of the moment thing. He almost believed it too - except that he kept wanting it.

_God damn it..._

Lance pressed a pillow over his face. He didn’t want to be thinking about it, but some of the things that man had done to him had so closely resembled sex that he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like. He groaned into his pillow, thinking about how close their hips had been when the man had pressed their lengths together and stroked, Lance’s legs spread wide and ultimately wrapping around the man’s hips to hold him closer. They’d both rocked into the man’s firm grip, grinding their shafts against one another. Lance remembered how they’d panted together... 

_Fuck..._

He pulled the pillow off his face and slipped a hand into his boxers, dwelling on the memories having triggered its natural reaction.

Lance’s hand moved. He’d wanted the man to fuck him even more the week after; it was somehow easier to admit when he was already turned on. He’d been on his back on the couch, completely naked, and the man, fully clothed like always but for his unbuttoned pants, had held Lance’s legs together and turned them to one side then reached for a bottle of lube. Lance had been certain that was going to be it, that they were going to fuck. 

Lance drew in a sharp breath. He pulled his boxers down around himself and moved his hand faster, remembering how the man had pushed his slickened cock between his upper thighs then slowly dragged his hips back, repeating the movement and gradually increasing the pace, waves of hair flowing in the wake of his movements and face softening with each kick of his hips. It had been so unmistakably sex-like, and Lance had had a full view of it that he nearly yelled “Just fuck me already!” He’d bitten his tongue again only to be flipped over onto his hands and knees and told in a firm whisper to keep his legs together. The man’s cock had rubbed between his thighs from behind. 

Lance pumped hard on himself remembering the man’s hips slapping against the backs of his thighs while one of his hands dragged roughly down his back, the other reaching around to jerk him off. It had been exactly like sex but for the cock gliding between his thighs instead of inside of him. Lance stifled a groan and tightened his grip. At peak arousal he didn't give a shit how gay it was, his mind altered the memory and put the man’s cock inside him. He reached a long arm around his leg and slipped a finger inside himself for the first time. He cursed under his breath as a wave of adrenaline crashed over him. He came not long after, more from the taboo of it than stimulation, stroking and fingering himself through every last wave of his orgasm. 

A tinge of regret crept over him as his arousal faded. He’d just jerked off to the thought of getting fucked by another dude. Even if it was his beautiful silver-haired stranger, he could only imagine the field day the Garrison rumor mill would have if that ever got out. 

_Ugh, I’m not gay. I like girls too…_

Lance insisted it to himself as he wiped puddles of cum off his stomach. It was a nice fantasy, but he wasn’t ready to deal with the implications yet. He turned onto his side and settled into his pillow, mentally reviewing the list of facts he’d gathered about his favorite sharp-eyed enigma. 

He’d been sneakily trying to learn things about the mysterious man he snuck off to see every weekend. It was clear that his name was off the table - for now - but Lance had made a game out of seeing what other information he could glean from each visit before they began their usual activities. So far, Lance had figured out that the man’s father was someone important and was definitely involved in some sort of illicit activity. He suspected it was drugs but hadn’t pushed further, saving it for another night. Putting together the puzzle pieces he’d gotten on other occasions, it sounded like the man might be the head of some sort of gang that he’d taken over when his father had either ailed or was otherwise indisposed, perhaps off expanding his empire elsewhere.

And that led Lance’s mind to his favorite memory at Empire G, when he had confirmed his suspicions about the gang.

“So if you head up a gang… I guess that makes me a gangbanger, huh!” Lance had snarked. The man had laughed at that, had tipped his head back and _laughed_. An actual, genuine guffaw, granted they were a few drinks in, but seeing him break his usual composed and cold demeanor had set Lance’s heart ablaze. It was the biggest victory yet. A smiled cracked over Lance’s face remembering how his laugh had echoed.

“Well, I think I’d prefer to keep you away from my gang and all to myself,” the man said with amusement. 

“I'm all yours if you want me, Silver.” Lance had chanced trying out his pet name for the man. It was met with a perplexed look.

“It's how your hair looks in this light, and I need something to call you since you won’t tell me your real name...” Lance had explained with a very flirty pout. It had been well-received, earning him an aggressive kiss.

It was the only possessive exchange they'd ever had. 

_He wants me all to himself..._

It wasn't much, but it was more than enough to make Lance giddy. Even days after the fact, butterflies spawned in his stomach just thinking about it. 

_Shit… I really like this guy…_

Everything after that interaction had been routine. They’d gotten each other off, the man had left, and Lance had been on his way, enjoying another giddy bus ride home and a few dreamy days after, but now he was coming down from that high. His smile waned. He scrunched himself into the fetal position with a groan, replaying the man’s words, his honest laugh, and his low, desirous growl in his mind, a trace of hurt being left in the memories’ wake.

_I don’t even know his name… how can I like him this much..._

Lance’s body was more than sated. His breathing was slow and steady beneath his sheets, but he struggled to fall asleep. He squirmed onto one side and then his other a few minutes later, a growing emptiness panging in his stomach. It felt a lot like… loneliness. And suddenly Lance realized what was bothering him. Girlfriend, boyfriend, it didn’t matter. He wanted someone to hold, someone to love, someone to fill his empty bed. As great as getting regular sex was, all he had was a nameless stranger with whom he exchanged orgasms. It wasn’t ever meant to progress beyond that, right? It was more like… an arrangement, and it was a far cry from the intimacy he craved.

Lance frowned in his dark room at the realization and pounded one of his fists into the mattress with resigned frustration. Having one of his needs met had only revealed another that was likely to be left wanting. He reached for his extra pillow that he sometimes affectionately called ‘Keith’ or whatever crush he’d had before that and hugged it to his chest, imagining his surly dorm mate in his arms, but that stung too.

 _Keith... Another thing that’s definitely never happening..._

Lance squeezed the pillow tighter. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he was only torturing himself, but he imagined being in the arms of his beautiful, nameless stranger, soft hair cascading over his body, long legs tangled together, heartbeats palpable through close flesh. He sighed deeply as his body fell limp. It was so impossible it hurt, but it was the realest thing he had to soothe his aching heart into slumber.

 

 

_I think I can get his name…_

Lance had noticed that he was more willing to admit things to himself when he was really turned on and was hatching a plan.

_If I catch him off-guard at just the right moment..._

“You doing okay there, buddy?” Hunk asked.

“Huh? What?” Lance snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the assignment they were working on. 

“You've been really spaced out lately,” Hunk said with concern.

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, I got some stuff on my mind,” he admitted with a laugh.

Hunk stared at him a little too much like a disappointed parent.

“What? Don’t give me that look,” Lance joked defensively.

“Dude, you got demoted to cargo pilot, and it’s like you don’t even care! What’s up with you?” Hunk continued. Pidge and Keith glanced up at him too.

“Yeah…” Lance frowned and scratched the back of his head. "You're right. I should probably study more." Hunk had a point. He’d definitely let his studies slip since he’d been sneaking out to Empire G to see Silver. He wasn’t even close to catching Keith’s scores anymore but just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I can help you… or something… if you want,” Keith said carefully.

Lance rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He did not want help from Keith of all people.

“Probably can’t stop thinking about his girlfriend,” Pidge said to Hunk. Lance groaned then rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“Hey, yeah! When are we gonna get to meet this lady you sneak off with every weekend?” Hunk grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Keith pretended to have stopped listening but followed the conversation out of the corner of his eye.

Lance sighed. “Sh-,” he winced. “She’s not my girlfriend, okay?” He felt like a coward for not using the right pronoun, but the situation was already too weird to add confronting his sexuality with his friends.

“Ah. I guess that’s the problem then,” Pidge said, again to Hunk. 

“Hey, I’m right here,” Lance said with annoyance.

“I kinda like him better when he’s pining over one person and not hitting on every girl he sees. Less-thirsty Lance is a good look,” she continued talking to Hunk, intentionally furthering her friend’s irritation.

“Uh… HELLO?” Lance waved his arms in protest.

“Yeah, he’s been doing that a lot less lately,” Hunk mused to Pidge.

“GUYS- wait, I have?” Lance said in surprise.

“He has?” Keith added a second later. “I swear he’s been harassing me more than ever!” 

A moment of awkward silence passed. Pidge and Hunks’ eyes switched between their two friends.

“Uh oh, sounds like you’re special,” Hunk teased lightly, elbowing Keith. 

“And it’s only harassment if you don’t want it, Keith!” Lance snarked.

“I _DON’T_ want it!” Keith shouted back.

“Oh my god, Keith. Is it you? ARE YOU THE GIRLFRIEND?” Pidge cried.

“NO!” Keith and Lance shouted at the same time then glared at each other, Keith’s face turning red with anger.

“What the fuck, Pidge,” Lance played it off, but he was starting to get nervous. She was too close to figuring out some things he’d rather keep private. 

“Look. There. Is. No. Girlfriend. Okay? Just... someone I see sometimes. Now let’s get back to work.” Lance intently flipped through his papers as Hunk and Pidge exchanged troubled glances.

 

 

Silver had told him to come on Thursday instead of Saturday that week, something about having business to attend to. That presented a bit of a tricky problem for Lance. He usually left the Garrison before curfew, which was much later on Saturdays, and then snuck back in after. It was going to be much harder sneaking out _after_ curfew on a weeknight. Hunk had tried to talk him out of it for a good twenty minutes, but there was no way Lance was going to miss his weekly trip to Empire G. He stepped out of his room, shutting the door with extra caution. He dodged night patrol as he wound his way through the halls, navigating safely around a few close calls. He’d almost made it to his dorm’s exit when he ran into Shiro at the bottom of a back, usually unoccupied staircase.

“Lance? What are you doing out of your room at this hour?” Shiro asked. 

“Oh, shi-! I uh- left my phone in the common room,” Lance quickly made up an excuse and hid the phone in his hand behind his back. “They putting you on patrol duty now?”

“Ah- no. Starting a new job. I’m on the late shift,” Shiro said holding up a set of keys, but he looked nervous about something. Lance nodded. Students in the Garrison post-graduate program were allowed much more freedom, including no curfew, something Lance was looking forward to next year.

“Cool, well uh, good luck with that,” Lance said and tried to hurry off in the direction of the common room.

“Hold on, I should really escort you so you don’t get in trouble,” Shiro said.

“It’s fine, really. It'll only take a second, and I’m good at sneaking around. You probably don’t wanna be late for your job,” Lance insisted.

Shiro nodded and looked just as happy to end the conversation.

_Phew... That was close…_

_Ugh… but I just lied to Shiro…_

It was one thing to trick an instructor but deceiving someone he respected gave Lance pause. He briefly wondered what the hell he was doing. His grades were slipping, he was lying to his friends, if he wasn’t careful he might be failing out in a couple months. He was gambling his very presence at Galaxy Garrison every time he snuck out after hours. Flagrantly breaking curfew was almost certainly grounds for expulsion.

_I really hope this guy is worth it…_

Sharp eyes, flowing hair, and a bewitching smile flashed in Lance’s mind. One corner of his mouth lifted. 

_Nah, he’s totally worth it!_

Creeping out of his dorm and across the Garrison grounds to the bus stop on a school night proved to be no easy feat, but Lance managed it. Nothing was going to get in his way of seeing Silver. 

_Nothing._

 

 

_All right… Operation Get His Name. Here goes..._

A guard let Lance into the dimly lit back room. They knew him by name at this point. The man was waiting on the couch, legs crossed with one finger resting just above his temple. A smile twisted over his lips at Lance’s arrival. 

“Well, good evening my-” Lance stepped further into the room, and his eyes fell a box of toys on the table with what looked like handcuffs, whips, and a set of rods spilling out the side. He mouth went dry.

_Oh, Jesus… what does he have planned..._

“Hello, Lance,” the man said. “I see you’ve noticed some of my… things.” An eyebrow twitched up with the last word.

Lance swallowed and cleared his throat. “Um… Actually, there’s something I wanted to try.” He got the words out boldly though his tongue felt thick in his mouth.

“Oh? A request?" The man shifted his head with intrigue and rested his chin on his thumb, curled fingers partially eclipsing his lips. "I'm listening."

“Something… different.” Lance eyed the box again warily. His heart was beating fast.

“Different?” The man prompted, cocking his head skeptically. “Perhaps I’ve pushed you too far,” he added with a hint of disappointment.

Lance took a nervous breath. “Let me give you head,” he said genuinely.

The man raised his eyebrows at the suggestion but, otherwise, didn’t move.

“But not like the other times…” Lance continued carefully. “Let- Let _me_ do the work.” 

“You think you’re ready for that?” The man asked dismissively.

“I’d like to try,” Lance said mustering all the confidence he could.

The man scoffed at his audacity. “All right. I’ll humor you,” he sat back, widening his legs slightly, sharp eyes boring into Lance. “But it won’t be good for you if you disappoint.”

Lance wondered what he’d gotten himself into as he stepped forward apprehensively.

_Just stick to the plan… get his name..._

The man’s index finger tapped impatiently against the arm of the couch.

“Well, Lance? I’m waiting,” he said with a mocking twist of his lips. 

“Can you- uh- can you take your shirt off first?”

The man’s finger stopped tapping, and his eyes narrowed. Lance knew he was probably asking too much.

“It’s just, you’ve never… you always keep your clothes on.”

The man’s eyes narrowed more. He leaned forward and Lance expected to be kicked out on the spot, but a moment later the man scooped his shining locks to one side and pulled his tight shirt over his head, shaking his hair out as his head pulled free.

“Better?” He asked with an intimidating smile, letting the dark fabric roll off his fingers to the floor.

_Holy... crow..._

Lance couldn’t speak. He was too busy taking in the man’s muscled and scarred chest, tracing his gaze over defined abs, and snaking his eyes up strong arms. He barely remembered to breathe as he stepped closer and dropped to his knees in front of the man. He stared up at him in awe, unable to decide if the word ‘hot’ or ‘beautiful’ was more apt.

Without thinking reached up and traced a hand down his chest. The man tensed but allowed it. His flesh was warm and smooth but for the textured scars beneath Lance’s fingertips. He trailed his fingers over his stomach to the top of his pants. The man was already hard. Lance traced a thumb over the stretched fabric. His hands fumbled awkwardly as he undid the man’s pants, his cock finally springing free. He glanced up, acutely aware of the overbearing presence before him, breath shallow. An impatient finger tapped on the edge of the sofa again.

_Oh god… I hope this works..._

He took a breath and lapped hungrily at the man’s cock before letting it slide into his mouth, slickening it with saliva, keeping his movements slow and lips tight. He flicked his tongue over the head inside his mouth at the end of each pass, plunging the man deeper into his throat each time. It was much easier being the one in control of the pace.

A slow sigh escaped the man’s lips. Lance peered upwards as he glided up the man’s shaft to see his lips slightly parted, his gaze fixed on him, chest rising and falling heavily.

“You’ve improved,” the man complimented, running an approving hand through Lance’s hair. The edges of Lance’s mouth lifted around the man’s cock.

With his confidence bolstered, Lance got to work, driving his mouth up and down the man’s shaft with a steady rhythm. His well-trained gag reflex let him pause at the base and bob without issue, nose tickling against the white hair at the bottom of the man’s pale stomach. He kept at it until low moans were coming from the man in front of him, his hips rolling gently with Lance’s movements. Lance knew he was close and saw his opportunity. He slowly dragged his lips up and off the man’s cock with a pop. 

“Hey,” Lance whispered, licking up the man’s shaft. “Tell me your name,” he voiced daringly, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. 

The man looked down at him with mild confusion through slitted eyelids. Lance deep-throated him for a few seconds. Another low moan met his ears. The man threw his head back over the sofa and gripped the sides of Lance’s head. Lance pulled off him slowly and caught the tail end of his chest shuddering. Lance climbed into his lap, sitting back on the man’s spread knees and stroking him quickly, keeping him near the edge. He cupped the man’s face.

“Come on, Silver. You can tell me,” Lance leaned his face close and kissed along the man’s jaw. “What’s your name?” He said softly, running his fingers up the back of the man’s head and dragging them through the white strands. 

“You- are playing a- dangerous game-” the man growled, struggling to keep his composure under Lance’s hand, his breath hitching every other word. Lance kissed his parted lips.

“Tell me...” he pleaded against them, flicking his thumb quickly over the man’s head then slowing, waiting for an answer. The man’s eyes squinted shut. He leaned his head back on the edge of the couch again and looked at Lance with something between contempt and near desperation. He rolled his lips between ragged breaths as if he might be about to say something. Lance could see the internal conflict taking place before him.

“Come on,” Lance whispered to himself, maintaining the swift motions of his wrist. He almost had him. "What is your name?"

"L- Lo-" The man’s eyes rolled back in his head. His face softened when his gaze fixed on Lance again. “Lo- or,” his breathy voice hitched. 

What? Lance pulled back, searching the man’s face. Had that been a name?

“Lo- or?” Lance repeated carefully. The man’s eyes flashed open angrily, all shreds of softness gone from his face. A hand was at Lance’s throat in an instant, gripping his jaw painfully hard. He gasped for breath but kept his wrist moving despite the fear that he’d pushed the man too far. 

“ _Lower._ As in lower your head,” the man growled slowly through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring with each breath. “Do NOT try my patience again.”

“O- Okay. I’m sorry,” Lance choked out fearfully. He coughed as the man released his hand.

“Now finish what you started,” he spat furiously and pushed Lance’s head back down roughly, forcing his mouth back onto his cock.

Lance took the man in deep and felt his legs tense beneath him in response. He latched his hands under the man’s thighs and deep-throated him with everything he had. Lance could tell it was coming before the man came, his nails digging painfully into his scalp, his hips pulsing upwards, still aggressively but far less so than on past occasions. The man groaned and held Lance’s head in place. Lance relinquished control and let the man plow into his mouth at will, sealing his lips and swallowing every last drop.

Lance sat back, satisfied with his performance but also fearing the wrath that might be coming for the stunt he’d just pulled. They held eye contact as the man’s breathing slowed. He was slumped on the black lounger and looked flustered, clearly not used to being in a disheveled state while the other person retained their composure.

 _He’s sooooo beautiful… I just wanna know who he is..._ Lance thought with a familiar pang of sadness, disappointed that his plan had failed. 

“That was sneaky,” the man smirked as he collected himself, regaining his regal-like posture. Relief flooded over Lance that he seemed more amused than pissed off. 

“Heh, it almost worked,” the boy grinned cheekily. 

“It seems I’ve taught you well.” The rare praise was music to Lance’s ears and the even rarer kind smile that accompanied it had his heart leaping in his chest.

The man reached out to stroke Lance’s face, his trademark crooked smile playing on his lips. 

“Now what to do with you...” the man said invitingly.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Lance said softly, placing his hand over the man’s against his cheek. “I just wanted to see you.” 

The man’s eyes widened, taken aback by the boy's words. “Well, aren’t you sweet,” he scoffed with soft, almost pitying eyes. His gaze hardened a second later and he pulled his hand from Lance’s face. “But Lance, this is just sex,” he said firmly and without room for negotiation, unblinking eyes holding Lance’s captive.

“I know,” Lance sighed and looked down, not really trying to hide his disappointment.

“ _You’re a TOY_ ,” the man raised his voice and spat the words with disdain. Lance winced at the words as they echoed around him in the small room. He slowly brought his eyes up, face full of longing, to meet the man’s face.

“But I’m _your_ toy,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation. He dropped his hand and considered Lance for a long moment, brow knitted thoughtfully but face otherwise impassive. Lance drank in the man’s essence, memorizing every angle of his bare chest and muscular shoulders, committing the delicate features of his face to memory, feeling the full force of his presence for what he was certain would be the last time.

“I should go…” Lance said and turned to leave.

“We are _not_ finished yet!” 

The command stopped Lance in his tracks halfway to the door. He turned reluctantly and cast a wistful stare at the form on the couch. The man was sitting intently on the edge of the lounger as though he was ready to spring up and stop him from leaving.

“Come here,” the man demanded.

Lance dragged his feet to where he’d been standing before. The man stood up, towering over him.

“Take this off," the man said flatly, tugging at the bottom of Lance’s shirt.

Lance’s shoulders fell slack and his eyes glazed over, but he did as he was told. He dropped his shirt to the floor with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he said despondently as he prepared to go through the motions. But then, a soft kiss was planted on his lips. His body was pulled flush with the man’s. Strong arms wrapped around him as their exposed skin met for the first time. Lance had no idea what was happening, but gentle glides of the man’s tongue and the careful brush of his lips struck him to the core. He tentatively brought his hands to the man’s waist and slid them up the surprisingly soft skin of his back. The man pulled him closer and squeezed him tight. Lance’s eyes were wide and vibrant when the man pulled away. He’d never kissed him like that before. Lance wasn’t sure he still remembered how to breathe.

The man took one of Lance’s hands, rubbing his thumb in slow circles across Lance’s fingers. 

“I think I know what to do with you tonight,” he smiled almost warmly and lifted the boy’s fingers near his face. “Something… different,” he said and softly kissed the back of Lance’s fingers.

Lance felt his heart melting. The man smirked and sat on the couch, pulling Lance by the hand with him. He guided the boy’s body, looping one arm under his head and the around his body, until they lay back-to-chest on the couch. The man gently stroked Lance’s forearm and left a trail of soft kisses up his neck and into his hair. 

“What uh- what are we doing?” Lance asked baffled by the contrasting treatment and wondering if he should be afraid of what was coming next.

The man paused. “I’m making you feel loved,” he said, sounding mildly annoyed at having to spell it out.

Lance’s breath left his body. His face blushed furiously. 

“ _Really??_ ” He squeaked and twisted his head to look into the man’s face.

He chuckled softly and pulled Lance’s face towards his for another gentle kiss. Lance squeezed the man’s arm tightly and moaned into his mouth.

“Don’t get used to it,” the man said when their lips parted. Their faces were too close to see, but Lance thought he could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

“Thank you,” Lance mouthed almost silently. Though he wasn’t sure if it had been heard, the man rested his cheek against Lance’s as if in response and continued tracing his fingers in slow circles down Lance’s forearm. He slid his fingers along the back of Lance’s hand and slowly intertwined their fingers, clasping Lance’s hand in his grip. Lance curled his fingers around the man’s and wanted to never let go. They lay in silence, the man’s thumb stroking up and down the side of Lance’s hand and occasionally planting stray kisses on his cheek, neck, and in his hair as they shifted to get comfortable on the narrow couch.

_Silver…_

Lance thought his heart was going to explode. Silver’s arms were around him. He was able to feel the warmth of his skin, was close enough to hear his slow breaths, pearly hair trailing over both their shoulders…

“How do you always know…” Lance turned onto his back.

“Know what?” The man asked, leaning on his elbow and brushing brown locks to one side of Lance’s forehead.

“Exactly what I need.”

The man just smirked in response.

Lance swallowed. “Hey, Silver…” He dragged his fingers through iridescent strands.

“Mm?” The man leaned into the boy’s hand. 

“I really wanna kiss you again...” Lance whispered.

The man gave a half-smiled and obliged, slipping his tongue into Lance’s open and waiting mouth before their lips met. Lance threw his arms around him and kissed him the way he’d always wanted to: softly, without restraint, and without fear. He fell back sleepily after. He’d been up since early morning for class and the late hour was catching up to him. He curled onto his side again, back pressed against the warm body behind him, and found the man's hand again, interleaving their fingers. 

His plan had failed. He hadn't gotten the man’s real name, but the night felt like the furthest thing from a failure. In Lance's mind, he had won.

 _He’s mine… and I’m his..._ He thought sleepily before drifting off in Silver’s, _his_ Silver’s, warm arms.

 

\--

 

Lance heard his alarm going off. At some point in the night he must have rolled over because his face was resting between Silver’s chest and his collarbone, and one arm of his was draped across the man's torso. The man had an arm wrapped around him too, holding him close, a dark cloth acting as a makeshift blanket. Lance stirred as his phone bleated insistently from the floor.

“What is that racket...” The man complained sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Lance leaned down to silence his phone then curled up next to the man again. Strong arms pulled tight around him. Lance shifted closer and began to drift off again.

_OH SHIT!_

Lance’s eyes shot open. That had been his morning alarm. He was still at the club. _And it was a school day._

He cursed repeatedly as he scrambled off the couch to collect his shirt and hoodie from the floor. It was just after 6am, and he needed to get back to the Garrison in time for roll call.

The man groggily sat up, watching him with dazed confusion.

“I gotta go,” Lance said hurriedly. “I’m late for-” He almost said school but caught himself. “I’m late!”

The man grunted a sleepy acknowledgement as Lance struggled to get his shirt back on. 

“Lance,” he said expectantly after yawn. The boy skittered back to the couch, still in a panic.

“Yeah?” Lance paused in front of him and caught himself getting lost in flawlessness before him.

_How can he look this good in the morning??_

The man stood in front of him, placing his hands on Lance’s shoulders, and leaned his face close. A lingering kiss was placed on Lance’s cheek, flushing his ears scarlet. 

“See you next week,” the man said, tossing him a knowing smile, before resuming his slumber on the couch.

Lance moved his mouth but was speechless. He stumbled backwards to the door, unable to get a word out. He paused for a moment to gaze upon the sleeping form sprawled gracefully on the couch, one arm positioned over his head and shining, white locks spilling around him. Lance shook his head and grinned, as, for the first time, he left the room before the man did. 

He burst out of the club into the early morning light and let out a victorious hoot, startling some roosting pigeons into flight, totally unable to contain himself after the night he’d had. Lance didn’t care if he looked like a grinning idiot on the bus ride home. He’d never been more in love.

 

\--

 

The mess hall was busy with the tail end of breakfast. Lance snuck in out of breath and unnoticed thanks to the chaos, though he worried his oversized hoodie and the fact that he wasn’t in uniform might be suspicious. He managed to scrape some dregs of oatmeal out of the vat before finding his friends.

“Where the hell have you been??” Hunk looked stressed as Lance took a seat at their table in the cafeteria as inconspicuously as possible. “We thought you got caught or murdered or something when you weren’t at roll call!" Keith and Pidge looked relieved to see him too.

“Shit... I know. I lost track of time,” Lance felt guilty for making his friends worry. “Ugh, Iverson is gonna eat me for lunch.”

“Nah. Pidge covered for you,” Keith said still looking pale.

“Really?? Dude, thank you!” Lance heaved a sigh of relief and would have hugged his pipsqueak friend were she not across the table.

“Eh… Don’t thank me too much. I told Iverson you were in the bathroom experiencing ‘gastrointestinal distress’,” she grinned evilly. Lance groaned but supposed it worked.

“Were you really out all night?” Hunk asked like he was afraid of the answer.

“Booty call let you stay the night, huh?” Pidge said slyly.

Lance couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “I told you it wasn’t a booty call.”

“Oh ho, have we moved into girlfriend territory?” Pidge smirked.

“It’s… It’s something all right,” Lance smirked. Keith moodily took a bite of his cereal, suddenly very interested in his phone. Hunk was looking thoughtfully at Lance and pursing his lips in a way he only did when he was biting his tongue.

“Spill it, big man. What’s on your mind?” Lance prompted, stirring his oatmeal.

“Well, it’s just…” He furrowed his brow. “She’s not a- _a prostitute_ , is she?” Hunk whispered the word behind his hand. Keith and Pidge choked on their cereal.

“WHAT? NO!!” Lance shrieked, horrified. 

“Well that’s a relief,” Pidge managed to cough out.

“ _What the hell,_ guys?” Lance said in shock while slapping Keith’s back to get him to stop choking.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Hunk held up his hands. “I just worry about you sometimes.”

Lance appreciated his friend’s concern, but really, things had never been better. He hadn’t even come but it had been the most fulfilling night of his life by far. Oh yeah, he thought with a cocky grin, he had _everything_ under control.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Does Lotor have a heart or does he just know how to keep Lance coming back?  
> Bit of a shift in the dynamics and some softer tones in this chapter. I know you guys keep waiting for the bad shit to happen. I bet you thought this was gonna be it but... *knowing smile*  
> Also I've realized I write Lance with bit of a demi streak... That boy just wants to be loved!
> 
>  
> 
> ART!  
> [Making You Feel Loved](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165202662874/catfishdraws-lancelot-commission-for-badsuki) From catfishdraws on tumblr. Their art is incredible!  
> [ "I really wanna kiss you again"](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165561713264/audipervs-nsfw-commission-for-badsuki-based) Baby boy catching feels!!! Commission from Audidraws on Tumblr. I love her art and this is so perfect!!
> 
> I'm slowly adding art for every chapter hue hue hue. Lemme know if you wanna draw something!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This chapter contained references to breath play that are NOT a safe way to engage in such play. There isn't a safe was to perform breath play but there are less dangerous ways, and what you read in this chapter _certainly wasn't one of them!!_ Please educate yourself and your partner before trying anything dangerous. Also, consent is often lacking in this fic, (and it's supposed to feel fucked up because of it!) _Please remember that consent is imperative._
> 
> Okay, now I can keep writing this without feeling guilty. *sweats*


	4. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just hits the ground running, so let's get to it!

Lance didn’t care how gay it was. He was in love with Silver and wanted to be with him. The next time he visited Empire G, he was going to let Silver fuck him, and he wanted to be ready for it. At least, that’s what he’d told himself when he’d bought the thing. Walking through the Garrison halls with it in his backpack though, he felt his resolve wavering and the familiar grip of anxiety closing in around his chest. He moved as fast as his long legs would carry him, terrified someone was going to stop him, rip open his backpack, and discover his secret. He shut the door swiftly when he made it to the safety of his room and heaved a sigh of relief.

He opened his backpack and dropped a rectangular box on his desk. Staring at it now, behind closed doors, in the privacy of his own room, Lance wasn’t sure how he felt.

_Only one way to find out..._

He tore open one end of the plastic packaging, curled his fingers around the end of the purple, seven-inch dildo he’d just bought, and pulled it out. The head bobbed under its own weight as he turned it in his grip.

_At least Rolo's fake ID was good for something…_

Lance puffed out his cheeks, trying to decide if he was really going to go through with it. Once was experimentation, he told himself. Twice and he might have to start questioning some things.

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. His heart rate spiked, suddenly very aware he had a giant dick in his hand and fearing that he'd been caught. He scrambled for a place to hide it. He’d never hear the end of it if anyone saw.

“Lance? I’m leaving for the library, you coming?” Hunk’s muffled voice came through the door in response to the commotion.

“Yeah, just a sec…” Lance yanked open his sock drawer and shoved the thing inside. He quickly stashed the packaging in his closet and accidentally whacked his funny bone on the sliding wooden door in his haste.

“Ow!” Lance pouted and rubbed his elbow. 

“You okay in there?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, hang on…” He shook out his tingling fingers and took a moment to collect himself. He grabbed his backpack and headed out with Hunk, double checking that his door was shut tight behind him. Experimentation could happen later, and preferably, without interruption.

 

 

_Ow! What the hell?_

_Okay, that’s not going to work..._

 

 

The following night, exactly one week from his last visit the Thursday before, Lance caught his regular bus bound for Komar way and Empire G. He twisted his hands in his lap on the ride over. He was nervous. He’d experimented, or at least he’d tried to, but had barely gotten it in, even with the lube the guy at the sex shop had strongly recommended. The thing was thick! Then again, so was Silver... He chewed a fingernail before shaking off his nerves. He’d already decided he was ready. It was going to happen, and everything was going to be fine.

 

He descended the stairs into the club with an air of determination. He had every intention of sleeping with Silver that night and wasn’t about to back out, no matter how much his stomach flip-flopped. He grabbed a drink at the bar before working up the courage to wander up to the guard in front of the door to the back room. The suited man recognized him, nodded a greeting, and boredly hit the side panel. The door hissed and slid open. Lance smiled and stepped inside, donning his smoothest of appearances despite his racing heart.

“Good evening my-” He stopped.

The table was set with it’s usual tray, a set of glasses, and a tall bottle of alcohol and was adorned with a dark tablecloth that had clearly been laid with the expectation of company. Its neatly creased edges and hung down equally on both ends of the table. That was all normal. It was the couch that Lance stared at. He swallowed as the door hissed shut behind him, leaving him in pitch blackness. All he could hear was the sound of his own breath, falling a little heavier than normal. The couch where Silver usually sat waiting for him… was empty.

_Well this is new..._

Lance’s eyebrows twitched. “All right, Silver, come on out,” he smirked cockily and waited for hot breath to grace his neck or a strong arm to wrap around his waist.

“Is this a game? I like games,” Lance said enticingly, taking a few careful steps forward, listening intently for the man's approach. “I can play all night,” he masked his unease. Silver had never not been there before. Lance wasn’t sure what he was up to. He waited, but the room remained silent and still. It appeared he was truly alone.

Using the light from his phone, Lance fumbled along the wall until he found a switch and flicked it on, giving the room its usual purple hue. He wandered over to the half couch and sat, checking the time on his phone. It was well within their usual window, maybe a little on the early side but still. Lance furrowed his brow. 

_He’s probably just running late…_

_He’ll show up soon, and when he does, I’ll be ready!_

Lance lay back on the couch. He passed the time by trying out sexy poses he could be in when Silver finally arrived. He turned on one side with a knee raised and propped his face up with one hand, framing it with a finger gun. He tried on a sly smile. It felt a little cheesy, so he rolled onto his stomach, bent his legs at the knee, and gazed seductively at the door. He held that pose for a few seconds then thought of a better one. He kicked his legs over the back of the couch and lay on his back with his arms draped around his head, hiking up his shirt to expose a few inches of midriff. Lance carried on, trying some other positions until he grew bored and settled on his side in no particular pose at all. He inched into the spot where he had slept, skin against skin, next to Silver the week before. He sighed, remembering the gentle hands that had tickled over his body, the soft lips that had kissed his skin until he’d fallen asleep, and the tight arms that had held him in the morning. Lance groaned and kicked his legs in frustration.

_Where is he…_

There was a growing tightness in his chest coupled with a pang of doubt in his gut. Something felt off. Lance’s poured himself a drink to calm the churning in his stomach.

 _He’s gonna be here..._ He assured himself and drained his cup all in one go then poured himself another.

 

A tedious thirty minutes later Lance was on his back, bored, and nursing a healthy buzz. He sighed and scrolled through his social media for what must have been the tenth time. Something shining on the back of the sofa caught his eye. He delicately pulled free a silvery-white strand that had been caught in the fabric of the couch. 

_His hair…_

He held it up and twisted it between his fingers, watching it shimmer in the dim light. It was incredibly stupid the way his stomach was somersaulting, and Lance was mildly annoyed by it. But, he also wanted to see Silver so badly.

_Did he forget? How could he forget…_

Frustration was rising inside him, and the alcohol wasn’t helping keep it at bay. It had been well over an hour, the clock ticking closer to midnight. Sometimes they were already done by that time. Lance started to think that Silver wasn’t going to show. 

_No, he distinctly said ‘see you next week’..._

Lance could picture it clear as day and touched his cheek where the man had planted a kiss - _a promise_ \- just after. Lance had to believe he was coming. _He had to._ Silver wouldn’t let him down.

And so he waited...

_I mean, he’s the head of a gang… he’s probably got important things to deal with…_

_Things more important than you…_ a mean part of Lance’s mind said. He scrunched up his face and refilled his glass.  


And waited...

_Maybe he’s punishing me for trying to get his name…_

_I guess I kind of deserve it…_

And waited.

 _Or… maybe he’s…_

_sending me a message..._

The bottom of Lance's stomach finally dropped as it had been threatening to all night. He lay on his back staring into the dark, emptiness of the ceiling. He never would have tried to get Silver’s name if he'd known it would end up like this. He hoped against hope that it was only punishment, that it was only temporary, that he hadn’t pissed Silver off to the point that… He winced. The other explanation kicking around in his mind was far worse.

_Maybe he doesn’t want to see me anymore..._

He looked at the silver strand still draped across his palm and felt cold inside. It was a stark contrast to his last visit. 

_Is that it? Is it over?_

He lugged his body up to a seated position, not wanting to believe it. He leaned his elbows on his knees, turning with the silky, white strand between his fingers. He watched the time tick over to 12:45 on his phone. The last bus back was just before 1am. He let the strand of hair slip through his grip and watched it waft gently to the floor.

Lance sighed to himself, his shoulders falling slack. He dragged himself to his feet, swaying a little from draining half the bottle on the table by himself. He tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and gave the room a final once-over. It was time to go home. Silver wasn’t coming.

 

Lance had propped open the dorm door earlier than night by putting a thin piece of paper over the locking mechanism and was grateful he’d done it. He didn’t have to face Pidge, or worse, Keith, when he returned to the Garrison. He slipped inside unnoticed but wouldn’t have cared if he’d been caught. He almost wished for it as he trudged down his hallway and to his door. Silver had stood him up, and Lance couldn’t help but feel it had been intentional. He should have been been burning with anger or overcome with sadness or _something_ , but all he felt was a vague numbness. He crawled into bed without bothering to take off his shoes and curled up on one side. His eyelids slowly dropped, and he drifted into a dreamless, empty sleep.

 

  
Lance stumbled through the next week stunned. He drifted from class to class, from training session to training session, never really feeling all the way there. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and people were starting to notice that something was up. Hunk and Pidge tried to coax jokes out of him. Shiro dropped by to ‘just check in’ on him. Even Keith had tried to cheer him up once.

“McClain! Get your act together!” Iverson barked when Lance hadn’t even managed to take off in the simulator. The virtual craft tipped over sideways after Lance had forgotten to engage the left engine. His instructor’s expression changed when he saw Lance’s tired face. “You sick or something?” 

Lance just shrugged.

“Go take a rest, kid,” Iverson sounded almost sympathetic, but Lance still winced. There was that word again. He hated being called a kid but didn't argue with returning to his room for the rest of class.

 

_Where was he..._

_Did he really stand me up?_

_Do I go back again or are we done…_

Lance agonized over the unanswered questions on his bed for the hundredth time.

_Ugghhh! What the hell happened??_

He slammed his fist into his pillow. He had no idea and that was the most frustrating part. Even worse, he couldn’t talk to anybody about it.

_What did I do wrong..._

There was a knock at his door. Lance pulled a pillow over his head and didn’t answer. He’d skipped class the rest of the afternoon and really couldn't face a reprimanding. There was a second knock followed by a voice.

“Lance?”

“Go away, Keith!” Lance shouted more harshly than his neighbor probably deserved.

Lance heard a frustrated sigh then a shuffling sound. He peered up to see a stack of papers had been slipped under his door. He rolled off his bed and picked them up from the floor. Keith’s handwriting was scrawled on a post-it attached to the top.

Notes from class today  
Please return  
\- K

Lance stared at the papers. It was so uncharacteristically _thoughtful_ of Keith that he was a little taken aback. He frowned and felt guilty for snapping. The last thing he wanted to do was push more people away.

The gesture, nice as it was, only reminded Lance of how woefully behind he was in his classes. He flopped back onto his bed, fully intending to continue moping the hours away, but his brain nagged at him. He might as well not let rare kindness from Keith go to waste. He sighed and reluctantly - very reluctantly - started reading over Keith’s notes.

 

  
“All right, Lance. What’s going on with you?” Pidge asked bluntly. Lance had been half-heartedly stacking erasers on top of each other with a pout on his face while the rest of his study group had worked through an assignment.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Lance mumbled, toppling over his eraser tower.

“No, we’re actually pretty worried about you,” Hunk said after retrieving a stray eraser from the floor and setting it down in front of Lance. He folded his arms. “What’s going on, buddy?”

Lance looked up. Pidge, Hunk, and even Keith’s eyes were on him, their faces full of concern. He rolled his eyes but supposed he had been a little down in the dumps. Their concerns were probably valid.

“I got ghosted, okay? Maybe even dumped, I don’t know. Crack all the jokes you want,” Lance said testily and slouched in his chair, bracing for the inevitable mockery that would follow. 

“By the mystery girlfriend?” Keith sounded surprised.

Lance shut his eyes and let his breath labor in his throat. “Yeah...” he admitted with irritation. 

His friends stayed quiet for a moment, exchanging glances.

“We’re not gonna make fun of you,” Pidge furrowed her brow. “Not when you’re sad as fuck. It'd be like kicking a puppy.”

“Dude, that sucks. I’m sorry,” Hunk rested a heavy hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah… sorry,” Keith added quietly.

Lance blinked at his friends, pleasantly surprised by their sincerity. 

“What happened? She just stopped responding?” Hunk asked gently, giving his friend the opportunity to talk if he wanted to.

Lance shook his head. “Nah, no show.”

“Maybe something just came up?” Pidge offered.

“I don't know,” Lance wailed, flailing his arms in frustration. “It’s so confusing, like I don’t know if it’s over or not. Do I go back or…” He caught himself before he revealed too much but was beyond grateful to finally be able to talk about it, if only minimally.

“Wait, go back where?” Keith asked confused.

“Like… meet up again,” Lance dodged giving any further detail. Keith still looked confused and almost said something else but Hunk started talking first.

“Can’t you just text her or... I guess she’s not responding, huh?” Hunk asked.

“No, I don’t…” Lance paused. It would be too suspicious to say he didn’t have a number or literally any other way to contact _‘her’_. “I can’t really explain it. Sorry, let’s not talk about this,” he said, rubbing his eyes. He wanting to tell them so badly but just… couldn't.

“You should try to talk to her again, it might not be what you think,” Hunk encouraged.

“Yeah, some answers would sure be nice…” Lance stared into the table, thinking about his friend’s words.

“It’s probably just a misunderstanding. You seem to have a lot of those,” Keith scoffed with folded arms. The half-hearted insult somehow made Lance feel better than anything else had all week.

_Maybe it was a misunderstanding…_

_I guess I could go back and try to find out..._

The knot he had been carrying in his stomach all week loosened, giving him temporary reprieve. Lance visibly relaxed.

“There ya go, buddy,” Hunk said, slapping Lance’s back hard enough to jolt his body forward. “And, you know whatever happens, we’ve got your back, right?” Pidge and Keith nodded too. He looked between the three faces around him and felt his spirits lift a little. His friends were being pretty great to his moody ass. He wasn’t sure he deserved them.

“Aw, you guys. Thanks,” Lance smiled for the first time all week.

 

 

 

It was late when his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Lance reached for it still half asleep and answered reflexively.

“Hello?” He mumbled groggily.

There line was silent but for faint static. He checked his screen, wondering who the hell was calling him at such a late hour, but the ‘restricted’ number offered no clues.

“Hello...?” He said again with tired annoyance. 

“Lance…” A deep voice stretched out his name. He recognized it immediately. 

“ _Silver??_ ” Lance sat up, suddenly wide awake. “Holy shit, is that you?”

“Hello, Lance.” The accented voice was music to Lance’s ears. 

“Wha- You- How- How did you get my number?” His mouth struggled to keep up with his brain. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around his phone that his knuckles were turning white. Silver, _his Silver_ , was on the other end.

A confident chuckle met Lance’s ears. “I have my ways,” the voice said slowly.

Lance couldn’t believe it. It was him. It was _really_ him. His heart nearly burst with joy. Silver had found him after all, but something in him hesitated.

“Where were you…” He didn’t bother hiding the hurt in voice.

Lance listened to the static as no explanation was offered.

“I waited…” 

“I know you did,” the man said, his tone somewhere between patronizing and sympathetic.

_Wait, he knew? What the hell-_

“Saturday was always our night, was it not?” The man said.

“Well yeah, but last time you said-” Lance stopped to second-guessed himself. Perhaps he had misunderstood Silver’s words and gone on the wrong night. But then, the room had been set-up like they were expecting him... Lance was too tired to think about it. He had Silver now. That was all that mattered.

“I guess I got confused...” He said apologetically and hoped Silver wouldn’t be too upset with him. “I thought-”

“I think we need to make up for it,” the man cut him off.

Lance’s heart leapt. That meant seeing him again. “When?” He responded eagerly.

“Now, Lance.” 

Lance pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the time.

_Now? Is he crazy?_

“I- I can’t really get out there right now…”

“You don’t need to go anywhere. Just do as I tell you,” he repeated the familiar phrase. Goosebumps rose on Lance’s arms in anticipation, though he wasn’t totally sure where Silver was going with this.

“I always do,” Lance said a little defensively.

“Mmhmm. Like you always do,” the voice through the phone repeated. The hypnotic praise won Lance over, and the small moan that he let slip gave him away. The man made a self-satisfied noise.

“Get yourself hard,” he said firmly.

_Does he mean... over the phone??_

_HOLY SHIT!! PHONE SEX???_

Adrenaline shot through Lance almost as fast as his hand moved into his boxers. He was already halfway hard just from hearing Silver’s voice. He heard his breath blowing back into his ear through his phone as he worked himself to full length. 

“Fuck…” he whispered softly, maybe too softly for Silver to hear. The huff of air in his ear told him it wasn't.

“Very good, Lance.” The slow praise made Lance’s cock jump in his hand. “Now I’m not there to touch you. Maybe you do it for me?” The man said with his knack for twisting questions into commands.

Lance was way ahead of him. He’d been trying to keep his breathing quiet. “Yeah… I’m doing it,” he said, setting his breath free. He relaxed back against his pillows and let a soft groan slip into the receiver.

“How does that feel, Lance?”

“So good… ah- I missed you, Silver,” Lance breathed. A low growl rolled out of the phone pressed to his ear. Lance knew the pitch and cadence of Silver’s voice well enough to know that his hand was busy too.

_Wow, we’re really doing this…_

“Hey... when am I gonna see you again?” Lance asked between moans.

“Faster, Lance. I don’t hear you working hard enough.” His hand responded to the man’s words even though his brain was preoccupied with the question he’d just asked.

“Silver... when?” Lance pushed.

“You’re seeing me now, aren’t you?” The man's voice was smug.

Lance huffed at the non-answer. “You never answer my questions,” he dared to say, somewhat endearingly. It wasn’t like the guy could tie him up or toss him any curve balls over the phone.

The man laughed smugly. “Is it not enough?”

Lance moaned with frustrated want. It was never enough. Every time he visited Empire G he walked away wanting more, something he suspected was by design.

“No but-, I mean-, I- I wanna-” Lance struggled to form sentences as his hand worked.

A moment of silence passed on the other end.

“Well tell me, Lance, what is it that you want?” The man’s sultry voice asked.

“Right now or...”

Silence again.

_Right, he doesn't answer questions…_

_What do I want… Shit..._

A millions things popped into Lance’s mind. He wanted Silver’s arms around him, wanted to run his hands through his soft hair, wanted him to smile at him like he meant it. He wanted to see him outside of that damn dungeon, to go on a real date, to kiss like they had the last time. More than anything, Lance wanted him to _just love him dammit_ , but none of those things quite fit the current mood. There was one other thing, though, that Lance wanted.

“I-” He swallowed.

“Yes?” The voice dragged out the word expectantly.

“I want- I want you to fuck me…” he whispered it quickly before he could second-guess himself and held his breath through the long silence that followed.

“Do you now…” the man finally said, his words coming out deep and slow and with a hint of forced surprise. Lance could hear the smile in his voice.

“Y-Yeah...” Lance whimpered, sliding his hand over his length, still reeling from finally saying it out loud. 

“Well Lance, my cock is ready for you.” Lance stifled a yelp and nearly came on the spot. He had to let go of himself and ball his hands into fists to stay in control, his breath rattling in the receiver.

“Let me tell you how I’d fuck you,” the man started. 

Lance’s eyes grew wide, and he forgot to breath as he listened. His face felt incredibly hot. “Wait, just a sec…” He cut the man off as an idea popped into his head. He leapt out of bed and yanked open his sock drawer to retrieve the dildo he kept hidden there. He pinched the phone between his ear and shoulder and slathered it with lube.

“What have you got there?” The man asked curiously.

“Uh… well...”

“Lance... Do you have a toy?” There was genuine intrigue in the man’s voice.

“Y-Yeah...” Lance smirked shyly at admission. “It’s almost as big as you.” An exhale of breath transformed into a muted growl.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises.” Lance recognized the shift in the man’s voice. He grinned. It sounded like Silver was enjoying himself as much as he was.

“But I’ve uh… never managed to get it in really...” Lance confessed awkwardly. The man’s breath echoed hard against Lance’s ear.

“We’ll have to fix that. Start with your fingers, Lance,” he instructed gently. 

“Oh,” Lance said. Duh, why hadn’t he thought of that. No wonder he hadn’t been able to get the damn thing in. He slipped out of his shorts and returned to the bed. He inhaled sharply as he slipped a slickened finger inside himself.

“How many?” The man asked.

“Just one...”

“That’s not enough,” he laughed patronizingly. “Another,” he demanded.

Lance’s breath hitched as he followed the man’s instructions. He never would have been brave enough to try this on his own, but he trusted Silver.

“Deeper, Lance, past your second knuckle.” Lance’s shoulders tensed as he buried his fingers in his body. He moaned softly.

_Fuck... that's good..._

“Now spread them apart. Stretch yourself for me.”

Lance grunted as he plied his fingers apart. His dick was screaming to be touched too. He pinned the phone between his ear and pillow so he could use both hands and let out a heavy breath as his second hand reconnected with his cock.

“One more,” the man’s breath fell faster too.

“Oh my god… Okay…” Lance strained. It was tight, but he felt his body loosening. Several moments passed where they only heard each other’s breath. Lance’s eyes fluttered halfway shut as he lost himself in the sensation and the sound of the man's breath. It was almost like Silver was there with him. For a moment, he convinced himself that it was Silver's fingers inside him. He traced one hand - Silver's hand - across his chest, down over his stomach, continuing down and up one thigh, and back to his cock.

"Silver..." He whispered, as his body twitched. 

“Get your toy, Lance.” The commanding voice brought him back.

Silver's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but adrenaline hit Lance’s stomach like he was on a rollercoaster. He slid his fingers out and grabbed the dildo. He brought his heels closer to his hips and repositioned himself.

“Okay… I’m ready,” he said it to himself as much as Silver. Lance tensed.

_No backing out now..._

“Good,” the man said slowly. “Because I’m holding you down and spreading your legs. Slide me between your cheeks, Lance. You remember what it feels like...” Words continued to tumble out of his phone quickly. Lance barely had enough time to react, nevermind overthink them. The man’s words held a power over him; he could feel his strong hands on him, pressing him into the mattress, prying his legs apart, exploring every crevasse of his body. Lance's hands ceased to be his own. He was on autopilot, acting out the man's words without question. His fast breath echoed, the head of the dildo pressing into him. His knees shook as he waited for the next instruction.

“Now slowly, put me inside you.” Lance wet his lips in his dark room and let his eyes fall shut. He’d thought about it plenty of times before. It wasn't hard to imagine Silver above him, closing the distance between their hips. He sucked in a breath and pushed the dildo against himself. A breathy moan escaped him as felt his flesh part and begin swallowing the shaft.

_Holy shit…_

A fresh burst of adrenaline left his limbs a little shaky. 

“Ah- it’s in… Barely...”

He craned his neck up to watch the dildo disappearing between his legs. His phone slid off the pillow. He grabbed it just before it fell off the bed and pinned it back in place, catching the tail end of what the man was saying.

“-deeper this time.” Lance guessed at what he had missed and grit his teeth, doing as he was told.

“Again, Lance. Can you feel me inside you?”

“Yes ha- I can feel you,” he groaned. Silver’s hips pulled back in his mind and pressed forward again and again. Lance mimicked the movements with his hand on the end of the toy, pushing it deeper every time. It was still tight, nearly verging on uncomfortable, but he managed a steady rhythm, his other hand making slow passes over his shaft.

_Oh my god... We're fucking..._

“All the way Lance. _I’m all the way inside you._ ” The low voice growled. Lance saw their hips crashing together.

“Ah- fuck... Silver…” Lance held the toy in place and lifted his hips off the mattress, rolling his body against it. The feeling was unbelievable. Silver was inside him.

_WE ARE TOTALLY FUCKING!_

“Are you fucking yourself Lance? Are you fucking yourself with that toy?”

“N-No… you are,” Lance breathed with his eyes shut, refusing to break his immersion.

A satisfied laugh came from his phone. “That’s right, Lance, I am fucking you,” the man growled.

“You feel so good…” Lance groaned. “I’m gonna… soon…”

“Stop.” The abrupt command dropped.

“Wha- No..." Lance whimpered. He slowed but didn’t stop.

“I said _stop_ , Lance,” the man raised his voice with warning. 

Lance’s hand paused, gripping the flared base tightly. “No... Keep going...” His hands obeyed, but his body moved of its own accord, clenching around the shaft halfway inside of him. His body shuddered. 

“Whoa…” his voice shook. He wasn’t sure what he’d just done, but something had gripped his body with an intensity he’d never felt before. He squeezed his ass again, hitting the same spot and sending electricity shooting through his body.

“Silver… please…” Lance threw his head back and begged in a strained voice. He was so close.

The man laughed teasingly.

“Come on, fuck me…” Lance heard the man’s breath hitch at his desperation.

“Get on your hands and knees. I’m going to finish you from behind,” he said with a certain ferocity that Lance knew meant he was close too.

Lance rolled over fast. He set his phone on the mattress and rested awkwardly on one shoulder, keeping his face close to the screen, one hand holding the dildo while he flexed his ass around it and the other moving swiftly over his cock. His breath crashed into the phone.

“Oh fuck…” His thighs started to shake.

“Not until I say, Lance.”

“I can’t… Sil- ver-” He buried his face in the mattress beside his phone and groaned loudly with frustration.

“Not. Yet.” The man warned sternly.

Lance’s hand twitched defiantly over the head of his cock. A string of unintelligible noises fell from his mouth. His toes curled as he desperately tried to hold his orgasm in.

“ _Lance!_ ” The man's voice carried a sharp edge.

One more tight squeeze of his ass was Lance’s undoing. He couldn’t wait. He moved his hand over himself without hesitation and clenched his ass cheeks rhythmically. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry... I’m coming- Ah- I’m coming!” He cried with his face pressed against his phone, moaning loudly into receiver as powerful waves crashed through his body with each flex of his cheeks. His moans gradually tapered, and he collapsed onto his stomach, narrowly avoiding the biggest puddle of cum he’d ever seen and still twitching around the shaft, riding out the final waves.

“Holy crow, Silver…” Lance gasped, pretty sure he couldn’t stand up if he tried. His legs felt about as useful as wet noodles. “Can we do that for real next time?” He asked, rolling onto his side and cradling the phone to his face.

Lance waited but only heard the crackle of static.

“...Silver?” 

There was no response. The line had gone dead.

 

 

  
Lance chewed on a bagel in the cafeteria at breakfast, strangely at peace after the totally unexpected night he’d had. He was nearly back to his old self knowing that things weren’t over with Silver, but he was still confused, and a little hurt if he was being honest, that Silver had hung up on him. He suspected it was because he’d finished before Silver had said to, but the bigger problem was that Lance hadn’t gotten to ask what night he should go back. He was pretty sure it was Saturday, but was he even supposed to go back at all? Lance hoped Silver would call him again before then. He hadn’t known that was even an option, but maybe it meant they could ‘see’ each other more than once a week.

There was another thing nagging at his mind though. If he’d gone on the wrong day, like Silver had implied, then why had the table been set and why was the guard waiting for him? It didn’t make any sense. 

_He wouldn’t do that to me on purpose, would he?_

He took another bite of his bagel and noticed Hunk giving him the side-eye from the seat next to him.

“Why ya looking at me like that, Hunk?” Lance asked.

“Did you have someone in your room last night?” Hunk asked.

“No…” Lance responded thinking nothing of it.

“I swear I heard something.”

“Oh-” Lance’s cheeks turned pink, realizing the dorm walls were rather thin and Silver might have inspired him to be a little too loud. “I was watching a movie,” he lied quickly as his mouth went dry. Hunk nodded and seemed to accept the explanation, much to Lance’s relief.

A few moments later, Keith marched over and slammed his tray onto the table, scattering some pieces of scrambled egg off his plate.

“Lance, if you’re going to watch porn all night, at least have the goddamn decency to _use headphones!_ ” He snarled at his dorm neighbor before dropping angrily into the seat across from Lance. The outburst attracted some stares and snickers from nearby tables. Lance froze and turned a dark shade of red. His bed was against their shared wall, and Keith’s was just on the other side of it too. A mere six inches of thin wall separated them, and the call from Silver had been so unexpected that he hadn’t even thought about the noise levels. Keith had probably heard everything.

“I knew I heard something!” Hunk said, then suddenly looked very awkward.

Keith set about eating his breakfast, intentionally avoiding looking at Lance.

“It was a movie...” Lance protested quietly.

Keith shot him a look of pure disbelief.

“R-Really, porn?" Hunk stammered uncomfortably with color rising to his cheeks. "I figured you made up with your lady friend and snuck her in or something.” 

“Okay, we did make up, I think, but she wasn't there,” Lance protested.

“So then Lance was the one making noises,” Pidge deduced before she’d had a chance to think about her words and grimaced as she regretted it instantly. All eyes were suddenly on Lance who had frozen mid-sentence. Keith’s eyes went wide across the table, his fork halted halfway to his mouth. 

“That was _you?_ ” He cried in shock. Lance started to respond. “Nevermind. I don’t wanna know!” Keith said quickly and stared into his eggs in distress. The table was very quiet for several moments but for Pidge trying to stifle her snickers.

“LANCE IS A MOANER!” She cackled in the middle of their awkward silence. Her promise to withhold jokes had evidently expired. Keith put a hand over his mouth like he was going to be sick. Lance doubled over and buried his face in his arms on the table. He wanted to die. 

Their dorm’s RA, Shiro, chose that unfortunate moment to join the group of underclassmen at the table. He looked between Keith’s sour face, Hunk’s red cheeks, Lance slumped over on the table, and Pidge, laughing uncontrollably and near tears.

“Well clearly I’ve missed something,” he joked.

Pidge gasped for air. “Lance is-” she paused to gasp for air and nearly fell out of her seat, “a mo-”

“PIDGE!” Keith clamped a hand over her mouth while Lance cringed even more. 

Shiro looked even more confused. “Guess I’ll never know,” he shrugged casually, letting the group keep their inside joke.

“I WAS WATCHING A MOVIE!” Lance wailed miserably from beneath his arms, knowing that there was no way any of them believed him.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.. Who else had thin walls in college? So awkward. ><
> 
> Oh Lance, Lotor owns your ass and you don't even know it!  
> But real talk... I was pretty worried about this chapter and wasn't sure I was gonna be able to pull it off, particularly that phone sex part >_> or Lance spiraling by himself in a room... The drafts were really rough and I even did some post-publishing fixes, but I'm much happier with it now! It wasn't something I planned from the beginning, but it followed SO nicely in the progression of fucked up things Lotor does to Lance that I had to work it in. You should be worried for Lance. That poor boy doesn't know what he's in for.
> 
> ART!  
> [ He's Ready](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165727961199/commission-by-punflunked-from-chapter-4-of-please) Lance, looking cute, waiting for Lotor. Commission from spreadbeans on Twitter!
> 
> I gotta find someone to draw the phone sex part omg


	5. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is desperate to talk to someone about his situation with Silver, but the question is... who?
> 
> WARNING: gay slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Langst Langst Revelation!
> 
> I'm taking bets on who you think Lance is going to come out to first in this story...

Lance had been antisocial after what Pidge was referring to as ‘the moaning incident’. He’d endured more than a few jokes, mostly from Pidge, on his way to and from class, but he needed help with his school work, so he finally and rather sheepishly rejoined their study group a few days later. Pidge snickered as Lance joined them in the library and made some exaggerated moaning noises that she quickly disguised as clearing her throat when Hunk shot her a look that said ‘enough’. Lance relaxed. The joke was finally dead. 

They settled into studying. Lance stared at the assignment in front of him, willing his mind to focus, but his fingers twitched. He glanced at his phone again for what must have been the twentieth time that hour. He’d been checking it incessantly ever since the unexpected call from Silver. He’d even woken up in the middle of the night reaching for his phone, dreaming it had rang and that Silver was on the other end. Lance frowned at his home screen. There were no missed calls or other notifications, just like all the other times he’d checked.

The idea that Silver might contact him outside of Empire G had taken root like an insidious seed in his mind. He was constantly on edge, waiting for it to happen at any moment. 

_And it might not be by phone..._

_He could text... or email... or even come in person!_

Lance felt his heart stop momentarily at the thought of Silver showing up at the Garrison. 

_There’s no way that would happen… right?_

His stomach turned, and he put his face in his hands. He never expected a harmless night out for a bit of fun to take over his life like it had. He was more distracted and behind in his classes than ever. Even though he knew another call from Silver was unlikely, Lance couldn’t stop himself from waiting for it. He was completely and utterly hooked, and it was starting to drive him crazy.

He desperately needed to talk to someone about his situation, if for no other reason than to get it off his chest, but could never find the right moment to bring it up. He wondered how his friends would react if he did tell them. He glanced between the two figures at the table. Pidge’s brow was creased as her pencil scratched out some equations.

_Pidge…? Hell no. That little gremlin would mock me endlessly. Even if she did say something useful, nope! Not signing up for that!_

His eyes moved to his bigger friend, equally engrossed in his homework.

_Hunk...? He’s so innocent... He blushes if he even hears the word sex. I can’t dump this on him._

Lance scoured his mind for who else he could talk to. 

_Coran…? No. Definitely no professors._

_Allura…? Ugh, no. She'd just think I was hitting on her and she already thinks I'm an idiot._

_Shiro…?_

Lance bit his lip thoughtfully. Shiro might be a safe bet. Dorm RAs were supposed to be available to help with relationship and sex advice, though it usually didn’t go much beyond handing out free condoms.

_Ugh, but he probably thinks I’m an idiot too..._

Lance didn’t want his hero to lose more respect for him. That, and he’d have to ‘fess up to sneaking out which might put Shiro in a difficult position as a semi-authority figure. That left…

_Keith…??_

Lance inwardly cringed at how that conversation might go.

_But he’s gay right? Maybe he’d understand..._

Unfortunately, his standoff-ish friend had been avoiding him all week. Lance still hadn’t returned Keith’s notes. He was hoping to use it as an opportunity to break the ice and maybe segue into a conversation, but he still felt awkward and had been putting it off. They'd made eye contact as they passed each other in the hall once, but Keith had quickly flushed and looked away. Lance had done the same.

He sighed. It seemed he was stuck. He absentmindedly checked his phone again instead of starting his homework. Silver still hadn’t called.

 

 

The week came and went, but the call Lance had been waiting for with bated breath never came. He was exhausted, completely mentally drained from being disappointed over and over again. The one thing giving him peace of mind was that Saturday had finally arrived, and he could make a trip out to Empire G. He hoped Silver would be there. He was desperate to hear from the guy. And if he wasn't…

Lance groaned and thunked his head against the common room table. If Silver stood him up again, he didn’t know what he was going to do. He couldn’t continue like this. Lance pulled himself up and straightened his papers, tucking the stack of assignments he'd rather unsuccessfully tried to distract himself with into his bag. Hunk and Pidge had already packed up and left to watch a movie. Lance had declined their invitation. He was planning on going back to his room to get ready to sneak out. And that was when Lance saw Keith crossing the common room with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Lance froze and followed him with his eyes. It was his last chance. He fished Keith’s notes out of his binder and ran after him.

“Hey, Keith…”

His friend saw who had called his name and started walking faster.

“No, wait up!” Lance tailed after him, ready to end the awkwardness.

Keith reluctantly stopped just outside the common room and turned to him. “Yeah?”

“I, uh... “ Lance scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Your notes,” he carefully extended a rolled stack of papers towards Keith like it was an olive branch. “They really saved my ass on that quiz,” he said with a shy but friendly smile.

Keith nodded and maybe even smiled a bit as he took his papers. “That’s good but…” A smirk broke across his face. “One little quiz isn’t enough if you’re gonna catch me by the end of the year.”

Lance smirked right back at him. “Oh, it’s on, Kogane!” He relaxed now that they’d gotten over that hump. They started walking back to their dorm together, mostly in silence.

“There’s uh… something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Lance said before the silence grew too uncomfortable.

“If it’s the moaning thing, I _really_ don’t wanna hear it,” Keith verbally cringed.

“Nah, it’s not that,” Lance waved his hand reassuringly. Silence spawned between them again. Lance had no idea how to start the conversation he was dying to have. “It’s just, um, well... you’re gay, right?”

“Yeah…” Keith said carefully. “Everyone knows that, thanks to certain rumors. And?” He peered at the boy next to him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Well, I was sorta wondering…” They edged to one side of the hallway to make room for a passing group of students. Lance planned on waiting until they were out of earshot before continuing.

“Yeah, you’d better keep walking, fag!” A voice muttered just after they’d passed. Lance saw Keith stiffen and set his gaze intently forward. Lance whipped around and immediately identified the gang of regular troublemakers. 

_Jimmy Reynolds and crew, I should’ve figured._

“Excuse me, what did you say?!” Lance called them out.

“Let it go, Lance,” Keith said without looking back. 

“Watch out, McClain, he might try to suck your dick,” the biggest one of the bunch, said pointing at Keith with a sneer on his face. Lance saw Keith’s shoulders sag ever so slightly.

“And what would be so terrible about that, Jimmy?” He spat back. 

Keith looked at him shocked. “Lance, what are you do-”

“What the fuck man, don’t tell me you’re a cock sucker too!” Jimmy cried in disgust. The other members of the group chimed in with jeers.

Lance’s blood boiled. He wasn’t totally sure what Keith got up to with Shiro, but between the two of them, he had a feeling he was the one sucking more dicks. And would he have let Keith suck his dick? Yes. _Happily._

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that,” he growled, approaching them.

“Lance don’t-” Keith grabbed his arm. Lance wasn’t a fighter, but he didn’t think twice about shrugging out of Keith's grip and shoving Jimmy. The bulky senior pushed him back harder and swung at him. Lance dodged it then barreled forward, fists first.

“Lance, NO!” Keith cried, but it was too late. Lance and Jimmy were already throwing punches and screaming at each other while the rest of the group egged them on.

Lance fought his best and even landed a few mean punches, but Jimmy was bigger and knew what he was doing. Lance staggered backwards after taking a hard hit to the face and left himself wide open. 

“Lance, put your hands up!!” Keith yelled, but his dazed friend didn’t react in time. Keith cringed in horror as Jimmy’s fist connected with Lance’s face.

“I’m gonna end you, McClain! And your faggot friend over there is next!” Jimmy laughed, winding up again while Lance struggled to stay on his feet. 

But it was Keith who ended it, with a vicious knee to Jimmy’s stomach and an elbow to his face after Lance had stumbled to the ground. Jimmy limped off hunched over with a bloody nose and spewing a string of threats as Keith helped Lance up off the ground.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Keith said apologetically.

“He was way outta line!” Lance snarled and angrily adjusted his shirt.

Keith stared at him with concern.

“I’m fine. Stop looking at me like that!” Lance assured him, though his ego was pretty bruised.

“You’re bleeding,” Keith pointed at the trail of red from one of Lance’s eyebrows where Jimmy had landed a mean hook.

“Great…” Lance said, gingerly touching his brow, painting his fingers with fresh blood. “I think that asshole was wearing a ring.”

“Yeah, he fights dirty.” Keith turned Lance’s face so he could inspect the wound. His fingers were hot against Lance’s cheek. “I think I can fix you up,” he said. “Come on.” He grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him down the hall towards his room. Lance was a little dizzy, and not just from the punches.

Keith sat Lance down in his desk chair and pulled out a first aid kit.

“Does that guy give you shit like that a lot?” Lance knew Keith had been bullied when he’d been outed a couple years prior, but he didn’t think it was still going on. Based on his reaction to Jimmy, it looked like Keith was used to that kind of treatment, and it had Lance seeing red. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith dodged the question and rifled through the white box on his desk.

“Seriously, I’ll kick his ass!” Lance felt something warm trickling down his face.

Keith turned and gently wiped the blood off Lance’s chin before it could drip. He furrowed his brow. “He got your cheek too.” He delicately pressed his fingertips against Lance’s cheekbone to see how bad it was. The soft touch dissipated some of Lance’s anger. “And you’re best off not getting into it with that guy,” he warned, reaching for fresh gauze.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t, with your hot temper,” Lance remarked as Keith dabbed his face.

“Yeah, well last time I fought with him, I nearly got kicked out. ‘Disciplinary issues.’ ” Keith finger quoted.

“ _He’s the reason??_ ” Lance knew Keith had a track record but had never known why.

Keith shrugged. “One of them. His parents are important alums with money or something. I guess I just happened to punch the wrong guy...” He took an ice pack out of his mini-fridge and began wrapping it in a paper towel.

“Ugh, that's so fucked up.” Lance clenched his fists, ready to fight again. It was terrible that Keith had to deal with that. He felt like more of a coward than ever for not being out himself. “Like, I'm not gay.” Keith’s eyes shot to Lance. “But I want to punch every one of those assholes when they say shit like that!" Lance said fiercely. " _Especially_ if they’re saying it to you.”

Keith cocked his head and smiled sadly. “Well, I appreciate that.” He finished wrapping the ice pack. “But maybe let me teach you how to fight first.”

“I know how to fight,” Lance muttered defensively.

“Clearly…” Keith smirked and pressed the ice pack to Lance's face. Lance pouted at how cold it was.

“Anyway, Shiro pulled some strings to keep me here. Convinced them I wasn’t a lost cause or something. Probably didn’t hurt that I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” he smiled grimly. 

Lance listened. It was rare for Keith to open up. He nearly cracked a joke about how he should have taken a punch for him sooner. He was learning so much!

“Shiro, huh?” Lance paused thoughtfully, seeing an opportunity to push the conversation in the direction he wanted. “So, are you and him, like, a thing?”

Keith looked surprised by the question and blushed furiously. “What? No! It’s not like that.”

“But you want it to be _like that_ , right?” Lance teased. Trying to broach his situation aside, he was curious how hopeless his silly crush was, and there was no way he could ever compete with a legend like Shiro.

“He- He’s my assigned mentor! I- I have to meet with him once a week! It’s a condition of my non-expulsion!” Keith blurted out.

Lance pinched his lips together, trying not to laugh at how flustered Keith was.

_Oh my god… He’s so cute when he’s like this..._

He almost pointed out that Keith and Shiro definitely hung out more than once a week and at rather late hours, but seeing how uncomfortable his friend was, he decided to let it go.

“Look, he’s the reason I’m still here. I owe him a lot.” Keith’s voice was sincere.

“So, you’re single then?” Lance cracked a grin that stung his swollen cheek. 

“You wanna rub it in?” Keith said, lifting the ice pack and pressing his thumb into the darkening bruise.

“Ow! Relax, I’m just asking,” Lance said. 

One corner of Keith’s mouth frowned. “What about you?” He asked somewhat begrudgingly and carefully set the ice pack against Lance’s face again.

“Huh?”

“You and your lady friend made up?” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure... It’s complicated,” Lance looked down. 

“You must really like her. You seemed pretty beat up over it before,” Keith said. 

“I do but…” Lance swallowed, determined not to lose his nerve at the last minute. “You ever found someone and like, you know it’s never gonna work out, and it’s probably just gonna blow up in your face, but you still can’t stay away?”

Keith shot him a deadpan look. “Can’t imagine what that’s like,” he said sarcastically. Lance was one hundred percent certain he was referring to Shiro and felt bad for bringing it up. “Sorry…” Keith changed his tone, “Yeah, it’s rough, when you know it'll never happen,” he frowned sympathetically and shifted the ice pack on Lance's cheek.

“Right?! Like, how do you deal with that?” Lance asked somewhat rhetorically.

Keith let out a dry laugh. “If I figure that out l’ll let you know.” 

“Ugh, it’s bad, Keith. I can’t get it off my mind,” Lance lamented. “Like, there are times when it’s _SO_ good,” he sighed fondly, thinking of the tender moments he and Silver had shared. “But then… most of the time…” He continued with a grimace, “I don’t really feel in control.” 

Keith looked alarmed. “Jesus, Lance. Who is this person you're meeting up with?”

Lance looked down and didn't answer.

_I guess I don't really know..._

Keith looked at Lance a few moments longer, not really sure how to help. His eyes flitted back to his friend’s injuries. “Alright, it stopped bleeding, but you’re gonna need a bandage on that. Hold this,” he dropped the ice pack in Lance’s lap. Lance rested his sore knuckles against it, still fretting over his situation with Silver.

“Hey… I’m sorry those guys give you shit like that,” Lance said, feeling like he deserved it way more than Keith did. Hell, he’d had a dildo up his ass three times that week and was about to go meet up with and probably fuck the guy he was secretly seeing. He should have been by Keith’s side, weathering the bullying with him, but it was more than clear that he could never be out at the Garrison. 

“Yeah well, nothing I can do about it. If I retaliate, I’ll get kicked out,” Keith said matter-of-factly. He tore open a butterfly band-aid and carefully lined it up over the cut on Lance’s eyebrow then rolled a finger over it, making sure it was properly adhered. He started doing the same for Lance’s cheek. “This should minimize scarring. I know how you are about your skin,” he smirked.

Lance couldn’t help but grin even if it stung his cheek.

“Don’t smile while I’m setting it!” Keith snapped with mild irritation.

“Hey, it’s hard not to smile when I’m looking at you,” Lance joked, wiggling his uninjured eyebrow.

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned, but Lance caught a flicker of a grin pass over his lips, which only made it harder for him to keep a straight face. 

“You’re so dumb,” Keith sounded annoyed but struggled to hide his smile. “Shut up and hold still.”

“Hey... For the record,” Lance did his best not to move, “I’m not trying to be shitty, when I like, say flirty things to you or whatever. Not like Jimmy and those guys are.” 

Keith looked surprised at the acknowledgement. “Well, you're pretty fucking annoying sometimes,” he paused to inspect his work, “but I know you're not hateful.” 

“Yeah, I mean,” Lance rubbed his head nervously. “I joke around and stuff, but, like, you’re a good looking dude, Keith. I guess you just bring that side out of me.” Lance’s heart was suddenly in his throat. He must have taken one too many hits to the head because _he had just outed himself to Keith._ He waited, unblinking, with knuckles squeezed white for Keith’s reaction.

Keith blinked at him a few times. Something that might have been confusion or uncertainty briefly passed over his face. He looked like he was about to say something but then just sighed and shook his head. “It's okay, Lance,” he smiled softly. “I know you’re just kidding around.” 

Lance stared back in shock.

_Did he… COMPLETELY miss what I just said??_

_DUDE!! HELLO?? I JUST TOLD YOU I LIKE MEN!!_

“No, Keith…” he grabbed his friend’s wrist and stood up. Keith stared up at him, expressionless but for slightly wider eyes.

“Lance, what-” Keith eyebrows slowly rose. Lance barely heard him. Their faces were so close. His eyes flitted to Keith’s slightly parted lips.

_I totally could…_

He was a breath away from leaning in and kissing him.

_But, Silver!_

Lance stopped himself, dropping Keith’s wrist and breaking eye contact. Keith looked away a fraction of a second later too. 

"If that was a joke, it was too far," Keith turned his shoulders in and looked hurt. 

“No, Keith, it wasn't- I-" Lance looked up and held terrifying eye contact. “I’m-” _Like you_ , he was going to say, but his phone alarm beeped loudly, interrupting their moment and reminding him that had a bus to catch.

“Shit...” Lance jumped and fished his phone out of his pocket. He’d forgotten about it for the first time all week.

“The girlfriend?” Keith asked wryly. Lance winced and not from the pain in his face.

“Definitely _NOT_ a girlfriend,” he said emphatically. “But I gotta go.” He tossed the ice pack aside, and ran, heart racing, out of Keith’s room.

“Lance, wait!” Keith grabbed the ice pack and followed him into the hallway. Lance stopped and turned halfway back. His friend looked like he had something to say. Lance waited. Keith opened his mouth several times but never got any words out. He finally gave up and thrust the ice pack in Lance’s direction. “Here. Take this with you.” He picked up Lance’s hand, placed the wrapped ice pack in it, and clasped both his hands around it. “Ice another twenty minutes, okay?” 

Lance didn’t know how the ice pack wasn’t melting. His hand was on fire between both of Keith’s. 

Keith’s hands trailed slowly over Lance’s bony fingers as he pulled away. “And don’t go picking anymore fights for me,” he said quietly. Lance couldn’t speak after the soft look Keith tossed his way.

_NO, KEITH! No puppy eyes! Not now!_

Lance mumbled an acknowledgement, stuffed the ice pack in his pocket, and bolted before he got anymore crazy ideas about kissing Keith. His dorm mate probably didn’t want that anyways. And really, Lance chided himself as he sprinted down the stairs to catch his bus, what would Silver think?

  
 

   


   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> \- Oops, klance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is still a lancelot fic, but it's also a prequel to my klance fic, so have some setup for that.  
> \- Very nervous about my first original character in this AU, Jimmy... wow what an asshole! fuck that guy! >:[  
> \- Apologies for the F word... I almost didn't include it, but assholes out there still use it. It's hateful and keeps people like Lance in the closet. :(  
> \- So much dialog! o_o I tried to make it flow and feel as natural as I could...  
> I have a feeling all Keith heard was Lance say "Like, I'm not gay," meanwhile Lance is over there trying to tell him he likes men. /faceplam /faceplam /facepalm
> 
>  
> 
> This was the first half of a chapter that was pushing 10k words, so I decided to split it up, which also means I published on time!! Plus you got a little bit of backstory/setup for Please Drink Responsibly. ;)
> 
> The next installment though... Oh my god, please come prepared...
> 
> because the next chapter...
> 
> is called...
> 
>  
> 
> **His Name**
> 
> ._.


	6. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is at his wit's end. He's going back to Empire G to find Silver and get some answers, but will the mysterious kingpin even be around for things to finally come to a head?
> 
> And, in case you forgot, this story has always come with a warning label.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this fic: Fifty Shades of Lance is Gay xD
> 
> Wow, this chapter was a challenge! I'm maybe a little bit proud of how it turned out though. I really want to know what you think of it... >_>
> 
> See you at the footer.

  


Lance had a lot on his mind on the bus ride across town. He kept the ice pack pressed to his cheek as Keith had instructed and replayed snippets of their conversation in his head. It was the first time they’d ever really talked like that. For once, Keith hadn't seemed totally annoyed with him. He’d actually been kinda sweet... Lance had never seen that side of him before. It got his hopes up for a second, but then he reasoned that his friend was just being nice. 

_I mean… I did take a punch for him…_

_It was probably the least he could do..._

Lance sighed. He felt bad taking the credit for the fight. He’d punched Jimmy for himself as much as he’d done it for Keith. He was also frustrated that his attempt to just talk about his predicament had almost resulted in outing himself to Keith and very nearly kissing the guy.

_That’d be a great way to do it. Just run up to him and kiss him._

_Surprise, Keith! I like dudes!_

_Oh, and by the way, can I talk to you about this really fucked up situation I’m in?_

Lance groaned and wondered what the hell he was doing. He decided it was better that Keith didn’t know. He needed to keep it separate from his life at the Garrison like he’d intended all along. It was good to know Keith was there if he ever needed to talk about it, but that was a big if. It was more clear than ever that he needed to keep that part of himself secret, lest he paint a target on his back for the likes of Jimmy Reynolds and crew. Lance switched the icepack to his sore knuckles and made a mental note to keep an eye on those guys for Keith’s sake.

He shifted his mind to other matters. Things outside the walls of the Garrison. Specifically, the thing that had been on his mind non-stop all week, depriving him of sleep and not letting his psyche rest: the increasingly elusive Silver. Lance twiddled his fingers nervously. Was he going to be there this time? If he was, Lance had so many questions he wanted answered. Why had Silver hung up on him? Why hadn’t they fucked yet? What were they even doing and would it ever progress beyond the confines of that dingy back room? Lance was afraid to ask. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like the answers, but enough was enough. He needed to know.

And if Silver wasn’t there…

_Ugh… I really need him to be there..._

Anxiety brewed in his stomach for either scenario. He had a bad feeling as he got off the bus and entered the club but pushed through it. He needed to know where things stood. 

He was on autopilot as he descended the stairs. His feet knew where to go while his brain fretted over the various scenarios that might unfold. Suddenly, he was nearing the door to the back room, his heart pounding wildly. He nodded to the guard he'd grown friendly with over the weeks.

“Hey man, how's your night?” He stalled with small talk. 

“Oh, about the same as ever,” the guard sighed boredly. “Yours?”

“Good, good.” Lance tried not to betray his nervousness. The dread in his stomach was gnawing at him more than ever. He set his jaw as the guard pressed his hand to the access pad.

_If he’s not here… I can take a hint…_

The door slid open and he stepped inside. The low table was set, and the room was lit in its usual purple hue, but Lance’s eyes darted straight to the couch. He blinked several times waiting for them to adjust, making sure they weren’t tricking him. He released his breath and sagged with disappointment. The couch was vacant, as was the rest of the room. He cast his gaze down and knit his brow with hurt. He’d thought for sure Silver was going to be there. He'd implied it on the phone, hadn’t he? Lance’s defeat was temporary though as anger rose within him for the second time that night.

_Okay, fuck this…_

He wasn’t about to wait around for a repeat of last time. He had all the answers he needed.

_Message received Silver or whoever the fuck you are..._

He turned on his heels and stomped past the guard down the hallway into the main part of the club. He pushed his way through the crowd, not apologizing to the strangers he bumped into on his way to the exit. 

_I totally could’ve kissed Keith tonight too… What the hell was I thinking?_

Someone stood directly in his path as he made a beeline for the stairs. He tried to cut around them, but the body stepped in his way again.

“What is your problem, buddy?” Lance yelled and clipped the person particularly hard with his shoulder as he barged past. 

“Leaving so soon? That’s a shame,” the person he'd bumped into said. Lance stopped. He knew the silky timbre of that voice, that cadence. He spun around and sucked in a breath. All his frustration instantly vanished. Standing before him with a kind but questioning smile on his face and a swirling cocktail glass... “You nearly spilled my drink,” the man chastised playfully.

_Silver…_

_No way… He’s here..._

Lance stared a moment longer then hurled himself against the man’s body as he was mid-sip, wrapping him in a tight hug and gripping handfuls of his black clothing. “I thought you weren’t gonna be here…”

“And I’m glad to see that you are.” A gentle hand stroked through Lance’s hair. He squeezed the back of the man’s shirt harder. 

The man pulled Lance back and turned the boy’s face upwards and to one side. He squinted in the dark lighting of the club, a severe expression slowly creeping over his face. Lance gulped.

_Oh shit… what did I do..._

The man’s face darkened. His eyes lit with fury.

“Who did this?” He growled and traced a thumb delicately over Lance’s bruised cheek.

Lance sighed with relief. “Just some asshole from sch- work,” Lance nearly slipped. “But don’t worry, I totally won the fight!”

The man’s face softened. He leaned down to kiss the bandaged cheek then moved his mouth to the boy’s ear, “Just tell me who I need to have killed.” 

Lance laughed nervously.

_He’s joking right…?_

He looked carefully up at the man. “Hey, last week, on the phone…” he started before he lost his nerve. “Why did you hang up on me?” 

“Shh...” The man hushed him and pulled him close, resting his cheek against Lance’s temple. He swayed slightly to the music. It was almost like they were dancing. Lance stiffened with shock.

_H-How is this happening...?_

_Is he drunk or something...?_

There was alcohol on his breath but no more than usual. Lance didn’t question it out loud. He hesitantly hooked his arms over the back of the man’s shoulders and moved with him. His uninjured cheek brushed softly against Silver's. The pent-up tension and frustration that Lance hadn't realized he'd been carrying slowly dissolved. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. They were finally outside of that hidden back room. The progress left Lance feeling cocky. He moved his mouth closer to the man’s and tried to kiss him.

“Not here.” The man pulled away and drained the rest of his drink. “Come with me.” He took Lance by the hand and led him towards the back of the club, setting his empty glass on a table as they went. The man tossed a smile over his shoulder at Lance as he pulled him into the hallway leading to their usual spot. Lance’s heart melted. He stopped and pulled Silver towards him, figuring the privacy of the hallway was enough, but the man pulled away again.

“Not here either,” he smirked. “Patience, Lance.” Lance inwardly swooned at the way the man said his name.

Silver regripped his hand and continued down the hall. The guard nodded a welcome as they arrived at the door and took both their coats. Lance was thrilled at the treatment. He felt like he belonged.

The man interlaced their fingers and squeezed as the door opened. Lance was pulled willingly into the room grinning from ear-to-ear. The door hadn’t even closed behind them and the man’s lips were over his, kissing him with a passion Lance totally wasn’t expecting. He gasped in surprise and clawed at Silver’s shirt. One of the man’s hands snaked up his torso and, much to Lance’s shock, ended up cradling the side of his face. Lance held onto the man’s forearm and gasped for breath when their lips parted.

“Okay, you’re different today,” Lance remarked skeptically, thrown off by how forward and frankly _nice_ the man was being. “Is this a trick? I- I can't take any more games.”

“Games?” The man raised his eyebrows. “No, I think I’ve tortured you enough.” He smiled and traced his thumb down the side of Lance's mouth.

_He… He answered my question..._

_Holy shit…_

Lance was in uncharted territory. The man laughed at the shocked look on Lance’s face and planted the softest kiss with the gentlest slip of tongue on his lips. Lance blinked in disbelief. 

“Wait, Silver, did you…” Lance grinned slyly. “Did you miss me?”

The man shot Lance an admonishing but coy smile. “Don’t push it,” he said, sliding a hand under Lance’s shirt and tickling his side. Lance yelped with laughter and squirmed away. The man smirked, his hand turning firm again, and pulled Lance into another kiss.

“I missed you too,” Lance mouthed between kisses and felt the man’s lips pull into a smile. 

They staggered lip-locked to the couch and fell onto it. Lance watched in awe as the man started at his hand and kissed up his arm. He hadn't a clue what he’d done to make things tip in his favor. He’d been worried sick all week that Silver was going to stand him up again or that he’d be pissy and closed-off. It was baffling. Lance wished that he knew the rules.

_I just can’t figure him out..._

The man flipped his hair back and kissed him again, pushing the boy’s shirt up a few inches and brushing a thumb over his abdomen. Lance arched into it and their bodies slowly came together. He wrapped his legs around the man as their hips collided. They held eye contact when their lips finally broke. The man ran his hands down the back of Lance’s thighs, tilting the boy’s hips up, and rocked into them.

“I seem to recall there was something you wanted?” The man smirked. He leaned down and grazed Lance’s neck with his teeth. The rolling suggestion of his hips was not lost on Lance. He groaned, his gaze slipping far away at the man’s wet lips sucked at his neck.

_I want him… oh god, I want him…_

“I think you know what I want,” Lance grinned and tightened his thighs around the man. 

“Hmm?” The man raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.

_Ugh, he’s gonna make me say it..._

Lane swallowed. “That thing on the phone- I wanna-” A hard kiss met his lips. The man pulled back, smug-faced, after.

“Is that a yes?” Lance grinned cheekily. 

The man’s eyebrows twitched. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sat back in the corner of the sofa, shooting Lance a sultry look. “Come here.”

Lance crawled into his lap and straddled him. The man’s hands rounded the edges of his waist and lifted his shirt. Lance raised his arms, and his shirt flew over his head. He threw his arms around Silver’s neck and grinded against him, imagining for a moment what it would be like to fuck in that position. Sharp nails trailed down his back making goosebumps rise on his flesh. The man’s hands fanned out around his waist and firmly cupped his ass, pulling their hips closer and forcing a pace to his taste.

“God, I want you to fuck me…” Lance said breathlessly. The man gently knocked his forehead into Lance's. Their breath crashed together as he tore open Lance’s pants. 

Lance, thoroughly swept up in the moment, tangled a hand in the man’s hair and tugged with want. The man shut his eyes for a moment and let slip a soft exhale. 

_Whoa… does he like that?_

Lance grabbed another handful of the soft, white locks and pulled as hard as he dared. A soft, involuntary moan left the man’s lips. 

_Oh shit! He likes that!_

The man's eyes fixated hungrily on Lance. He flicked his hair back as if daring Lance to do it again. Lance grinned and re-gripped. He felt the man's thighs tense beneath him in anticipation. He paused, considering the nameless person in front of him.

“Silver,” Lance faltered, loosening his grip and slowly lowering his hand. “You gotta tell me your name,” he said sincerely.

The man blinked then cocked his head with amusement. “Do I now?”

“Come on, you said no more games,” Lance pleaded. “And I wanna know...” He bit his lip and leaned closer, grinding slowly. “Whose name to scream...” He curled the man’s hair around his hand and pulled it taught. “When you make me _come!_ ” He wrenched Silver’s head back and to one side hard. The man cried out in surprise and grasped Lance's hips tightly. His breath fell fast. Lance licked up the exposed flesh of his neck and grinned to himself when he felt a strained growl rising in the man’s throat beneath his lips as they raked over his Adam’s apple. It finally felt like they were on equal footing. He slowly relinquished his grip and let the man’s head roll forward again. 

“Please… I just wanna know who you are...” He whispered before planting a soft kiss on Silver’s lips. The man relaxed in a way Lance hadn’t seen before. He rested his head on the back of the couch and looked serenely at the boy before him, one of his hands tracing affectionately along Lance’s thigh. Lance didn’t dare blink. He was finally seeing cracks in Silver's facade.

The man gently touched Lance's bruised cheek again and twitched his lip as though it were a shame. 

“You know, I nearly told you before,” he said as a small smile crept over his lips.

Lance was hanging on every word. He’d done it. He’d broken through the man’s defenses. The real Silver, sans pomp, was in front of him, smiling back at him and gently stroking his face. Lance put his hand over Silver's. The man shifted the boy’s weight in his lap so their faces could be closer.

“My name...” 

Lance held his breath. 

“is L-”

“Prince Lotor!” A guard burst into the room. “Oh- uh…” he stammered awkwardly upon seeing the half-naked boy in his leader’s lap.

Lance looked over his shoulder to see two guards, recognizing one of them as the guy who had taken their jackets at the door. He turned back to Silver. 

“Lotor? Is that your name?”

The man’s eyes flashed angrily at the guard. “I gave strict orders that there were to be no interruptions!” His voice carried a sharp edge.

“S-Sir, we have a problem,” the guard insisted, his eyes flitting uncomfortably to Lance again. 

The man sighed with irritation, but his expression softened when he turned back to Lance. “This will only take a moment.” He planted a kiss in the boy’s hair and let his fingers trail down the side of Lance’s face and under his chin as he rose from the couch to speak with his guard.

“This had better be worth my time,” he growled as he crossed the room. Lance grinned dreamily as he watched him go.

_I know his name…! And he's a prince...?_

_Prince Lotor..._

_Lotor~ Lotor~ Lotor~_

Lance flopped back on the couch and said the name to himself over and over while _Lotor_ took care of whatever business he had to attend to. He was too busy swimming in sappy thoughts to notice the change in the man’s body posture or the alarmed look on his face as he spoke to his guards. 

“You're sure?” He said to his sentries. 

“Sir.” One of the guards handed him something. Lotor took it and ran a distressed hand through his hair. He glanced at the boy on the couch, mouth slightly agape, then stared at the item in his hand. He looked at Lance again but quickly tore his eyes away, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling with exasperation. White strands fell delicately around his face. His guards shifted nervously. When Lotor’s hand finally dropped from his face, it was shadowed with anger. He squared his body with the sofa.

“You mean to tell me, that my druid...” His boots clicked menacingly on the floor as he stepped towards the couch and boy upon it. “My _best_ druid…” He stopped in front of the table and glared down at Lance who was still lost in dreamy thoughts. “Brought me a SEVENTEEN YEAR-OLD _GARRISON BOY??_ ”

He ripped the cloth from the table with a rageful cry, sending its contents flying and crashing to the floor. Lance snapped out of his wistful thoughts and sat upright. Lotor threw something onto the bare table in front of him with disdain. Lance’s eyes widened. His blood ran cold in his veins as he stared at the thing on the table. His Garrison ID peered up at him through the plastic window of his splayed open wallet. Coming to Empire G had become so routine that he’d nearly forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be there at all. They knew. Silver knew. He had been caught.

The room was silent but for the drip, drip, drip of liquid draining from a tipped-over bottle hanging off the table. Lance fearfully brought his gaze up to the man towering over him, shoulders rising and falling with his furious breaths. The man ripped his eyes from Lance like he couldn't stand to look at him and turned to address his guards.

“Dispose of that druid. Haggar is in charge now,” he commanded, but there was a hollowness in his voice that hadn't been there before.

“But sir… H-He’s your top-” the taller of the two protested.

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?” Lotor’s voice boomed. Both the guards and Lance flinched.

“N-No, sir. I would never.”

“Good. Please inform my father of the situation and that it has been _dealt with._ And YOU,” Lotor turned back to Lance who had been watching the scene before him unfold with terror and wondering if he’d just witnessed the ordering of a man’s death. “Get out of my club!” Not a trace of the man's usual politeness or warmth remained in his voice.

“What?!” Lance shrieked with hurt. “Silver, no! I’m not leaving!”

“I don’t tolerate deception,” the man looked at him scornfully then tore his eyes away.

“Whoa, hey… I never lied-” Lance’s heart sank. It wasn't like they’d ever asked him for ID at the door. He leapt off the couch to intercept Silver’s path.

“Nor do I deal with Garrison brats!” The man spat, shoving past Lance as he strutted towards his usual exit.

_BRAT??_

“Are you _kidding?_ Sil- Lotor!” Lance clenched his fists. He wasn't about to let him go without a fight. Not when he'd finally gotten past the facade, not when things had been going so well. “Seriously? You’re just gonna leave? We were about to-” Lance choked on his words when Lotor’s harsh gaze fell on him.

“It's past your bedtime, Garrison boy,” he sneered.

_Oh he did not just bring up the kid shit!_

“We’re done here,” Lotor informed his guards and moved his hand to the access pad. 

“No.” Lance said defiantly. He folded his arms and sat firmly on his haunches on the couch. Lotor spun around, not used to being disobeyed. “We’re _not_ done yet,” Lance said with challenge. He picked up an unbroken bottle and helped himself to a long swig, swinging his legs up onto the couch and making himself comfortable. “I’m gonna sit here drinking your fancy-ass alcohol, until you cool your jets!” He shot Lotor an intense look and resumed chugging.

“That is a foolish idea,” the man said thoroughly unimpressed as Lance downed a good fraction of a bottle.

“Yeah, well I’ve got all night to make bad decisions!” Lance shouted between gulps. He was furious that Silver was going to bail without even giving him a chance to explain. The guards moved to intervene, but Lotor held up a hand.

“Leave us. I’ll deal with this,” he instructed them, voice cold. Lotor and Lance glared at each other while the guards retreated.

“Okay, I get it. You’re mad,” Lance said as soon as the door shut. “But come on Silver, you don’t want me to leave,” he tucked his hands behind his head and arched his back, pushing his hips forward. “We were just getting started.” The corner of the man’s eye mouth twitched and he quickly look away.

“You need to go. You're no longer welcome here,” Lotor stood tall and folded his arms, lips pinched tight into a frown, refusing to even look at Lance.

“Pfff. You want me to leave, you're going to have to come over here and drag me off this couch yourself,” Lance snorted.

“You’re picking a fight you’re not going to win,” the man warned, bringing his seething gaze back to Lance and moving towards him.

“I’ll take my chances,” Lance smirked.

“You’re going to regret it,” the man stood menacingly over the boy on the couch.

“Make me, _Lotor_ ,” Lance twitched an eyebrow as he said the man’s name. 

Sharp eyes flashed, and the man pounced on him an instant later. Lance found himself flipped over with one hand pinned behind his back and the man’s weight pressing his upper body into the seat of the couch. His knees scuffed futilely on the floor as he tried to fight back.

“The Garrison is off limits!” The man snarled into his ear.

“Yeah? Well, your dick grinding into my ass right now disagrees!” Lance bumped his hips back. Lotor growled and pushed him down harder. Lance winced as his injured cheek pressed painfully against the couch.

“You think I’d put my entire empire at risk for you? You’re _nothing_ to me!”

“Bullshit!” Lance didn't buy it, not for a second. Not when Silver had kissed him the way he had earlier that night. He twisted his head to look over his shoulder. “You wouldn’t be this pissed if you didn’t care! Face it, you missed me! You were happy to see me! You called because you couldn't get enough! Fuck Silver, you _love_ me!” 

The man gnashed his teeth and twisted Lance’s arm harder. “My druids have brought me dozens like you!”

Lance sighed with frustration. They were getting nowhere. He stopped struggling and changed to a more sincere tone. “Look, I really don’t give a shit what your gang gets up to. And I’m not gonna snitch to the Garrison or whatever you're worried about.” He grasped at the silver locks pooling on the sofa with his free hand. “I just want you to be with me,” he said forlornly, more to himself than to the man pinning him down.

Lotor lunged forward and slammed his forearm into the couch next to Lance’s head with a snarl. His fierce breath slowly tapered and his body went limp except for the hand holding Lance’s arm behind his back. Lotor remained still for several moments. Lance could feel the man's breath shaking against his neck and his stiff cock pressing into the back of his thigh. Then, his other hand began to move, slowly trailing down Lance's back, along his side, kneading the flesh at the edge of his abdomen, snaking down and squeezing his thigh. 

“Silver…” Lance moaned softly. Lotor’s breath rattled in his ear. 

He heard the man let out a labored breath. The grip on his wrist suddenly released, and fierce kisses that left teeth marks were left across his neck and shoulders. Lance arched his back with a sharp inhale.

_Holy fuck… yes..._

The man grinded against him. Lance reached back to snatch a handful of the man’s hair. A guttural growl rolled into his ears as he gave it a tug. Lance mentally declared victory as his pants were yanked down and his legs were spread apart. He leaned his elbows against the seat of couch with his knees resting on the hard floor and waited.

The man fumbled with something behind him. Lance couldn’t see what he was doing, but moments later slickened fingers were shoved inside him. He gasped in surprise then pushed back into them. It wasn’t gentle, but Lance was so ready to fuck Silver that he didn’t care.

“Well, Garrison boy, this is what you came for?” Lance looked over his shoulder and saw Lotor slickening his cock with lube. He momentarily forgot how to speak. 

“I swear to god, Silver, if you don't fuck me right now...” Lance found his voice. His body ached for it. He wanted it so badly that he was too distracted to see the dangerous twitch of the man’s lip and the glint of fury still burning in his eyes.

Lotor took Lance by the hips and wordlessly pushed the head of his cock into him. Lance grunted and tensed. The man pushed forward an inch or so more then retracted slowly. Lance squirmed through the next few thrusts. It wasn’t very comfortable. He quickly realized he had much less control than he did with the dildo and tensed again as the man pushed deeper. His body shook. “Fuck…”

“You're right, Lance,” the man’s voice was soft but laced with malice, yet it was still enough to distract Lance from the discomfort. “I did grow fond of you,” he said, stroking his fingers down Lance’s face.

“Nnnggg- Silver…” Lance moaned at the man’s words but strained to take his cock. Any more and it would have been too much. His breath stuttered. Silver was inside him... They were finally fucking… It just… It just wasn't quite how he thought it would be. For one thing, it kinda hurt. Lance pinched his eyes shut, shifting with the man’s movements, trying to find a position where it felt good. 

“You were different from the others.” The slow praise crooned into his ear, relaxing Lance's body and lessening the hurt. 

_I knew it… I knew he cared..._

He felt a little dizzy. The alcohol he’d drank in protest was beginning to hit him. He playfully bit the man’s thumb as it dragged across his mouth. The man rolled his hips, grazing at an angle that sent a jolt through Lance’s body. It was on the cusp of feeling good. Lance moaned and let his eyelids fluttered halfway shut.

The man moved his mouth just above Lance’s ear. “But you know what I’ve always loved about you Lance?” A vengeful smirk, invisible to Lance, twisted over his lips.

_Loved? LOVED???_

Lance’s heart leapt. He momentarily forgot the discomfort and leaned his head affectionately against Silver’s.

The man clasped Lance's jaw painfully hard between his thumb and fingers. “You were always so easy to fool,” his low voice was filled with spiteful glee. Lance had a fraction of a second to try to process his words before the man slammed his hips forward, pushing his full length inside Lance with one swift motion. Lance sucked in a gasp and choked on the end of it. His body tensed in pain. His hands clawed for traction on the couch. 

_What the... fuck…_

He winced as Lotor slowly pulled most of the way out. He gripped the couch cushions with white knuckles and stifled a cry as Lotor shot his hips forward again. Lance's body jerked violently with the man’s subsequent thrusts.

“Slow- slow down,” Lance finally whimpered, writhing beneath the man. 

“Too much for you, Garrison boy?” Lotor taunted but relented somewhat. Even then, it was still uncomfortable. Lance sucked air between his teeth as the man fucked him. It was way too much and way too fast. He hadn’t been ready.

A rough hand moved quickly between his legs. Lance grasped at the man’s wrist, but he didn’t slow. Lance’s body pulled tight under the confusing clash of pain and pleasure. He choked out a series of strangled cries. 

The alcohol hitting his bloodstream and the pressure inside him paired with the man’s fast hand gradually - very gradually - let the pain give way to something that _might_ have felt good, were it not totally overwhelming, but it was still the furthest thing from what Lance had been hoping for. Everything about their act was mechanical. There was no love in it. No feeling, no emotion, just empty fucking. He felt completely disconnected from the man behind him. It wasn’t how he had imagined it at all. Lance hung his head at stark contrast of how they had been before the guard barged in with his damn wallet. He wanted the Silver from before back.

Lance groaned as his body got close, whether he was ready for it or not. The man’s hand worked until Lance came, gasping, in the narrow space between his thighs and the couch in a sputtering, overstimulated orgasm.

He was given no time to recover. Lotor immediately shoved his upper body flush against the seat of the couch, pinning him there with a hand at the back of his neck, and thrust into him at a fierce clip. It reminded Lance of their first encounter and what the man had done to his throat. He remembered that he hadn’t liked that either. There were a lot of things he hadn’t liked. The roughness, the games, never knowing what was coming but somehow always being left wanting more, _knowing_ he was being toyed with but not being able to stop himself from coming back, having his life spin out of control as Silver slowly took over all his waking thoughts, and… the pervasive, sinking feeling in his gut he’d been ignoring for some time that it was only going to end badly. Lance clenched his jaw, listening to Lotor’s breath rasping behind him, and waited for it to be over.

The man’s nails dug into his skin and his breath hit a cadence that Lance knew meant he was close. He braced himself through the final stuttering thrusts. Lotor fell forward on top of him, panting. He slowly drew his arms around the boy beneath him, planting a slow, delicate kiss on the nape of Lance’s neck. Lance relaxed a little with the softness of his lips. The man held him a moment longer, drawing slow circles in his skin with his fingertips as he recovered his breath. It was enough to give Lance a painful glimpse of how things could have - _should have_ \- been before the gentle hands turned rough again. Lotor pulled off him quickly. 

Lance slowly sat back on his heels and stared into the black fabric of the sofa. He heard the man zip up his pants behind him.

_Say something... Say ANYTHING..._

But the man stayed silent. Lance’s jacket was dropped over his shoulders. He shivered as the cold ice pack still in the coat’s pocket hit his bare skin. His wallet landed in his line of sight on the sofa next. Lance silently picked it up and tucked it in his jacket then grimaced with pain as he shifted to pull his pants up. A firm hand landed on his head. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. 

“See yourself out, Garrison brat,” the man held eye contact with the boy kneeling on the floor then pushed his head away as he strode towards the door.

“Lotor!” Lance snapped angrily after him. The name felt funny in his mouth. He wanted to yell, wanted to unleash his anger, his hurt, wanted to make the man regret that he’d ever walked into his stupid club. “Don’t go…” was all he managed to say, voice quaking. He knew that if the man went through that door, that it was over. They would never see each other again. And more than anything in that moment, Lance didn’t want to be alone.

“Why would I stay? For an underage Garrison brat trespassing on my property?” Lotor scoffed at the notion. 

Lance sucked in a breath and held it. “A trespassing brat you just fucked!” He exploded finally, fighting back angry tears. 

“That was what you wanted, wasn't it?” The man’s voice was flat and unapologetic, his face impassive. “Tell me, Garrison boy,” he stepped close to Lance and cupped his chin, “When have I ever not given you _exactly_ what you wanted?”

“You asshole!” Lance jerked his chin out of the man’s hand. It wasn’t what he had wanted at all. He’d wanted to fuck but not like that! “You were different before. You felt something!”

“You foolish child,” the man rolled his eyes shut with annoyance. “I only made you _feel_ loved.” 

Lance’s insides turned cold. The soft kisses, the dancing, the cuddling... all their sweet moments. It couldn’t have been an act.

“I- I don’t believe you,” he said miserably into the couch, fighting the urge to second-guess everything.

The man said nothing more and turned to leave.

“Silver…” Lance threw everything he had into the utterance of the name and grabbed the man’s leg just above the knee. He looked up at him with a pleading face, making a final appeal to the emotions he _knew_ the man had.

The man jerked his leg out of Lance’s grasp and looked down at him coldly. “My name is Lotor. _Silver_ doesn’t exist.” 

Lance felt his heart crack. The words stunned him into silence.

_He doesn’t mean it... HE DOESN’T MEAN IT..._

Silver was real and Lance refused to believe otherwise. He didn’t know who this Lotor asshole in front of him was, but Silver was still in there somewhere, buried beneath the walls the man had thrown up in his rage. He could salvage it. If he could just get him to stay... He could bring out Silver again. He just needed more time to tear down the walls again, to earn back his trust.

“Wait!” He called but the man ignored him. Lance helplessly watched him go. He winced as he pulled himself to his feet, desperately racking his brain for anything he could do to keep from losing Silver forever. 

“What if I left the Garrison!” He cried in desperation as Lotor had one foot through the doorway. The man had been saying the name of his school like it was a slur, and Lance was willing to try anything.

The man stopped in his tracks. 

“I could- I could join your gang! I’ll do whatever you want!”

Lotor turned and scrutinized Lance.

“Join my gang? _You?_ ” He laughed patronizingly then turned serious. “You’d have to cut all ties with your precious Garrison. Your family, your friends... You’d never see them again.” 

Lance’s heart pounded. What the hell had he just promised?

“You’d serve me? Kill for me? _Die_ for me?” The man’s lips twisted with amusement.

Lance panicked as Lotor slowly crossed the room towards him. He backed up as the man approached until his back hit a wall.

“Can you really do that?” Lotor stepped close and leaned his forearm on the wall above Lance. “Or are you in over your head, Garrison boy?” 

Lance grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He wanted to prove him wrong, wanted to prove he was worthy of Lotor’s respect, maybe even of his love, but he thought of his friends. Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, his mom, and his sister's kids who all looked up to him and saw him as their hero, his dreams, everything he’d worked so hard for. He was going to put all of that on the line? For some guy?

_But… For Silver..._

“Well?” Lotor demanded. Lance flinched.

He stared up at Silver while the disappointed faces of all his friends flashed in his mind.

Lance shook his head miserably, holding back frustrated tears. “No...” He hung his head. “I can't.”

The man smirked arrogantly and backed away. “Typical Garrison brat. Always a disappointment.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. He hated being called that more than anything.

“One more thing, Lance,” the man dragged out his name. 

A flicker of hope rose in Lance’s chest at the use of his name. He looked into the man’s face and swore there was a sad longing in his eyes. Lance thought about trying to lean in for one more kiss, but when he blinked his tears away the man’s eyes were cold again.

“In case you get any ideas about coming back,” he threatened, squeezing Lance’s jaw and moving his face close.

Lance shook his head, trying to stop the man from saying what he feared was coming next.

“Don’t." Lotor's unblinking eyes burned into Lance's. "I’d hate to have to kill you.” 

If he had to pinpoint an exact moment when his heart broke, that was it. Lotor’s final command fell against Lance’s lips and ripped through him with a shockwave that knocked the wind out of him. He crumpled to his knees in defeat and swallowed a sob. Lance heard the man's boots clicking across the floor away from him. He didn't watch him go but winced when he heard the door slam shut with finality. He clenched his fists and let a sob slip out alone in the dark. Silver was gone.

“No…” Lance shook his head to himself and touched his lips where the man’s final words had fallen. “NO!”

“LOTOR!” Lance hurled himself against the door and hit access pad frantically, trying to follow him. “I’ll do it! I’ll leave the Garrison! LOTOR!” He pounded his fist on the door. “I’ll do whatever you say! Lotor! Hey! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!” He kicked it, trying to break down the barrier that separated them. “SILVER! _SILVER!!_ ” His voice cracked with desperation.

A trio of guards entered from the other door. “Get your shirt on, kid. It’s time to go,” one of them instructed.

“FUCK YOU! I’M NOT A KID!” Lance whipped around to scream at them then resumed kicking the door. 

“That's enough.” A threatening hand landed on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stalked to where his shirt lay crumpled on the ground. He snatched it up and furiously pulled it over his head. Two of the guards took him firmly by the arms. 

“Alright! I’m going!” Lance fought against their grasp until one of them punched him in the gut. Lance slumped forward and was dragged out of the room and into the hallway. They threw him out a fire exit and down a short flight of stairs into a grimy back alley. Lance stumbled to his hands and knees. A guard tossed him his jacket.

“Have a nice night, _kiddo_ ,” he laughed. 

Lance got up and swung at him. The guard easily stepped to the side and connected a blow with Lance’s ribs. Lance staggered but wound up for another punch.

Next thing Lance knew, he was flat on his back, staring up at the blackness of the sky in a daze, and the injured side of his face hurt more than ever. He could faintly hear people talking above him, but his head was foggy.

_Where am I…?_

_Silver...?_

“… and he’s ours to do what we want with, right? Rumor is this one’s crazy eager. I say we have a little fun.” Lance’s eyes went wide as his awareness came back to him. His instincts kicked in as one of the guards tried to pick him up by the arm. He socked the guy in the face, grabbed his jacket, and ran. 

Their laughter followed him. He didn’t stop running until it ceased echoing in his ears and the pain in his side where the guard had hit him became unbearable. He darted into a dark and, thankfully, unoccupied alley and collapsed, heaving, against a wall, certain he was going to puke. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. His gasps gave way to painful sobs, but he refused to cry a single tear over that asshole. Over Silver. His Silver… 

Tears leaked out whether he wanted them to or not and stung his beat-up cheek. That was it. His saga with Silver was really over, and he wasn’t even sure it had been real in the first place. He cursed and slammed his fist against the brick and cried. He felt so stupid.

He pulled on his jacket and angrily wiped his eyes, determined not to cry anymore. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and felt his blood run cold for the second time that night. He didn’t think it was possible, but he felt even stupider. 

_Are you fucking kidding me…_

His pockets were empty. They’d taken his wallet, his phone, and even Keith’s ice pack.

Lance leaned against the alley wall and slowly slid to the ground with his head in his hands, ready to give up. He had no idea where he was, other than it being the sketchiest neighborhood he’d ever seen. He had no money, no phone, no way to get home, a broken heart and possibly a few broken ribs, his body was aching in places it shouldn't, _and_ he was getting drunker by the minute thanks to the alcohol he’d stupidly chugged. He didn’t know how he was going to get back to the Garrison by morning but knew that if he didn’t, he’d be expelled for sure. He might as well have sold his soul to Lotor’s gang because it was all over. 

_Well, mission accomplished..._

Lance’s lip trembled as he wiped fresh blood off his cheek.

_I am so fucked…_

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue _All You Had to Do Was Stay_ by Taylor Swift because THAT'S ALL LOTOR HAD TO DO!! But, alas, he didn't. -__- Poor Lance will be listening to that song on repeat after this...
> 
> Sooooooo... our boy is having a bad night. I'm fully expecting to get yelled at for this one. Please direct all curses, hexes, threats, complaints, and incoherent yelling to the comments and/or Twitter. I deserve it. T_T But the story isn't over yet... Lance might need some help getting out of this one.
> 
> Next chapter: The Rescue
> 
> ART!  
> [Oh Shit, He Likes That!](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165777395389/uneballe-unmort-commission-for-the-wonderful) That one moment where Lance gained the upper hand. Right before it all crashed down. Can't express how much I love this from @uneballe-unmort/@effitsfranki on Tumblr/Twitter. A MUST follow for Lotor content!  
> [Lance Lost in the Komar District](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/168524991529/fanart-from-chapter-6-of-please-get-fcked) by @spacepaladinsonline on Tumblr. It hurts my heart to look at this T__T  
>  
> 
> (Also, if I crunch like mad and time things right, this fic will conclude on Lance's birthday!!)


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I left Lance crying and bleeding in an alley for two weeks. Let's get our boy home. But, who's gonna come to his rescue? I hope you're ready for lots of dialog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to commission someone to draw Lance sad and beat up in the alley... Anyone up for that? >_>
> 
> Also, I found this Chrome Plugin that tells you how long you spent in a document because I was curious how long I spent on Chapter 6...  
> 18 hours, 32 minutes, 53 seconds...  
> (This chapter ran somewhere between 10-11 hours.)
> 
> And that's not counting paper/pen work or the final editing pass that I do on AO3. Just so you guys have an idea of how much effort I put into these fics...
> 
> Wrote a little thing about this plugin on my Tumblr for other writers who might be interested in tracking data for their writing: [ Draftback Plugin ](https://badsuki.tumblr.com/post/163099375454/writers-draftback-the-chrome-plugin-for-google)  
> [ Real-time Editing Video ](https://badsuki.tumblr.com/post/163086234124/found-a-chrome-plugin-for-google-docs-that-lets)

  
 

Lance stumbled through the streets of the Komar district drunk, miserable, and stunned. His pants were a soggy, uncomfortable mess. He couldn’t quite process what had just happened. He'd been dumped pretty devastatingly before, but it had never escalated to death threats.

‘ _I only made you feel loved._ ’ Lotor’s voice rang in his head.

_Well great, it fucking worked…_

Lance shook his head and turned down a random street. He'd been so sure Silver, or rather, Lotor, had felt something. But the second the man found his ID, everything had changed, and Lance didn’t understand why, though he got the feeling it hadn’t been about his age.

_I don't get it..._

_Why would he care about the Garrison…_

Lance didn't know what was easier to stomach, accepting that Silver had led him on and that none of it had been real or letting himself believe that it was and that Silver had just been _that much_ of a jerk. Either way, Lance couldn’t reconcile how badly things had ended.

“Who calls themselves a prince anyways…” he huffed, glancing around the neighborhood for any sign of somewhere that might have a phone.

_I finally screwed a dude… I guess that makes me gay?_

_But I like girls too so…_

_Ugh, I don't fucking know…_

He didn’t care anymore. All he knew what that he had loved Silver and was too numb to feel the full depth of his heartbreak. It hadn't sunk in yet that it was really over.

He saw a light in the distance that might be a gas station and started walking towards it, hoping they’d let him use the phone. When he got closer, he saw it was a 24 hour diner, and it couldn’t have looked less appealing. Lance walked inside and asked to use the bathroom. The lone employee behind the counter didn’t seem fazed by his disheveled appearance and nodded towards the back. 

Lance inspected himself in the mirror, gingerly touching the side of his face. The bruise on his cheek had become a full-blown black eye, and the cut across his cheekbone had been torn open again. He washed his hands and cleaned up his wounds as best he could. He groaned and set about cleaning up the mess in his pants next.

Lance left his underwear and the unpleasant remnants of Silver in the bathroom trashcan and asked the waiter if he could use the phone. He doubted any of his friends would pick up a call from an unknown number, but he had no other options. The man sniffed and said if he wasn’t going to order something, he should get out. Lance sighed, knowing he only had a couple quarters in his back pocket. He crouched on the sidewalk out front, out of ideas.

“Long night, huh?” A voice said behind him. Lance looked up to see a woman in a tight dress and fishnets paired with dagger-like heels and a lot of makeup.

“You can say that again,” Lance sighed and dabbed his bleeding cheek with a wad of toilet paper.

“Aw, sweetie. Did a client get rough with you?” She cocked her head sympathetically. 

Lance quirked his eyebrows at her then realized she thought he was a prostitute too. “I got robbed too, so I’m stuck.” He didn’t have the heart to correct her.

She made a sympathetic noise. “Wanna use my phone?” She offered. Lance looked at her like she was a godsend.

His heart soared as he took the phone and clicked the call icon. It promptly sank again as he stared at the dial pad, realizing he relied fully on his saved contacts to get in touch with anybody. Lance strained trying to recall Pidge's number. He might have managed it sober, but the numbers jumbled together in his alcohol addled mind. There was one number though, that Lance could recite in his sleep.

_There's no way he's going to answer…_

_He’s probably so mad at me… I just left him there…_

_At least he won’t know it’s me calling…_

His finger flew across the dial pad in a pattern he knew by heart.

It felt like the ringing lasted forever.

_Come on, pick up…_

It switched over to voicemail. He grit his teeth and dialed again.

_Please…_

Voicemail again. He looked nervously at the lady next to him. 

“Take your time, sweetie,” she smiled and lit a cigarette. “I ain’t got nowhere to be.”

Lance bit his lip and tried one more time.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice mumbled after the third ring.

“Keith!” Lance’s body lurched forward with relief upon hearing his voice. “It's Lance. Don't hang up.”

“Lance?” Keith mumbled. “Ugh, What time is it?”

“It's late, I know, but-”

“I have to be up for training at seven!” Keith grumbled. “Ugh, I suppose you're back from your booty call and need to be let in?” Irritation was apparent in his voice.

“No.” Lance sniffed. “But I do need a favor.”

Keith sighed audibly.

“I need you to go find Shiro.” 

There was a silent pause on the other end. “Are you okay?” Irritation had been replaced with concern.

“Just go find him…”

“O-Okay…”

Lance heard Keith moving and then a knocking.

“Keith? What-” Lance could hear Shiro’s muffled voice across the line.

“Uh… Sorry, it’s Lance. He sounds weird…” Lance heard the phone shuffling between hands.

“Lance?” Shiro's voice came through loud and clear.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance sighed. “I'm in a bit of a situation. Can I get a ride, no questions asked?”

“A ride? Where are you?”

“Somewhere I shouldn't be…”

“I see. Are you in immediate danger?” 

Lance appreciated how calm Shiro sounded. He glanced around. “Not really. I'm pretty drunk though.”

“I’m in the middle of something, but I can leave in twenty. Where are you?” 

“Um, I'm not sure exactly. Somewhere near 33rd and Komar Way?”

There was a long pause on the line. Lance heard Keith say, “Shiro?” in the background.

“Lance, are you at the Empire?!” Shiro’s alarmed voice rang in Lance’s ear. He cringed, knowing that Shiro had heard of it.

“Not anymore...” He said softly.

“That place is run by Galra! Get the hell away from there!”

_Galra…??_

Lance's breath caught in his throat and a chill passed through him. The Galra… The _same_ Galra that had held Shiro hostage and tortured him? The same Galra who were spoken about in hushed tones at the Garrison? The Galra whose files were immediately flagged as ‘classified’? Lance realized for the first time what the G in _Empire G_ stood for and nearly threw up. 

_Silver’s gang was… SILVER was..._

_No… Please no..._

Lance lost sight of where he was and stared into the sidewalk with unfocused eyes until he heard Shiro yelling in his ear.

“Lance?! LANCE?!”

“Yeah…” He jolted, coming back.

“Where are you?”

“Some diner a few blocks away,” he managed to choke out.

“I know the one. Listen, don't move! I'm leaving now.” He heard keys jingling over the phone.

Lance muttered a quick thank you then flipped the phone around to hang up.

“Lance, what hap-” He heard Keith’s voice through the phone just before his thumb clicked ‘end call’.

_Oh, no… Keith!_

Lance groaned and hung his head as he handed the phone back to the lady. So many things that were painfully obvious in hindsight clicked in his head. Silver was Galra. And not just Galra. He was their leader. He'd been having a torrid affair and fallen in love with the head of the very gang that had captured and traumatized the person he looked up to most. Lance’s breath was shallow and shaking.

“Oh sweetie,” the lady sat next to him and put an arm around him. “I know, it's a tough job.”

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.” Lance leaned against her and sobbed. He'd unwittingly betrayed Shiro and the Garrison. He’d be kicked out for sure, but he was more concerned about how he ever going to face Shiro again, the very person on his way to rescue him. 

 

 

Lance sat at a booth inside the fluorescently lit diner staring at the dirty smudges on the table, waiting for a ride he didn’t deserve. The lady had given him five bucks so he could pay for a coffee, but he hadn’t taken more than a sip. 

_Shiro’s arm… That scar on his face..._

_What if Silver was the one who…_

Lance would never forgive himself if that was true.

He lost track of time as his thoughts circled miserably, but eventually a black SUV screeched to a halt in front of the diner. Moments later, a very concerned Shiro burst through the door. He was visibly relieved when his eyes fell on Lance, but his face was stricken again when he saw the boy’s battered face. 

Lance couldn’t bring himself to look at Shiro. “Hey,” he said quietly, too scared he wouldn’t be able to hold in a sob if he said more.

“You look like you’ve had a rough night.” Shiro slid into the booth across from Lance. “You wanna talk about it?”

Lance shook his head. “I got mugged is all.” He convinced himself it was close enough to the truth. “They got my phone and wallet, so...” He hugged himself and rubbed his arm nervously.

Shiro’s long silence hurt more than anything. It was obvious that he knew there was more to the story. 

“Do you want to finish your coffee first, or are you ready to go home?” Shiro asked kindly.

“Let’s go,” Lance whispered.

“You’re limping.” Shiro tried to slip an arm under Lance’s shoulder as they crossed the diner.

“I’m fine,” Lance insisted, pulling away. He didn’t deserve Shiro’s help. He winced as he climbed into the car and sat down.

_Fuck you, Lotor..._

Shiro started the car, and they drove in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Lance kept his face turned towards the window.

“What the hell were you even doing there?” Shiro finally broke the silence.

Lance groaned at the disappointment in his voice. “I said no questions asked…”

“Lance,” Shiro said firmly. 

The boy sighed. He was too drunk and tired to make up an explanation. “I met a guy…” He said sadly.

“Met a guy for what? Drugs?”

“No Shiro, I _met_ a guy.” Lance shot him a hard stare.

Shiro still looked confused.

“Jesus... For sex, Shiro! You gonna make me spell it out?!”

The car swerved. “Oh!” Shiro did a double take after regaining control of his vehicle. “Sorry, that just... wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“You and me both.” Lance stared out the window again.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Were you uh... paying for it?”

“What?! NO!” Lance shrieked. He huffed and folded his arms. “Why does everyone think that?!” 

Shiro considered Lance carefully. “Was _he_ paying-”

“SHIRO!”

“Sorry, just knowing what I know of that place-”

Lance had stopped listening. Shiro’s phone screen had lit up in the center console and Lance saw a familiar name in the notification. He grabbed it.

“Why is Allura texting you at 2 am?” His drunk mouth had no filter. A string of emoji hearts trailed the end of the message. “Wait, are you guys…”

“Gimme that,” Shiro snatched his phone out of Lance’s hands. “Maybe. We’re being quiet about it.” 

Lance went limp in the passenger seat.

_First Silver, now Allura…_

_Man, fuck everything..._

“Figures…” he said moodily, mushing his face against his fist and staring out the window into the dark night. “Wait, does Keith know?” He asked, turning back to Shiro.

Shiro stiffened and drew his lips into a thin line. He reset his grip on the steering wheel and fixed his eyes on the road ahead.

“Jeez, sorry I asked,” Lance snarked then knit his eyebrows with concern. “It’s gonna hurt him.”

“I know,” Shiro said regretfully.

“Are you gonna turn me in?” Lance asked after a long pause, knowing Shiro liked to abide by the rules.

Shiro squared his jaw. “I’ll do my best to keep you out of trouble. It’s your first time breaking curfew, so-”

“Pfff, it’s my first time getting caught!” Lance bragged before he could think better of it.

“You’ve done this before?”

“Uh, well...”

“How long have you been meeting this guy?” Shiro's voice turned serious.

“I dunno, a couple months?” Lance said sheepishly.

“MONTHS?!” Shiro sighed with exasperation.

“Look, it wasn’t all bad! I know it’s run by Galra and stuff but...” A painful pang hit him square in the chest as he recalled some of the better moments. “I really liked him…”

“This person you were meeting. Was he Galra?”

Lance hesitated. 

“If he was in that gang then we might have a huge problem on our hands.”

“I- I don’t know. He was just some rando,” Lance lied and felt awful about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Shiro what he had done. “It doesn't matter now. It’s over…”

Shiro sighed and didn't sound like he believed him. “Were you at least safe about it?”

“Oh… I didn’t really have time to think about that.” Lance shrugged, “But it’s not like I can get pregnant so...”

Shiro slapped his forehead. “That’s not the only thing you have to worry about! _Especially_ at that place! You’re gonna get sick if you’re being reckless!” Lance sunk lower in his seat as Shiro continued, the car accelerating. “Quiznack Lance, could you be any less responsible? I swear, you are so much-”

“Shiro-” Lance interjected mid-rant.

“ _smarter_ than the decisions you make. Tomorrow you’re going straight to the health center and-”

“SHIRO!”

“WHAT!”

“I’m gonna puke…”

Shiro pulled over just in time for Lance to open the car door and empty his stomach onto the roadside. Shiro popped the trunk and grabbed a couple water bottles while Lance retched beside the SUV. He handed Lance a water when he was finished.

“What’s the deal with the Galra and the Garrison?” Lance asked, still curled forward from heaving. “If he was Galra, why would that be a problem?”

“Well, that’s classified, but seeing as you’re in the thick of it,” Shiro paused while Lance retched again. “The Garrison struck a treaty with the Galra a few years back, though it was more of a mutually declared stalemate. The Galra used to sell to Garrison students and target them for their various operations. It got out of hand on both sides. We offered not to report certain offenses and give them free reign in the Komar district if they stayed away.”

“Certain offenses… is that you?”

“Among other things. We turn a blind eye to some of their activities, but yes, they got me back as part of the deal.”

_Holy crow..._

“So whoever you were seeing, if they _were_ Galra, was risking a lot. If anything happened to you,” Shiro eyed Lance’s face, “it could void that agreement.”

“Nothing happened," Lance’s knee-jerk reaction was to protect Silver. "They didn't know I was from the Garrison.”

Shiro nodded. “I’m sorry I yelled. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He gave Lance an encouraging one arm hug. “Tomorrow we’re gonna get you to the health center. Those cuts look like they might need some attention too.” Shiro gently thumbed his face then opened the passenger side door for him.

Lance couldn’t take the kindness. Shiro had stuck his neck out to protect the Garrison and he'd nearly negated that sacrifice. “Shiro…” Lance looked away and didn't get in the car. “It wasn’t some rando." He slowly brought his eyes up. "He- He was Galra.”

Shiro visibly tightened.

“I- I think he was pretty high up too.” Tears started welling in Lance’s eyes. “He might have been their leader,” his voice shook.

Shiro stared at Lance in shock. “You met Zarkon?!”

Lance shook his head. He didn't know that name. “Or it was his dad’s gang or something. I’m not really sure.”

“Lotor,” Shiro groaned and rolled his eyes closed with understanding. “I should’ve guessed.”

Lance winced at the name. “I just knew he led a gang!” He cried. “I didn’t know it was… them,” he pointed at Shiro’s arm. Lance looked at the ground and sucked in a sob. He didn’t expect Shiro to ever speak to him again. If Shiro left him stranded on the roadside, he would have deserved it.

A mechanical arm wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s not your fault, Lance. They’re good at what they do, and you’re not the first kid to get sucked into their nonsense.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t figure it out until tonight,” Lance shook his head in disbelief.

Shiro looked at him with sympathy.

“Lotor… Was he the one that-” Lance couldn't finish.

“No,” Shiro said, squeezing Lance reassuringly with one arm. “Though, I knew of him and his interests,” he said with a grimace.

Lance was relieved, though he was certain Lotor had done plenty of other horrible things, at least he hadn’t hurt Shiro.

“Hey, Shiro…” Lance started. 

Shiro cocked his head to listen.

“It’s not supposed to hurt, right?”

“What’s not supposed to hurt?”

“Ya know…” Lance didn’t want to have to say it again and told Shiro with his eyes instead.

“JESUS, LANCE. NO! No, it’s not supposed to hurt!” Shiro’s face was a mixture of shock and sympathy. He wrapped Lance in a fierce hug. “Aw, kid…” Lance heard Shiro curse Lotor under his breath.

“I’m not a kid,” Lance insisted softly, hugging Shiro like his life depended on it.

“I suppose you’re not,” Shiro laughed sadly.

“Allura’s a lucky girl…” Lance mumbled drunkenly into Shiro’s chest.

“What?” Shiro chuckled.

“Sorry. I’m drunk… and you’re like really hot... and this feels really good... and oh god, Shiro…” Lance pulled back. “Am I gay?” He wailed miserably with his face in his hands.

Shiro nodded with understanding at what Lance was struggling with. “Well, I can’t answer that for you,” he gently pulled Lance’s hands from his face. “But… do you like girls?”

“Yes,” Lance said emphatically.

“Well, then you’re definitely not gay,” Shiro laughed. “But, Lance.” He looked thoughtfully at the boy before him and placed a hand on each of Lance's biceps. “Do you like men too?” He asked with a knowing smile.

Lance’s shoulders dropped with a reluctant sigh. He looked up at Shiro’s perfectly chiseled face. “Yeah… I do,” he admitted softly, dropping his gaze again.

“Well Lance, it sounds like you’re bi,” Shiro smiled encouragingly.

“What? That’s a thing?? I can like both??”

“You can definitely like both,” Shiro chuckled reassuringly.

Lance looked relieved for a moment then furrowed his brow again. “Yeah but, is that… I dunno, normal?”

“It’s entirely normal to be attracted to whoever you’re attracted to,” Shiro said definitively.

A weight felt like it had been lifted off Lance’s shoulders, though, he had a hunch that not everyone would be as understanding as Shiro.

“Can you keep that secret for now?” He asked shyly.

“Of course. You don’t have to tell anyone until you’re ready.” Shiro ruffled Lance’s hair. “Let’s get you home.”

Lance hugged Shiro again, accidentally and then not so accidentally mashing his face into Shiro’s chest one more time.

_Ah, yep… Definitely into dudes too…_

 

 

They were questioned by the night patrol when they arrived back at the Garrison. Despite Shiro’s best efforts, Lance still got written up for being out after curfew. He had an appointment with the Dean the next day that Shiro promised to accompany him to. Lance thought he saw Keith’s door pull open a crack as Shiro helped him to his room.

_I really gotta talk to him..._

He owed Keith a huge explanation after leaving him in the hallway and hanging up on him, but he didn't have the energy to deal with anything else that day. He was crushed over Silver and facing serious consequences for his stupid decisions. It was a miserable end to a miserable night. Mercifully, Lance fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPACE DAD TO THE RESCUE~ <3 Sorry if this was a little cheesy... I basically gave Lance the supportive coming out chat I always wanted but never got. Hope the dialog felt natural... >_>
> 
> As for the rest of the story...  
> Growing up is hard and Lance did a lot of it in this chapter. He's finally coming to terms with some things about himself and the realities of his 'relationship' with Silver. But how badly have the last few months cost him? With impending finals and a meeting with the Deans where his very presence at the Garrison is at stake, Lance is going to have to pray for a miracle if he wants to make it through the semester.
> 
> Also, have we really seen the last of Silver?  
>  
> 
>  **Chapter 8: The Recovery?** will be out on Friday July 28th, Lance's birthday! (His birthday is in the fic!!)


	8. The Recovery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has finally come to terms with a few things about himself, but he sure has his work cut out for him if he wants to get his life back on track after the fallout from Silver. Can he really recover from the damage that's been done? Will the Garrison give him that chance? And what of Silver? Is that guy _really_ out of the picture?
> 
> Also, our boy is about to turn 18! (in this AU) Happy birthday Lance~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days early for Lance's birthday, but I didn't want it to get buried in the onslaught of Lance posts. Here we are, the final chapter! I'm so sad but also excited for you to read it. MASSIVE thanks for all the comments and kudos! They really do mean the world to me!
> 
> I forgot to post this last time, but after reading chapter 6 my friend looked at me and said 'You are Lotor and your readers and Lance' and I said oh .__.

  


  


Lance was excused from classes for the morning to visit the health center. They’d stitched up his eyebrow, bandaged his cheek, drawn blood, and given him a bottle of pills to take ‘just in case’. He wanted to talk to Keith, but there wasn’t much time before his appointment with the Dean. He sat at his desk, fretting over what might happen.

He heard a shy knocking at his partially open door and looked up. Keith tentatively pushed the door open with a very concerned expression. 

_Or he can come talk to me…_

They stared at each other without speaking. Lance didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Keith how sorry he was, how grateful he was to him for picking up the phone...

For fixing up his face... 

For putting up with his flirty jokes... 

That Keith was so more than just some dumb crush to him...

  


“I lost your ice pack,” was the best he could do.

“Whatever,” Keith waved it off. “You okay?” His eyes did the soft thing that always made Lance's heart skip a beat.

“You kidding? For being beaten up twice in one day, dumped, _and_ robbed, I’ve never been better!” Lance grinned, trying to mask his sadness.

“Yeah, I thought your face looked worse,” Keith’s expression twisted. “What happened?”

Lance smiled grimly. “Remember when I said it was probably all gonna blow up in my face? Well...” He mimed an explosion with his hands. “Lost my phone and wallet too.”

“What about your girlfri-”

“There was never any girlfriend, Keith,” Lance said with a pang of sadness. “It was never real.”

“Oh… sorry…”

Keith looked confused but Lance couldn’t bring himself to elaborate.

“Wait, how did you call me if you lost your phone?” Keith asked.

"Oh..." Lance stiffened. “I memorized a few numbers, ya know, in case I ever needed them…” He shifted, worried he was being too obvious.

His friend looked at him thoughtfully in a way that made Lance’s heart race. Keith’s eyebrows shot up as though he’d come to some conclusion.

“That’s a really smart idea.” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “What’s your number? I’ll memorize it too.” He unlocked his screen and passed it to Lance, whose stomach felt like it had just dropped sixty feet in an unhinged elevator.

_Keith Kogane, asking for my number..._

Lance grinned inwardly and entered his number into Keith’s phone.

_He is sooooo into me!_

“When I get a new phone, call me,” he winked cockily, despite his swollen eye, and returned the phone.

Keith looked him but didn’t acknowledge the joke. “I’m gonna memorize Hunk’s and Pidge’s too. Oh! And Shiro’s! _Definitely_ Shiro’s,” he scrolled through his contacts.

Lance’s cockiness deflated like a pricked balloon.

_Okay, maybe not…_

“Speaking of Shiro, I gotta go. He’s coming to my meeting with the Dean.” 

“The Dean?” Keith paled. “Wait, you’re in trouble?”

“Deep trouble,” Lance sighed and got up from his chair. “If they kick me out, it was nice knowing ya, mullet,” he smirked weakly, wanting to tug at the straggly bits of hair at the back of Keith’s head that were always taunting him but settled for patting him on the shoulder instead. He let his hand linger and slide down Keith’s arm. 

Their eyes locked. Lance watched Keith’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. He hesitated then pulled Keith into a tight hug. He felt his friend stiffen and inhale with surprise. Keith's hands hovered awkwardly then pressed gently into Lance's back, wrinkling his shirt. His breath fell hot against Lance's collar bone.

“Thanks for everything,” Lance whispered before letting go. Keith’s wide eyes never left Lance as he stepped into the hallway. 

“Hey, wait-” Keith started, but Shiro turned into their hallway a moment later.

“Ready, Lance?” he asked.

“Yeah,” He sighed with defeat. “Time to face the music.” 

Lance glanced back at Keith, left standing alone in the middle of the hallway, body tense like he wanted to act, as he followed Shiro.

_I could not have fucked this up more…_

  


  


Lance sat in an ugly leather chair in an even uglier office while Garrison officials discussed his fate. His shoulders drooped when Iverson joined them in the room. It didn't bode well for him. Breaking curfew was a serious infraction, and Lance stiffened when the word ‘expulsion’ was mentioned. The Dean’s eyes narrowed as he questioned whether Lance took his place at Galaxy Garrison seriously. He insisted that he did. Shiro reasoned that it was his first offense and that Lance was otherwise a good student.

“I think you mean _was_ a good student.” Iverson scoffed. Shiro looked at Lance and frowned with disappointment. Lance sank further in his chair.

_I’m not making this any easier for him..._

Shiro changed tactics, offering to mentor Lance, to take him under his wing and keep him out of trouble.

The Dean nodded thoughtfully. “You did manage to turn the Kogane kid around, but two charges might be too much.” His brow furrowed, “And, aside from his grades and being off-site during restricted hours, there’s a report of instigating a physical confrontation that ended with another student’s broken nose.”

_Jimmy… Shit…_

Shiro lay a supportive hand on Lance’s shoulder but looked at him with a grim expression. When Shiro didn’t argue further, Lance knew his luck had run out.

 

He stumbled out of the Dean’s office in a stunned daze to see Hunk, Pidge, and Keith waiting for him with fearful, questioning eyes. He looked between their faces, appreciating each one of them like never before. They’d tried to stop him so many times. He should have listened.

“So… are you expelled?” Pidge finally asked, her voice softer than usual. 

“They’re letting me stay,” Lance exhaled with relief, the tension falling from his shoulders. To his surprise, Iverson had defended him, saying the recent drop in his grades was a classic case of senioritis and something about a mountain of paperwork nobody wanted that close to the end of the year.

His three friends’ faces lit up. 

“But I’m gonna need your help. I am on like nine kinds of academic probation and-” Pidge jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his middle mid-sentence. Hunk followed suit, bear hugging his two friends with a joyous roar. Lance laughed and hugged them back then glanced at Keith who was hanging back, white as a ghost.

“Get in here, Keith!” He smiled, extending an arm.

Keith’s lips twitched upwards as he carefully joined the edge of the group hug. Lance swept him in closer.

“I seriously love you guys,” Lance squeezed his friends tighter, feeling like the luckiest guy alive.

 

 

 

Lance didn’t have time to be heartbroken over Silver. He needed every minute he could get to catch up in his classes, and the less he thought about that asshole the better. He worked his butt off for the next month in the hopes of passing his finals. His scores were up significantly but nowhere near enough to catch Keith’s.

“Imagine if I’d worked hard this whole time! I’d be kicking your ass right now!” Lance declared as the two sprawled on Keith’s floor, studying.

“I highly doubt that,” Keith retorted.

“I so would have! You’d have been eating my academic dust!”

“Who says I didn’t slack too?” Keith cocked an eyebrow. “Since I didn’t have you riding my tail.”

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Touché, mullet.” It was the first time Keith had actually acknowledged their rivalry. “Hey, where are you living next year?”

“Uhhh… not sure. Hadn’t thought about it yet,” Keith admitted.

“Hunk and I are getting an apartment. You should get a place nearby, so we can still like, hang out or whatever,” Lance casually flipped through his papers, trying to be nonchalant.

Keith blinked. “Yeah? Maybe…” He said, trying not to smile. They held eye contact for a little too long for it to be comfortable.

“Jeez, quit staring,” Lance laughed when felt himself blushing. “I know I’m distracting, but you better put your face in that book if you wanna outscore me on these tests.”

Keith made an amused noise and went back to studying.

Lance’s heart pounded like a drum.

 

The blood work came back clean, another thing Lance barely had time to worry about. His finals, on the other hand, didn’t go as well as he’d hoped, but at least he knew he'd passed. The four friends headed back to their dorms after their last test. Lance griped the entire way about the cruel fate of having an exam fall on his eighteenth birthday.

“I should be out living it up, not having my intellectual confidence dismantled! What the hell even was that last question?”

“At least it’s over,” Hunk groaned.

“And we _are_ going out tonight,” Pidge pointed out before peeling off down her hallway.

“Ugh, I’m so burning all my notes first,” Lance pouted. 

“You might want those for next year… I hear the college program is no joke,” Keith warned.

“Whatever, Keith. You’re coming out with us, right? You have to, I’m the legal adult here, I make the rules!”

Keith rolled his eyes as they rounded the corner to their hall.

“Hey, what’s that on your door?” Hunk asked nodding at Lance’s door. There was a glossy, off-white envelope affixed to it. At least it appeared off-white. It kind of changed colors as he got closer.

“Maybe a birthday card?” Lance mused, pulling it off the door. “Aw, Keith, you shouldn’t have!”

“It’s not from me,” Keith scoffed and continued to his room.

Lance turned the envelope over in his hand. The pearly, iridescent sheen of it gave him a bad feeling. The light caught something on the floor just outside his door as he opened it. Lance's pupils blew out as he picked up a long, white strand. He stared at it as he entered his room, unsure if it had fallen off his jacket or...

_There’s no way…_

_He wouldn’t come here..._

He’d found a hair once before statically clinging to his hoodie, but if that envelope contained what the thought it might contain… The thought of getting a birthday card from Silver made his heart flutter, but it was a ridiculous, wishful idea. Still, he tore it open with trembling hands and pulled out a heavy cardstock.

_Empire G welcomes you to…_

A chill ran down Lance's spine. He skimmed the rest of the paragraph and frowned.

It wasn’t a birthday card; it was an invitation. An invitation to come back to Empire G, though Lance didn’t doubt for a second it wasn’t a coincidence that it had arrived on his eighteenth birthday. Besides, the message was generic. It could have come from any creep at that place. They knew he was ‘eager’ or whatever that guard had said. He tossed the card on his desk and hated to admit he was disappointed.

That was when Lance noticed something on the back of the card. A note, handwritten in elegant, silver ink.

  


_Your trickery is forgiven. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon._  
_After all, Saturdays were always our night._  
_And by the way, happy birthday, Garrison boy._

_Silver_

  


Lance's lungs felt suddenly constricted. He collapsed into his desk chair still staring at the words, overwhelmed by their implication.

_It wasn’t fake…_

_He… he wants me back…?_

Tears welled in his eyes as the emotions he’d been suppressing for weeks surged to the surface.

_No…_

_Don’t make me think about you…_

He’d been doing so well without Silver. That man had nearly cost him everything! But that note was so damn _cute_. 

_Saturday… That’s tomorrow…_

_Maybe we can start over..._

Lance felt himself falling back in fast. 

“Hey, ready to g- What’s that?” Hunk asked from the doorway.

“Nothing,” Lance caught himself at the sound of his friend's voice. He promptly dropped the card in his trashcan and stared at it, face twisting with hurt. He inhaled his resolve and looked at his friend and future roommate.

“Get in here, buddy. There’s something I wanna talk to you about.” Lance sidled past Hunk, offering him his chair. He firmly shut the door and took a moment to collect himself before turning to face his friend.

“Hunk, buddy…” He paused, never imagining it would be so hard. Hunk looked perplexed and slightly concerned at Lance’s seriousness. “I’m- I’m bi.”

“Okay… Buy what?” Hunk asked confused.

Lance’s laugh was muted by nervousness. “Bi like… bisexual. I like girls… and guys.” Lance swallowed.

“Oh… OH!” Hunk said with surprise. “Uh, that’s cool, but if you’re telling me this because… I mean, I’m flattered but-”

“Nah, buddy. That’s not what this is,” Lance managed a small smile. He folded his arms and leaned against the edge of his desk. “But if we’re gonna live together next year, you should know that I might, like, bring a guy home or something…” He brushed the back of his neck and looked away as he said it. “I just wanna make sure you’d be okay with that.”

Hunk blinked. 

“Hunk?”

“Oh yeah, sure! No problem! Sorry, you just looked so serious... Just keep the noise down, ya know?” Hunk grinned.

Lance sighed with relief. “Really? It doesn't bother you?”

Hunk shrugged. “I can roll with it.”

“No one else can know, okay?” Lance pleaded.

“Sure, man. I’ve always got your back.” Hunk stood up and slapped him. Lance smiled and mumbled a shy thanks. “Now let’s go eat pizza, birthday boy. I am sooooo looking forward to that deep dish!”

Lance glanced warily at his trashcan before following Hunk.

 

 

 

Saturday

 

Lance pulled his dark hood around his head as he left Garrison grounds. The school year being over meant that there was no more curfew to break. He could stay out as late as he wanted. He hesitated before boarding the bus, silver ink and a white strand flashing in his mind. He swallowed, hoping he was making the right decision.

 

Meanwhile, in a dark room across town, a handle of top-shelf cognac and two snifters were placed on a low table. A man sharply dressed in his best blacks and shiniest boots crossed the room and took a seat with a smug grin. He crossed his legs and gracefully swished his hair over one shoulder, waiting for a much anticipated guest.

 

Lance fought with himself every step of the way. His feet dragged up to the club entrance, but he knew what he had to do. He prayed things would go smoothly as he handed a fake ID to the doorman, who looked at it suspiciously.

“Where did you get this? It isn’t one of mine...”

“You screwed me over me last time! You really thought I’d come back?” Lance huffed. “Now, are you gonna let me in or not, Rolo?”

Rolo snorted. “Maybe. For a twenty.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Lance muttered, pulling cash out of his wallet. “You know last time you didn’t let me in, I ended up at this Empire G place.” Lance watched Rolo’s eyes widen. “I see you’ve heard of it.”

Rolo put up a hand, declining Lance’s money. “Get in there McClain. Have a good time,” he smiled. “And don’t try to use this anywhere else. It’s shoddy as all shit.” He returned Lance’s ID.

Lance grinned and clapped Rolo on the shoulder on his way into Quintessence.

The ambiance was totally different from Empire G: colorful lighting, loud, energetic music, and not a shred of seediness. Something silver-white caught Lance’s eye as he moved through the club. He turned his head reflexively with a soft gasp and slumped when it turned out to be the wig of an elaborately dressed drag queen. He thought of where he could be instead and nearly turned to the exit. He shook his head and made for the bar instead.

He sat alone, nursing a bright blue cocktail, not trusting himself to leave his stool. He’d come to Quintessence to stop himself from going back to Empire G, and yet there he was, one impulsive decision away from doing just that.

_Why’d he have to send me that card…_

Lance groaned and leaned his face in his hand.

“You are way too pretty to look that sad.” A man next to him said.

Lance nearly told the guy to fuck off until he saw his face and... Black, shaggy hair just long enough to be in a messy ponytail, thick eyebrows, and dark, grey eyes that had a familiar softness about them. The resemblance to a certain moody dorm mate was uncanny but for the slightly wider brow, squarer jaw, and a few more years of weathering. Lance lifted his eyebrows, suddenly having a different kind of impulsive decision in mind.

“You offering to cheer me up?” He smirked.

“Maybe, what’re you drinkin’?”

“I dunno, but I wouldn’t mind a tall glass of you.”

The man laughed and held out a hand, “Ryan.” 

“Lance,” he said as he shook this Ryan’s hand.

 

Five minutes of casual yet insinuating conversation later, Lance and this new stranger were in a bathroom stall with their tongues deep in each other’s mouths.

“I can’t wait to fuck that pretty little ass of yours,” Ryan muttered into Lance’s ear.

“Oh, uh... Actually, I don’t do that,” Lance pulled back. He hadn’t liked that kind of sex with Silver.

“Heh, you got a jealous boyfriend or something?”

“Nah, it’s just not really my thing,” Lance said, fully aware he was killing the mood.

“Oh, sorry. You just looked the type,” Ryan smiled apologetically.

“I uh, wouldn't say no to a blow job,” Lance brought the mood back with a flirty sideways grin.

“Say no more,” Ryan grinned and dropped to his knees, setting off a burst of adrenaline in Lance’s stomach. From that angle, the guy looked just like...

“Hey, this might be a weird question,” Lance said, stomach sucking as his pants were undone. Ryan flicked his eyebrows with intrigue. “Can- Can I call you Keith?”

“You can call me whatever you want, blue eyes,” he grinned right before swallowing Lance’s cock.

“Nnnnggghhh!” Lance curled forward and braced himself against the bathroom stall. He glanced down and easily put someone else in Ryan’s place.

_Oh my god, it’s him..._

He traced his fingers along the man’s jaw then buried them in the dark straggles of hair at the base of the man’s head.

“Fuck… Keith...”

 

 

A finger tapped impatiently in the depths of Empire G. Lotor gazed at the ID card he was turning between his fingers. His lip twitched with ire that his plan wasn't going as anticipated. He checked his watch again and ceased tapping with a knowing frown. 

He tucked the ID back into its accompanying wallet and set it firmly on the table next to a phone he’d intended to return.

“It seems I rid myself of those guards for nothing.”

He poured himself another glass of cognac, filling the cup to the brim, and took a deep sip. He settled into the corner of the lounger and casually hung his hand off the side of it, swirling his glass. He stared into the darkness above and let out a wry snort of air.

“Well played, Garrison boy.” 

He took another long sip then returned his arm to its previous position without spilling a drop and resumed gazing into the nothingness of the ceiling, his stoic brow faltering ever so slightly. 

“Well played.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! 
> 
> Okay, I nearly fell out of my seat when Lotor said 'Well played' in season 3. I DID NOT KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT! All I had to go off of when I wrote this was a picture of the back of his head and his voice from a very early trailer. But dudes, I NAILED his character!! I can't believe it. T___T
> 
> I'm so sad this story is over! It's been so fun to write, and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I suspect some of you are disappointed that klance didn't happen, but this wasn't their story; it was about Lance growing up, figuring himself out, and making some mistakes along the way. Buuuuuut... If you wanna read about how Keith and Lance get together in this AU, hop on over to Please Drink Responsibly! This story was a prequel for that, hence some setup and starting that sweet slow burn early. ;)
> 
> Also, I'm _crying_ because... _THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT!!!!_ It's based on the one line in Please Switch Responsibly where Lance mentions that he had a bad experience once... and then this monstrosity fell out of my brain and morphed into prequel that ended up being as long as PDR. Actually, it's _exactly_ as long because I'm a freaking memelord. (check that word count ;) )
> 
> If you feel conflicted or like you didn't get enough closure from this story, that's kind of by design. It's how toxic relationships and situations tend to leave you feeling. You never get the answers you want, so you gotta just pick up and move on with life anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, my favorite part in this whole thing might be the line 'I lost your ice pack.'  
> I'd love to hear your favorite parts!! Let me know what you thought about the conclusion! (Are you a little sad for Lotor? You know you're a little sad for Lotor. :P)
> 
> Many thanks again! I'm going back to writing fluffy post-PDR klance next. 
> 
> Update: Since many people have asked. **YES, LOTOR COMES BACK IN THIS AU!! KEEP READING!!** It takes a few chapters, but he's back in Please Menage a Shiro Responsibly (Keith may even find out about him...) and he will also be in the last big fic I'm writing in this AU. 
> 
> So stay tuned!!
> 
> \- enjayas

**Author's Note:**

> If you're taking commissions let me know!
> 
> ART  
> Chapter 1  
> [ Luis Rodríguez ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/160935163274/tuscannywolf-drew-lance-mother-fucking-mcclain)Lance mother-fuckin' McClain with his fake ID from @tuscannywolf on Tumblr.  
>   
> Chapter 2  
> [ Let Me Come SFW ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162023833904/sfw-version-of-a-commission-from-alluraw-one-of)From @alluraw on Tumblr/@_alluraw on Twitter. An EXCELLENT Lotor follow!!  
> [Let Me Come NSFW!!](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162110929239/and-the-nsfw-version-from-alluraw-lance) o///o  
> [ On the Edge ](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/162690402369/jaspurrlock-lotorlance-commission-for-the)nsfw!! Commission from one of my favorite artists, the incredibly talented jaspurrlock! Beyond excited to be able to commission them!  
>   
> Chapter 3  
> [Making You Feel Loved](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165202662874/catfishdraws-lancelot-commission-for-badsuki) From catfishdraws on tumblr. Their art is incredible!  
>   
> Chapter 4  
> [ He's Ready](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165727961199/commission-by-punflunked-from-chapter-4-of-please) Lance, looking cute, waiting for Lotor. Commission from spreadbeans on Twitter!  
>   
> Chapter 6  
> [Oh Shit, He Likes That!](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/165777395389/uneballe-unmort-commission-for-the-wonderful) That one moment where Lance gained the upper hand. Right before it all crashed down. Can't express how much I love this from @uneballe-unmort/@effitsfranki on Tumblr/Twitter. A MUST follow for Lotor content!  
> [Lance Lost in the Komar District](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/168524991529/fanart-from-chapter-6-of-please-get-fcked) by @spacepaladinsonline on Tumblr. It hurts my heart to look at this T__T  
>   
> Find me here:  
> Twitter: @enjayas_writes https://twitter.com/enjayas_writes  
> Tumblr: @enjayas https://enjayas.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please Fall in Love Responsibly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193064) by [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space)




End file.
